After Image
by Trynia Merin
Summary: Updated! AU. Wolverine saves Jubes from the 'date rape' drug, and gets to know Gen X and Jubes place in it! WolvieJubes, EJ angst
1. Off to Gen X

**Afterimage**

By Trynia Merin

Disclaimer: _I don't own X men or Generation X, Marvel does. This story is a work of fanfiction and I don't get any profit from doing this other than putting these characters into a story of my own._

Genre: Angst/Drama

PG 13 Mildmature situations and language, drug use and some underaged drinking. I do NOT advocate this kind of behavior, and this story shows the consequences of such decisions.

Notes: This story is an **Alternate Universe**, set in the Comic Book universe. It's Angst, and takes place five years after Loose Ends. Wolverine has lost his adamantium in this one in the same way he had in the regular 616 continuity, but was away longer than just a year or so. I'm ignoring the whole DEATH thing with Apocalypse and focusing on the results of Jubilee at Gen X, as well as the near death of most of Jubes team members.

I wrote one version that had them on Spring Break, but the plot involved issues more appropriate to college age. For the purposes of this story Emma Frost has continued Gen X to be a prep school/college equivalent program. Jubilee is nearly 19, Angelo is 22, Everett is 20 going on 21. Paige is 18, and Jonothan in his mid twenties. Monet is 19, still in her 'fused' state, and the whole Penance thing has been overlooked.

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Five years earlier:

Jubilee had finally gotten it out of her system. A few broken robots and a laugh shared between Scott and her did help. At least she could pretend the robots were Professor X, or Logan, or Frosty or whoever. And rant and rave as she tried to keep from getting trashed.

For the next week or so, she sorted through her clothes with Jean. Ororo was still on Muir Island, trying to make up lost time with Kitty. The whole reality of what was about to occur was still hot and fresh, and Logan's subsequent problems had made her return to try and help her former child protegee through the loss of Logan.

Jean and Scott were there to hold her when she sobbed and cried. Or wanted to punch a wall. Till at long last the day came, and she walked with both of them to the car. Scott carried her bags, and Jean held her hand. She hugged both fiercely, and Ororo sat in the driver's seat of the Rolls Royce, with a look of extreme apology.

"Okay, let's go," she sighed as she climbed in next to Ororo.

"You realize this wasn't the first time I made this drive," Ororo said softly.

"Yeah, you said you schlepped Prydester once, huh?" asked Jubilee, as Ororo pulled out of the drive and down Grimalken Lane.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here…" Ororo trailed off.

"Don't be. Too many people saying they're sorry," Jubilee sighed, leaning back in her seat. She pulled off the sunglasses and tossed them down before plunking Logan's cowboy hat on her head.

"Kitty needed me… and well… I figured there would be time on the drive for us to talk… I had no idea that Logan and my trip would be delayed to Muir…"

"But you still went… and Logan up and left anyway, huh?" asked Jubilee sadly.

"He left me a note as well," said Ororo. "I wasn't happy…"

"Neither was I, news flash," Jubilee said sullenly, folding her arms and looking away.

"So, you going to stay angry forever?" Ororo asked.

"What's it to you?"

"A lot actually," said Storm. "Considering that I am part of your family… the X men. And want what is best for you. Even if you don't agree with us."

"Everyone's telling me the same damn thing. About how they pleaded with ol Professor X, but he wouldn't listen. I'm getting kinda sick of it…" Jubilee said, rolling her eyes and sighing dramatically.

"So am I," said Storm gently, patting her shoulder. "So let's not talk about it… if you'd rather NOT talk, then we won't. We'll just keep quiet, and you can sulk all you want."

"Thanks bunches," Jubilee mumbled, grabbing her Walkman and pulling it on over her ears. Ororo sighed and allowed the child to have her silence.

* * *

For the next half-hour, Jubilee glared out the window at the highway. It wrapped around the high mountains, curving and turning in graceful arcs. Brilliant fiery gold and deep reds fluttered down from the full autumn trees. Thoughtfully Jubilee forgot her anger to see them drift across and fall down the mountainside to the valley below.

Jubilee glanced sidelong at Storm. The Wind Rider kept her gaze serenely ahead, letting her mind drift to happier times. Was it her imagination, or did Jubilee see a tear rolling down Ororo's face. A low sigh escaped her lips, and Jubilee yanked her Walkman off to be sure.

"Hey, Storm…"

"I thought you were enjoying your silence," Storm said quietly.

"Well yeah, but what's the deal with you an' Wolvie anyway? Like you were all excited about goin' with him to Muir an' all, and then bam… next thing I know, he's gone cause he lost his adamantium…"

"It's rather painful to tell," Storm murmured. "But let's just say that things… didn't' work out between us as I thought they would. He had other problems that needed attention…"

"So you went to see Kitty by you lonesome, huh?"

"Yes…" Storm said.

"You're gonna tell me all about how she an' you bonded, right?"

"No," Storm said. "Because it's my business. And your life is YOUR business. I'm not going to be comparing you to Kitty. Because it was NEVER a contest…"

"Say what?"

"I could tell you in great detail about it, but Kitty isn't here. You are. And I won't drag Kitty into your self pity and have HER become another person for you to get angry at…"

"Excuse me? What was that?"

"You think you're the only one who's suffered because Logan left?" Storm asked quietly. "You aren't. We're ALL hurting. For you to think that he left because of something you did is ridiculous and selfish…"

"Who's being selfish here, Ororo? What the hell left field did THIS come out of?"

"Simply to get you to understand that you're not the only one who has been dealt a raw deal, and is angry at fate, child," said Ororo firmly.

"Excuse me for having FEELINGS, Storm," Jubilee grumbled. "For missing him…"

"I miss him too, child," said Storm angrily. "And so does Kitty, and everyone else."

"Good for both of you," said Jubilee sullenly, turning away. "But don't call me a child! I HATE that!"

"If you wish to be treated as an adult, stop acting like a child," said Ororo. "And I might stop calling you child when you learn that sulking has caused nothing but misery."

"Oh, the hell with you, and the hell with everything…"

"It's so easy to be angry at the world, isn't it?" Ororo interrupted. "And make everyone ELSE miserable because you can't understand WHY you have to do what others think is best? Isn't that unfair?"

"Stop the head games…"

"I am playing no head games Jubilee. I'm only preparing you for what you will face with Emma Frost. She will not tolerate self-pity or sulking. One way or another she'll get you focused on something else other than what is perceived as unfair. You won't have the time to feel sorry for yourself, because you'll be busy studying and trying to keep up with the other students."

"Like what's your point?" Jubilee snorted, resting her feet on the dashboard.

"My point is that you can either see the good in this, or make your life miserable because you wish to persist in carrying your anger," Storm said calmly.

"I could run away…" Jubilee started.

"Where too, Jubilee? End up a street thief as I did? Learning to pick locks and sell your body on the street for food? That is the fate that awaits angry young girls such as you. And throws the lives of those that love and care for them into needless worry and anxiety," said Storm with a sigh.

"Whatever," Jubilee shrugged.

"Jubilee, Xavier isn't sending you away as punishment, he's sending you away to learn to use your powers better, so you can be every bit as capable as Jean and Scott whom you admire," Storm said firmly. "Don't you want to prove to Magneto and everyone that you CAN live in a world that's WORTH fighting for?"

"Storm, this isn't a fairy tale!"

"No, but you can do something with that anger to make your life what YOU want it. Right now you're a child, but it won't be long till you will have to take full responsibility for your mistakes and successes. And you can't be prepared to do that unless you have the best training. Emma Frost is the LAST person I'd think would do that. But she gets results. And you will succeed with her care. "

Jubilee felt the numbness return, and simply sulked through storm's words. Though she pretended to ignore the Weather Goddess, every word was heard and fixed in her memory. Those angry blue eyes and the hurt in Storm's voice were much like her own. She exhaled deeply, and finally realized Storm had stopped talking to stare at the road ahead.

"So… I guess I gotta suck it up?" Jubilee asked.

Storm leaned over to rest her hand atop Jubilee, her blue eyes filled with understanding, "I don't like separation any more than you, but you can choose to be happy, or choose misery. And I hope my child that whether you're in West Chester or Massachusetts, you choose to be happy. Because I know that you're capable of greatness. You deserve to find that happiness for yourself… you aren't happy to hear what I've said today. But I am sure in time you'll see it from my perspective, and everyone else's…"

"In other words I'll look back on this and laugh?"

"Hopefully," said Ororo with a chuckle. "We aren't too much further from the school. I hope that we can talk about more pleasant things…"

"Um… well… I guess we could kinda talk about what it was like for you to be on the streets of Cairo, and maybe why I shouldn't think about running away?"

"That sounds more like the Jubilee we know and love," Storm said with a warm grin. She sincerely hoped her tough love had reached something in Jubilee. For she could see the anger that was all too familiar in the child she loved as much as Kitty, in her own way. When the car finally stopped, she and Jubilee hugged fiercely.

**_

* * *

Interlude _**

Jubilee knew intellectually that it was 'for the best' that she'd been relegated to the team Gen X. However the resentment at being uprooted yet again still burned hot and bitter. At first she could not believe it, and then she embraced it in the rebellious counterculture of the need to belong somewhere. All of them were the same age group, seemingly here because there were not wanted anywhere else. Another big factor that sold her on Gen X other than her anger was her roommate Paige.

Without Sam Guthrie's young sister, Jubilee swore she would have gone nutzoid after the first six months. Paige had a way of growing on her, and she had not had many female best friends since before she could remember. Caught up in the need to compete with Monet for Everett or Angelo's attention, she soon forgot all about her former life. It was time to make a clean break now. For the last three years she had done her damnedest to close the door on the X mansion and focus solely on Gen X. Only on holidays did she venture to the X mansion, and it was only a short visit.

Wolverine wasn't always present, having left for parts unknown after his adamantium had been leeched. Although her heart ached, she struggled to understand just why he'd done this. The last shreds of understanding soon turned to anger and rage that she shoved away because it was too painful to dwell upon. While those first letters were filled with her hopes and dreams that he'd somehow sort his problems and come back, she eventually saw that life went on.

She knew it had been ages since he'd stopped by. Already she had become incorporated into the fabric that was Generation X. Nursing her wounds and her resentment that was bottled up towards all. Hating him for leaving and loving him so much it hurt. In the coming years it would finally come to a head.


	2. Five years later

**_Chapter 2 Five years later

* * *

_**

Date night. Spring break. Monet's big idea was a quick getaway over Spring Break to New York City. Of course she had the connections to get a townhouse for the six friends to all stay in during the week, and insisted they all travel together. While Jubilee was not crazy in the least at occupying the same apartment for her vacation, Paige's persuasive nature got the better of her.

"You need to get out," Paige had said. Which was pretty much what topped off the whole unfortunate mess as far as Jubilee was concerned? Other issues warranted her hesitation, considering the proximity to the X Mansion in West Chester, and the distinct and remote possibility that they might cross paths with her old teammates.

Her social life was a buzz with group forays into Boston. While they were way too young to drink, some of them, somehow they managed to slip away to the local places and haunts of teens. Coffee houses and dance clubs were adopted as official Gen X hangouts. Jubilee and Paige had memorized most of their favorites in the three years they had been roomies and shared their secret sorrows and pains.

Jubilee was eighteen for six months now, awakening to the whole daunting reality of boys. They swore they would take her out on the town and show her the local scene, and perhaps get everyone rip roaring drunk at this place that Monet knew would not ask questions.

Everett could swear something had come over Jubilee lately. He was worried sick about her, and yet she did not even open up to page. Hadn't she gotten over these moods lately? For the last two days she hadn't come out of the bedroom that she'd claimed in the townhouse, preferring to read those trashy VC Andrews's novels and shop till she dropped with Paige.

"What gives?" he asked, snagging Angelo as he started to tackle his evening look. "Is it just me, or is Jubes really bumming lately?"

"Jubicita's always like this, this time a' year. Whaddya want, hombre?" Angelo shot back. "That's why Paige an' you an' me gotta get her pretty butt outta that room and onto the town tonight!"

"I know you're gonna give me the whole thing about how she isn't always LIKE this till we get her partying. But don't it bother you any that she's locked herself in that room for the last two days… an' won't even come out unless you mention shopping and Paige in the same sentence, man?"

"She's onna rag. That's the sitch," Angelo chuckled.

"You are so sick, and that's SO wrong…" Everett snapped at him.

"Hey, that's what it is before…" Angelo shrugged. "She always gets like this. Then after we haul her out, she's the party animal!"

"Yeah, after the booze," mumbled Everett. He liked drinking a bit as much as any of them, but he did worry about when Jubilee cut loose. Paige was a lousy drunk, and Jubilee mellowed and relaxed after one or two. However she only drank when they were all out together, and wanted to join in. But the moods he was getting from her lately were terrifying. They all centered on that horrid anniversary of the event that shook her up so badly.

Magneto's last gasp. And his worst.

What made it so painful is that he really liked her. Not just liked her, liked her, but REALLY liked her. As in wanted to get to know her better. Torn between Monet's flash and sophistication, and Jubilee's spunk and reckless honesty, he was undecided. They all s hared the coziness of group dates, which was all Emma Frost would allow. Something in Jubilee sparkled his interest, and he felt her hunger that echoed his own. She was a good pal to hang with, but he saw the attractive sexy woman she was blossoming into, and he really wanted a crack at taking her out and showing her a good time. Making her forget all the angst crap and making it all better.

However she was probably deferring to Monet. Not that he MINDED, but he got the distinct feeling she was avoiding getting close to any guy. Since WHEN did she ever go past a first date? His subtle hints to 'go out' were always met with some excuse, or with Monet jumping first. Still, he wanted to give her every chance. So far, she wasn't picking up the hint, and he couldn't bring himself to turn down Monet when she was willing and available. When Monet WASN'T around, he hungered for the contact with that fiery spunky girl from So Cal.

* * *

Jubilee lately wasn't taking much but what was offered in the group dates. The few times she had agreed to go out were the double dates with Paige and Angelo, or Jono and Paige. Chamber was one strange guy, but he had his innate quirks that made him good guy pal material once you got past the fact he had half his lower face missing. That didn't stop Paige or Jubilee from getting closer. Nor him and Angelo trying to get him up to speed with what 'girls looked for' in a guy. 

"Hold on, I'm gonna see if they're ready," Everett said as he walked out. Angelo snorted and shook his head.

Paige threw up her hands as she rushed out of the bathroom. "God, where IS my flattening iron? I'm so lost without it?"

"You seen Jubes?" asked Everett.

"You mean she didn't come down yet?" asked Paige, glancing at her watch.

"You've been IN there for two hours, I thought that you'd…" Everett trailed off. "Wait here… she's probably in her room…"

"Dammit, this is not good," Paige grumbled. "I told her to get her butt down here and help me pick out a shade of eyeshadow an hour ago."

"You don't seem t' miss her much…"

"Well I figured she was using the upstairs bathroom to get ready, because…"

"Wait here," said Everett. "I gotta bad feeling she hasn't left her room most of the afternoon…"

"Crap," Paige sighed, rolling her eyes as she watched him rush up the stairs. He rapped on the door to the single that Jubilee had claimed, and out of their respect for her desire for privacy had granted her. Which meant that Paige and Monet were stuck together. In small doses it was all right. There were four bedrooms after all in the townhouse. Jono had the other single, while the others doubled up.

"Go away," Jubilee mumbled.

"Girl, it's Ev… are you sick or something?" he asked.

"Ev?" she asked. "What time is it?"

"It's six thirty… Jube, are you okay? We're getting ready… Paige was wondering where you got to… and I'm worried…"

"I'm okay, no big deal… I guess I just fell asleep."

"Can I come in at least?" he asked.

"Okay Ev," she sighed, and the door opened. He saw the dark circles under her eyes, and she waved him in.

"You're not even ready," he mumbled. "Paige said she left you the bathroom up here… she's gonna give us all grief that…"

"I'm not feeling too hot," Jubilee yawned. "Why don't you all go on without me."

"Jubilee, this isn't like you," Everett said as he closed the door. "You wanna tell me about it?"

"Not really," she mumbled, sitting on the bed. A tear twinkled in the corner of her eye, and then she turned away.

"Is it cause we're in the City, and you don't wanna run into someone?" he asked.

Jubilee nodded, and hid her face partly behind one hand. He heard the sniffles and grabbed the tissues. Everett sat next to her on the small bed and passed the box her way. Jubilee tugged one out and dabbed at her eyes. "It's stupid. I should be over this… you'd think after three years…"

"Is it…" Everett asked. "That guy you told us about that one time… you know the dude who owned that cowboy hat or something?"

"Yeah," Jubilee sniffled. "Dammit…"

"Thought you dug him…" said Everett. "Oh wait… that's right, you said you were pissed at him…"

"You're damn right I am."

"Then why are you givin' yourself grief over it and getting bummed if you're pissed?" he asked. "He stop writing you?"

"I stopped writing him. Figured there wasn't a point. HE wasn't gonna come back. If he hadn't come back in three years, he'd never… but the other day I got a letter from Storm saying he HAD come back, and he was asking why I hadn't returned his letters for the past year or so…"

"Oh… he didn't get the hint, did he?"

"He was angry and hurt. He was hurt… she said," Jubilee sniffled. "That I had shut myself off from him. But I just told her I didn't wanna hear it, because it hurt too much… she said she didn't blame me, but she still was begging me to reconsider throwing years of friendship away…"

"Jubilee, he isn't worth you ruining your life," said Everett softly as he lay his hand on top of hers. "Specially if HE left you. I know we've gone here before… the last few times… but can't you just forget him and just have FUN with us?"

"It isn't that easy. This is the night that he left… the same month that Illayna died… and that I came to Gen X…"

"Why do you think we dragged you here?" Everett asked.

"I just… dammit," She sighed deeply. "Why don'tcha just leave me be. I'm bumming YOU out…"

"He really hurt you, didn't he?" Everett murmured. "You must still care about him if you're THAT torn up…"

"Yeah, no duh," she mumbled as he traced his hand across her shoulder. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

"No way, Jubilee. We're your friends and we're worried 'bout you," Everett murmured. Jubilee felt the kindness of his touch, and hugged her knees. Her entire throat was sealed off with the agony of that pain she couldn't fill.

"God just leave me alone," she sniffled. He glanced at the pictures on her dressed, and exhaled. Of all Gen X he had been the one who volunteered to venture into her room. Two years it had been. They'd all gotten to know one another. Faced life and death. Jubilee had spent many a night at the clubs, but never dated anyone else except the casual flings.

"We're going out… c'mon…" Paige urged as she kicked open the door. "An' you won't get outta it so easily, Lee!"

"Leave me alone Page, jeezus!" Jubilee grumbled, hugging herself. "I'll only sour the damn mood…"

"C'mon, please… for ME! I planned this for AGES!"

"Please Jube, for us?" Everett asked. "I hate seeing you funked out…"

"Okay, for you," Jubilee mumbled as she sat up, and glanced at the concerned faces of Paige and Everett. Angelo's head curled round.

"Jubicita, you THROUGH yet? Caramba! Get yer pretty butt down here an' join the rest of us! Stop feelin' sorry for yourself or we'll drag you outta there!" Angelo yelled at her.

She hugged Page. "I'm a real dumb ass… okay… I'll go… but I wont have much fun…"

"None at all," Page chuckled, crossing her fingers and winking at Angelo and Everett. "Now get outta here… we've got work to do… majorly."

Minutes later, Jubilee was radiant in glitter eyeshadow, and a tight babydoll T. The hip huggers and fake navel ring hung just right around her, and she saw the two little princess buns on either side of her hair that Paige was twisting her locks into. "Okay, you ready?"

"Ready, let's do it," Jubes nodded, swallowing her anger. Her friends were only trying to help, and the least she could do was let them try. The sounds of Monet banging on the door alerted them, and they strode out. Caramel toffee skin and a flawless minidress curved on Monet's body. Paige's tank top and miniskirt flowed around her legs like a cloud.

"BMW's fired up. Angelo's wondering what's keeping you two so long," Monet tapped her foot. "I told them I'd get you in 7.5 minutes from now…"

"We're on time, jeez!" Paige groaned dramatically. "So where's Evv?"

"He's on the phone with Jono. His band's playing at 10. Luckily I know the club owner who can get us in…" Monet said as she looked at her nails. "Now, are we done with the prelims?"

"Okay, now or never," Jubilee mumbled, fixing her strawberry gloss. Although she couldn't tolerate Monet except in small doses, the bond of team spirit was with her. Especially when she saw Everett stride out in his long baggy cargo pants, baseball cap, and matching leather sports jacket. He gave Jubilee a look over and smiled.

Angelo wolf whistled, and motioned to them. Page fluttered her eyes dramatically, and thrust her hand through Everett's one arm, and he extended his hand to the other. Monet sashayed down the stairs first, followed by the three musketeers. Angelo opened the door, and motioned for Jubilee to cram in the back with Everett and Paige. Monet settled up front, and they waved goodbye to the others who were staying in that night.

The motor roared as Generation X piled into the car and the sounds of Linkin Park rattled through the soundsystem. They were off to Club Flaming Feather, where Jono's band was playing for it's once a month gig, and where tonight Monet had promised to get them in free, because the club owner was a relative of hers.

* * *

"This takes me back," Bobby Drake crowed. They stood before the Flaming Feather, almost on top of Side Pocket. 

Lori rolled her eyes. "You have GOT to be kidding! This is a 21 and under night!"

"Well there is the bar next door… with LOTS of pool tables," said Drake. "That's why we came, right Gambit?"

"You know it, mes ami," Gambit laughed.

"Don't know WHY in HELL you dragged me here," Logan grumbled.

"Mister Personality strikes again," Drake whispered to Lori.

"Well why did we drag him along again?"

"The only reason I came with you clowns is cause Jeannie asked me to, for her sake," Logan mumbled. "An' to keep YOU outta trouble…"

"Hey I don't NEED a babysitter… capiche?" Bobby snickered. He strode over to the entrance on the one side that was to the left of the club part, where a line of teenagers were clustered before a bouncer crossing his arms over his chest.

"Damn kids," Logan mumbled as he and Remy stood at the entrance to the club.

"Don't knock it," Gambit said with a laugh. Rogue held his hand, and they were motioning for a table in the back.

"Do they have any damn pool tables?" Logan asked, glancing around at the throbbing pulse of the nightclub next door. Teens gyrated and body bumped to the beat that made him want to grit his teeth.

"Hey, just like college," Bobby laughed as he held Lori's hand.

"Yeah… it kinda grows on you. But we're STAYING away from the dance club… I don't wanna smell puke everywhere…" said Lori with a chuckle

"Ah promise we'll take that chip offa yer shoulder, Wolvie," said Rogue as she nudged Logan.

"Soon as we get in, we rack up, Remy promise," Gambit reassured him.

"C'mon you cranky old bastard, lighten up," Marrow kicked Logan in the shins. "Stupid flatscan place…"

"There are mutants perhaps THIS way," Colossus jerked his head in the direction of the nightclub.

"More my speed," Marrow mumbled. "Friggin adults. Let's get the fuck outta here, Reds…"

"Excuse me," Colossus said as he wandered off.

"Over there, but Remy have someone he want you to meet," said Gambit.

"Don't know WHY you dragged my but to this place," Wolverine mumbled. He was still feeling strange after the return home, disoriented and disembodied from what seemed like a journey of a thousand years. Although Marrow cursed and protested at the whole thing, once she got through the door she seemed to lighten up a bit. She managed to drag Colossus into the club with her, and he shrugged his stoic Russian apology to a moody Wolverine.

"All the ol' fogies are next door playing pool!" laughed Paige.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Jubilee laughed. She risked only an occasional glance at the adults who were entering and glancing with disdain at the Flaming Feather, right next door to the Side Pocket.

Those who were the under 21 ventured back and forth. Around them, some had the pink armbands that denoted their status as too young to drink, but not too young to party.

* * *

Jubilee gyrated and tossed to the flickering lights, along with Monet and Paige. Despite her resentment, she was starting to loose her rivalry towards Monet. Everett and Angelo were whooping it up with the girls, and they were sharing the good well being. 

"Have a sip of this," Paige urged. Jubilee sipped the punch, and almost wanted to spit it out, for it tasted of alcohol.

"Ugh, is this spiked?" she asked.

"Yeah, ain't it cool?" Paige drawled, her southern accent coming out with a vengeance.

"How did you get us to DRINK?" Jubilee demanded. "This is so LAME!"

"Here, we forgot these," Paige said with a chuckle. Monet passed something to Jubilee.

"Don't be a poop," Monet tisked. "For all intents and purposes, we are legal…"

"What's THIS?" Jubilee asked, shaking her head.

"So you look legal…" Monet winked.

"As IF!" Jubilee snorted. "I'm not wearing THIS!"

"Who's gonna care? You got the ids like the REST of us, so don't boo hoo," Angelo nudged her in the ribs.

"You in this all the way, or not?" Monet sniffed at Jubilee.

"Fine, you win, M," said Jubilee, grabbing the bracelet and letting the girl clip it on so she matched the others in Gen X.

"Save me," she mumbled as she sighed and grabbed the test tube shot that Everett handed her. He slid his arm around her waist and smiled down at her. Jono's strange stare and mouthless countenance moved into view as he took a place by Paige. He watched with strange muted fascination at the movements of Everett and Jubilee.

Paige slid her arm around his waist, and stood at the sidelines, explaining to him over the pounding pulse. His guitar was to the side stage, while the techno pulsed and roared overtop. Angelo and Monet gyrated alongside Everett and Jubilee. Alcohol worked its magic, and the six teenagers, except for a detached Jono were all drifting off.

En Vogue's song, "Take me Higher" swooned and wreathed in Jubilee's ears. She hung around Everett's hips, feeling the warmth of his body and arms synching around her. Synch reached out to feel the pain that was evaporating, his arms on Jubilee's hips. She snatched a glimpse at Monet's perfect coordination, and the press of Angelo's lips to her cheek. Jono had even joined the strange procession, picking up on Paige's intoxicated thoughts and duplicating them for himself.

"You okay, Jubecita?" Angelo asked as she swung into Everett's arms, and he held her close.

"She don't look too good," Everett whispered. "Jubes, you all right?"

"I'll get her a coke," Monet offered. She moved off.

Jono's telepathic query reminded them that his set was on. Everett gently moved Jubilee to sit down next to him at a table near the front of the club. She sipped the coke, giggling and leaning on Everett's shoulder while he sipped at another test tube shot. Angelo was puffing on what looked like a Cuban cigar of all things, and passed it around.

"Ugh," Jubilee groaned. "Get that damn thing away…"

"Don't knock it till you try it, Jubicita," Angelo laughed as he playfully blew smoke in her face. Jubilee crowed and sipped a bit of rum and coke, kissing Everett sloppily on the cheek. He laughed, his arm twisted round her waist as Paige giggled and waved wildly to the stage.

* * *

Back in Side Pocket, Wolverine had gotten a booth away from the noise of the Flaming Feather next door. Why they had to pick under 21 to come HERE was beyond him, but Rogue was rather insistent that he come along. Especially in light of the fact that Storm and Forge were now an item again, since he'd returned.

Not that he wanted to get back in the saddle again. Although Rogue's cowboy hat and her big grin were just too cheesy and stupid to miss. He couldn't miss seeing the shock on her face when she walked in, and found that she had miscalculated the date for Western Night by one week! Despite this, she had regained her self-cheer, because she was running quickly back to the table with someone he'd never met.

"Here you go, mon ami, one shot of whisky and soda," said Gambit, placing a drink before Logan. He sighed and gave a grunt.

"Thanks, Cajun… I'm glad someone remembered I'm kinda sick of beer…"

"You sure you should be having that… your healing factor…" started Bobby. Wolverine's glare stopped him cold and he glanced anxiously at Lori.

"Let's go see if we can get any pool tables… you game, Logan?" asked Bobby.

"Nah, go ahead an' play. I'll just sit here an' see what Rogue's got cooked up," Logan sighed.

"Suit yourself…" Bobby grinned. "But I know you're gonna be joining us before the night's through… and then we'll see if you still have the ol' touch with the cue…"

"Got more of a touch with the cue then you'd think, kid," Logan mumbled. Gambit said little as Logan sipped his whisky slowly.

"You sure comin' here was okay with you, cause Remy thinks you're kinda quiet…" said Gambit as he sipped his white wine.

"Well, if I didn't, Rogue would drive me nuts," said Logan, sipping more whisky and then rolling the glass between his hands thoughtfully.

"True," Gambit grinned. "Rogue have dat effect on people… wraps men around her little finger…"

"Wolvie, I want you to meet Shandi…" said Rogue introducing him to a perky blonde girl that seemed around Gambit's age. The slight western motif to her clothes seemed appealing, but Logan could only manage a weak smile.

He kissed her hand and let the gentleman take over. Although he didn't feel like he wanted any companionship he let Rogue and Gambit whisk him away with Shandi, and Warren and Betsy towards the booth. They settled down with a whole list of drinks.

"So we were saying that this club should have a WESTERN night," Shandi said as she babbled to Rogue.

"Ah know, ain't it GREAT," Rogue laughed. "But oopsie me, ah plum forgot it was NEXT week!"

"Yeah, swell,' Logan mumbled. That ache at the core of his being wasn't eased at all. Call it massive guilt perhaps. Ororo had gone back to Forge, and he couldn't have expected her to wait for him.

He felt Shandi's arm thread through his, and he sighed. This was not anything he wanted any part of. Playing a game while their inane chatter rattled his brain, and he found himself lighting a cigar and everyone frowning.

"I thought you gave those up," Bobby nudged him.

"I think it's rather rugged… can I give it a shot?" Shandi asked, and plucked the cigar from him.

"Excuse me, I need to see a man about a horse," Logan mumbled. "Carry on folks…"

"Okay," Shandi said, watching him leave. Bobby glanced at her apologetically.

"He's just come back from a LONG trip," Bobby whispered.

"Is he ALWAYS that quiet?" Shandi whispered. "He seems that kinda dark an' angsty type…"

"Ol' Logan just needs a bit a' TLC," Rogue smiled. "Maybe he'll soften up with a few beers in him…"

"Healing factor or no," Gambit added, knocking back his white wine. Shandi grinned as Bobby winked at her, and Lori suddenly complimented her on the terrific way she'd done her hair.

Meanwhile Logan's eyes darted around, desperately looking for an escape. He was way too big to fit through the tiny window in the men's room, so that idea was out. Maybe that damn teenybopper dance club was a good place to duck out. He'd apologize in three hours when they all got wasted and he could ditch the skirt Rogue fixed him up with.

_Dammit, he didn't want female company right now_. It wasn't in his stomach. All he wanted… was something to ease the ache that had build inside him for two years. That missing piece of what had made him strong, and leeched out of him with the adamantium. Granted his healing factor was working back up to its old capacity, yet he knew there were a lot of unsaid things.

She had gotten his letters, and eventually stopped writing. Wolverine frowned, stepping through the pounding pulse beat. Teens moved and gyrated, and he smelled booze. Who in the HELL had pulled that stunt, for most of these kids were barely legal to buy cigarettes, and hardly even the right side of 21? Sighs and sounds were driving him nuts, and he leaned against a pillar and lit a smoke, relieved that the cigarette smoking teens gave him a cover. He glanced back to see a bit of doorway, and sighed in relief despite the cacophony that his friends had forgotten him.

Shandi had found some young guy to hang on, and Rogue was getting snockered by the look of it. He bellied up to the bar, and saw the perplexed look of the 21 something tender who blinked at him. "Gimmie a whisky," he whispered.

"Um, you looking for someone…"

"Nah, just a drink. They won't let me smoke next door, darlin'," he chuckled. She shrugged and got his drink, and he felt the pressing bodies of teens milling around. Groaning he realized in that flannel shirt and jeans he stuck out like a sore thumb.

* * *


	3. Gabba troubles

**_Chapter 3 Gaba Daba Doo

* * *

_**

Jubilee was feeling the aching again. Everett droned on with Angelo as she sat there and inhaled deeply of the cigarette. It didn't take away the buzzing in her mind, or the fog that was still not enough to stop the hurt that welled up again.

Paige and Jono telepathed back and forth amonst the circle of friends. Everett eventually shifted his conversation towards Monet, and Angelo had found some other girl to try and impress with his dry smartass wit and tough guy attitude. "Jubicita, you gonna ask this bum to dance or what?"

"Nah I'm gonna hit the little girls room," she chuckled.

"Want company…"

"What, and split up a convo about Buffy? Nothin' doin," she laughed. Grabbing a test tube shot from Angelo, she gave him a sloppy kiss and stumbled among the dancers. Jono's set had come and gone, and she had dumbly nodded and kept that fool grin on her face.

Now as she drifted past the gyrating couples, she saw the utter invincibility. Weary, Jubilee felt the weight of the darkness welling up in her stomach. A quick glance to the bar beyond where the pool tables were snagged something she'd locked away. Anger filled her, and then evaporated to a misery. Damn. Two years it had been and still.

"Hey, wanna dance?" asked some nameless tall strange in a green bowling shirt.

"What the hell," Jubilee mumbled, and plastered that fake smile. She sipped more of the liquor and welcomed the smashing haze that shattered everything and made the world look pretty again.

Although the music had words, she couldn't hear them. Only whoop and see the smile that blonde guy was flashing her. Running his hands up and down her ass and bumping his body to hers. She glided before him, flirting with disaster as he slid his hands up and down her front, and she twisted out of his grasp. There was a slight stumble to her step, and she swooned against him. What did another drink matter anyway.

"Want?" he asked, and she didn't even think when he handed her a share of whatever he had placed on his tongue. The world grew intense with thousands of pinprick sensations. The velvety touch of each draw of his finger down her arm blew her mind.

His warmth and his scent. Aching hot. Music spilling and curling on the canvas. Her head swaying and sagging like a rag doll one moment and her laugh echoing insanely to be drowned out by the pulse frying beat. Only it existed and she snapped her hips and twisted her body to capture that anchor to reality. The guy had some name, Brad or Chad or Chet or something, and it was easy to coo and bat her eyelashes and get another intoxicating sip. How many test tube shots? She didn't know or care. A glance back to her friends indicated Page's thumbs up, and Everett's eyes fixed on Monet.

"Sloppy seconds," she laughed.

"Those your buds?" Chad or Brad grinned.

"Yesss," she laughed, flopping her head to his chest.

"Hey Jube… you comin' back over? Or are we interrupting anything?" asked Angelo, getting up.

"Nah, we're good," said Jubilee with a foolish grin.

"Ohh, does he have a BROTHER at home?" Paige asked, getting up and walking over.

"Hi there… can I have your number, I forgot mine," Chad or Brad or whoever grinned. "Wait, I already have your friends… right?"

"Yep…"

"Too bad she's already spoken for," said Angelo, nodding towards Jono who was sitting in the corner.

"Hmm, who am I to mess with the girlfriend of a band guy," Jubilee's new date chuckled.

"Jubes, you got yerself one interesting new friend," Monet said. "I like your taste…"

"That's Monet…" Jubilee pointed.

"Ahh," her date laughed. "Pleased…"

"As am I," Monet grinned, her arm threaded through Everett's.

"Let's give 'em a show," he chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. He tasted strangely bitter and his kiss was sloppy and nowhere near anything but a clumsy wet lick. She played along, letting his hands grope and pinch her body so hard they'd leave bruises. Page, Jono and the others dipped out of sight as he dragged her laughing body into the dance floor and ground his hips to hers.

They spun right past the man who seemed out of place, in a flannel shirt. Smoking a stolen Marlborough and drowning his sorry ass in an endless glass of whisky. Out of the corner of her eye Jubilee whooped and waved, then lightly pushed against the man who was groping and pinching her ass. "Heyyyy…" she crooned, and then nudged Chat or Brad or whoever away.

"Not nice to tease, Jules," he joked.

"Jubilee… jubilee," she corrected, swaying against him. "Chinese…"

"Ah so," he joked. She stumbled and he grabbed her, laughing.

"That ain't funny," she slurred, poking his chest. "Policktically… politic… politically incorrect… ya know…"

Wolverine snapped his head around at the sudden scent that moved past. _It couldn't possibly be.. could it?_ A familiar whiff jolted him out of his self-made pity party like cold water. How in HELL could it be? _Among all the scents in the damn world, hers? Why now of all the times? Smelling of bubble gun and something sweet that teased and tormented him. No, it had to be the whisky._

He sniffed it, and was blasted with male pheromones thick and hot. Making his skin crawl. No, he must be going crackers to think SHE would be here. When she was supposed to be in Massachusetts, making her new life and painting the town red with Everett, or Angelo or whoever she seemed to have met when he last slipped in, and thought twice about visiting.

She was happy, she didn't need him. He'd left her, and the letters gradually decreased. OF course. She didn't need HIM anymore. Not when he had told her 'no'. Dashed her heart and adolescent hopes to shreds and then packed her off to that place.

"It's Jubilee… you say it with me…" she slurred. His ear twitched and his head snapped around. Would the madness end? Surely that girl who was pushing against that guy pawing her wasn't her. Although the dark hair and tone of voice indicated familiarity.

Still he hated the way that man was groping and pinching her like ripe fruit. "Hey… lemmie go… wiseass…" she said, beating his chest clumsily. Great she was more lit that a Christmas tree, Logan groaned. Then the scent hit him.

"Oh god," he gasped, and the bottom dropped out of his soul for a moment. Dear God, of ALL the clubs on the planet she was HERE?

"C'mon girl… gimme a bit will ya," he laughed.

"Lemmie GO, you dweeb," she slurred and her foot came down hard on his. He suddenly cursed and grabbed her.

"You ain't playin' nice… you shouldn't do that…"

"Says mister badass…" Jubilee poked him. Anger boiled up at the one who observed them, and he waited to see if she would fight back. Where were her friends? How in HELL could they leave her?

"Bitch, you'd better be nice… I bought you drinks…" he said, and she shoved him.

"Piss up a rope, jackass," she laughed, and shoved him back.

His hand raised and smacked her face. Logan saw red, and before he could stop himself he was shoving his way through the crowd, snarling as he leapt on the guy. People had begun to stare as Jubilee started reeling and exchanging blows with the kid. In sick fascination they had stood aside. Now Jubilee saw blood out her nose and stumbled back. Someone pushed her aside, and then Brad or Chat or Chet went down.

"You don't EVER hit a woman, you hear, ASSHOLE!" Logan snarled, slamming him up against the wall.

"Hey, what the fuck's your problem ya ol' fart," mumbled Chad.

"You miserable piece of GARBAGE, I swear to god I'll kill you if you TOUCH her again," Logan growled, and the guy shivered at the angry gleam. Jubilee glanced up, blinking as her assailant was slammed hard against the wall, and fainted dead cold.

Seeing the guy go down, one of his friends threw a punch at Logan. He ducked out of the way, diving towards Jubilee. Seconds later the man's fist cracked into someone else's, and then a fight erupted in the wake of Logan's timely rescue. Angrily Logan shoved his way through the sea of punching and kicking figures, and kept his claws sheathed. No point in getting this to be any worse.

"Ohhhh god…" she groaned, and started to sob as the world reeled around her. Someone moved up and gently cupped her chin.

"You okay kid… say somethin'," said a gruff voice. Jubilee sobbed and spat blood, feeling the touch of hands that must be a nightmare turned dream.

"Deserved it, I did," she groaned.

"Jubes, oh God… what the hell… what in flamin' HELL are you doin' here…" Wolverine ranted, and she tilted her head back, hearing loud sniffs as he smelled alcohol and something else on her breath. "You're drunk… who in God's name let you…"

"Let me go… you can't tell me what to do! You LEFT ME!" she sobbed. Angrily Logan pinched a nerve cluster in her neck, rendering her temporarily unconscious.

"What's going on here?" the security guard yelled. Bouncers were rushing around, struggling to return order to the nightclub as they grabbed several perpetrators.

"It was HIM!" someone pointed towards the side entrance. Logan cursed as he cradled Jubilee on his lap, in the process of picking her up in his arms off the dirty floor.

"Call the damn police… that bastard just attacked her, an' I was just defending her!" Wolverine snarled at him.

"I saw him…" said the waitress as she rushed up. "I just called for the cops now… he was only protecting her…"

"There someplace I can take her to while we play twenty questions, away from the damn sightseers?" Wolverine jerked his head in the direction of the crowd.

"This way," the security guard said. "C'mon… we have an office in the back…"

* * *

"Jubilee!" Paige cried as she rushed up, and then ground to a halt when Jono's hand closed on hers. 

"No, someone ELSE is here. Best not to disturb 'em…" Jono said softly.

"Who? That asshole…" Angelo got out. "I told ya we shouldn't have let her go with that scum… but NOOO… would you listen?"

"Shut up, Angelo!" Page turned on him. "It was bad enough… when that fight broke out… but we gotta get her…"

"Hold on, I think I see the cops comin'," said Everett, grabbing Paige and tugging her back with Jono's help.

"Terrific," Angelo cursed. "Where's Jubicita?"

"Guess…" Monet sniffed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something. Quickly she sailed over the heads of the struggling crowd. Jono's powers spread out, blocking her temporarily from those that had seen her, till he was diverted to stop Paige from running into the fray.

Monet climbed along the metal light scaffolding on the ceiling, and glanced down. She saw the burly shape of a flannel shirted man was leaning down and gently cradling Jubilee in his arms. With great care he lifted her up, and her head rolled back against his chest as he carried her out of the club. Jubilee's head dropped on her chest.

A security guard and a waitress were escorting him away, and Monet shook her head. Should she tell her friends, or just let them find out on their own? Either way, there wasn't much they could do in a room full of people. She had to first find an unobtrusive way to get down from the ceiling amongst the flashing Technicolor lights.

"Jubilee!" Paige cried. "Where is she!"

Husk and Chamber swam through the crowd which was being pushed back by bouncers. Club music had snapped off, and the angry shouts and laughs of the dancers were pushing every which way. Angelo snaked around out of sight through the arms and legs, glancing this way and that. He didn't see any trace of her, except the handbag that had dropped. Snaking out a hand he grabbed it and dragged it back to thrust into Paige's hand.

"Here's her purse," he said, passing it to Paige. "But there ain't a sign of her… shit…"

"Oh god… where's Monet…"

* * *

"Excuse me, but who are you sir?" the club owner asked, as Logan sat down, and gently lay Jubilee across his lap on the battered couch. The office was a small hole in the wall, like Logan had expected in a dump like this.

"This kid's my niece," Logan said quickly as he dug in his pockets, putting as much distance as he could between himself and the rest of the onlookers.

"Oh?"

"I came lookin' for her, cause she didn't call," Logan said. "An' I was protectin' her from someone who was tryin' to rape her…"

"Is that so?" asked the manager, Augustan St. Croix. "I don't like fights in my club sir… but if you say she was your niece… and you were just worried about her…"

"Yeah. Wouldn't YOU be pissed if someone pawed one of YOUR kids?" Logan asked.

"Um… sir…" a woman's voice interrupted as she pushed her head and shoulders through the battered door. "The police are here. They want to speak to whoever was involved in the fight…"

"Great… look, you can stay back here, but you'd BETTER not run off…"

"Not till the kid comes round," Logan mumbled as he cradled her head and shoulders on his lap. Slowly he stroked her hair aside of her face. Why was she here, and not in Massachusetts? Storm had said she wanted nothing to do with him. Surely it was coincidence she was at the same bar and nightclub as he, or was it?

His ear twitched at the sound of footsteps and the smell of brass and shoe polish. Terrific, the police. Judging from the lady's voice, it was that same waitress who had brought him back to the manager's office, and given him the water which he was sponging Jubilee's face off with. So far the nerve pinch had rendered her unconscious enough to at least get her free of the fray. Just how long she would be out was anyone's guess.

"Here he is," the waitress said. "Excuse me, Mr. Logan, but Det. Florez wants to speak to you…"

"Excuse me, but were you the man who just ended up decking that kid with the bloody nose?" asked a police officer as he pushed his way in.

"If ya mean the guy who was pawing my Jubilee, then yeah… I decked him, but only after I saw him slap her around and throw a punch at me…"

"So you DID engage in aggravated assault?"

"No. Self defense. That bastard put something in her drink… so are you gonna arrest ME for carin' about the kid or HIM for putting his filthy hands on her?" Logan snarled.

"I was rescuin' her," Logan said. "I can explain. Here's her license…"

HE dug something out of his pocket, and shoved it in the officer's face. "Her name's Jubilation Lee. I'm responsible for her… an' I was makin' sure she was safe. Which apparently she wasn't…"

"Were you aware of her whereabouts, Mr. Logan?" asked Det. Florez, scribbling on a carbon sheet on a notepad.

"She goes to school in Massachusetts. I thought that she was there. Not here. So this is a big shock t' me… she was supposed to be with her classmates… I had no IDEA…"

"So you weren't aware she was even here?"

"Nah. But I had my suspicions she wasn't at school cause it was spring break, an' when I called her teacher Miss Frost, she said that Jubilee had gone on a trip. So's I figured it was just some innocent teenage side trip. But I was out with my friends… an' I saw an' heard her. Naturally I was shocked, an' so I wandered over t' see if she was ok… an' she WASN'T… that kid had his hands all over her, an' I smelled somethin' wrong on her breath. She's drunk…"

"I see. So what's your relation to her?

"I'm her legal guardian," Wolverine mumbled. "I can prove it to ya an' all… kid's with me…"

"So her parents…"

"Are dead," said Logan. "Long time. She's pretty much in the care a' Miss Frost, an' Professor Charles Xavier… that school in West Chester. But she was transferred here…"

"I'll need your name and address to verify all this…"

"Of course," Logan said, digging out his license again and dropping it in front of the officer. "But if ya don't' mind… she's not doin' too good, an' she needs to see a doctor, or at least get to bed an' rest…"

"Thank you for your cooperation. We'll be in touch with you in the next few days, Mr. Logan… you may go…"

The door flew open and Mr. Saint Croix shouted, "That's the guy who STARTED the fight… blame HIM not me?"

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Det. Florez, standing in his way. "Jose!"

"Sorry, Luis, but he insisted on showing you… oh you got the testimony already…"

"Yeah, he's legit. Seems the kid was underage…" said the officer, glaring at the security guard, and the waitress who poked her head around.

"But I could swear…" Mr. St. Croix gasped.

"Just step inside here, sir, and ma'am," Det. Florez said firmly. They reluctantly pushed past and sat down where the police officer indicated. Another plainclothes, a Sgt. followed them and exchanged glances with Logan and Florez.

"Can I go now?" Logan asked. Jubilee groaned as her head rolled back and forth on his chest.

"Yeah… but we're gonna have to call and speak to you later," said Det. Florez. "Seems you weren't the only one worried about a few children who were doing what they shouldn't be…"

"Hnh," Logan grunted, carefully carrying Jubilee out past the glaring looks of the manager and the bartender.

* * *

"Where's Jubilee!" Everett cried as he saw the security rushing around. 

"This way… that guy was pawing her, crap…" Paige got out.

"I told you, but would you listen, noo…" Jono said sardonically.

"Crap, crap CRAP!" Paige cursed, fighting her way to the front. Angelo reached there first, seeing the green shirted blonde guy who was holding his nose and spitting blood.

"Jubilee!" Paige cried.

"You friends of her?" asked the police officer who had just walked in.

"Yes, what happened? We saw her dancing and then everyone started getting in our way and then…"

"We got her license and number from her uncle who came an' took her out," said the manager.

"Yes… we know… a Mr. James Logan came to get her," said the officer, looking at his book.

"Her WHO?" asked Paige, voice climbing an octave.

"Don't' tell me you don't know…" the manager blinked.

"She came with us, we had no idea…" Everett trailed off.

"He knew her all right. Said he'd take care of it," the bartender, Sheryl shrugged.

"I'm getting two stories here, what is going on?" the officer asked.

"Let me handle this," Monet said smoothly. "Excuse me, but you spoke with my aunt over the phone…"

"Miss. St. Croix…" said the manager. "She was with you?"

"Yes, I can explain everything… we were a group that came together, and we all are just worried about our friend Jubilation Lee. We're here together visiting town, and we just want to know what happened to her…"

"I have her purse," said Paige. "Here's her license…"

"This is really strange," the manager mumbled.

"The man who carried her out said he knows her," said the officer, scratching his head. "He had her driver's license and everything with him… which leads me to my next question…may I ask WHY your underage friend was intoxicated?"

"Oh crap," Everett mumbled as he saw Paige flush red.

"There's no WAY this guy could have had her license because WE have her purse!" Paige protested. "Right here…"

"Well then WHY does she have a driver's license in the state of New York as WELL as Massachusetts, with TWO different ages listed?" asked the officer. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you kids to come with me…"

"I can explain…" Monet started.

"Oh I'm sure you can, young lady," the officer said.

"Excuse me, I can vouch for her," the manager said. "She's my niece…"

"If she is, you're in just as much trouble for serving alcohol to minors…" said the officer darkly.

"Monet, I'm afraid you and I will have to have a chat. As for the rest of your little friends, I want to know their parent's phone numbers and names…"

"We have someone to call," said Everett quickly. "Let us call Miss Frost… we're all students at a school…"

"Real SMART," Paige groaned as they dug themselves in deeper.

"Which leads me to ask, are you all legal?"

"Um… well…"

"Um…." Paige and Monet exchanged glances.

"I don't know WHO in hell is running this place, but you're in a LOT of trouble," said the police officer. "I think you'll ALL have to take a ride downtown with me… before this gets any more tangled…"


	4. Painful reunion

**_Chapter4 Painful Reunion

* * *

_**

"No… no…" Jubilee groaned. She clung to his neck as he stepped out of the alleyway and into the fresh air.

"Easy kid, I got ya," Logan urged. She whimpered, burying her face in his neck. Where on earth could he go? Of all the times to leave his scoot behind. Gambit and everyone else seemed long gone, for he couldn't sense their scents anywhere. Most likely they had figured he had ditched them, and left him to fend for himself.

Sighing, Logan started the long walk, and reached the corner. He waved wildly for a taxi, and managed to climb inside. Jubilee half snored in his arms, her head and shoulders pillowed on his lap. Slowly he rubbed her forehead, anxiously glancing up at the meter and the anxious driver.

"Mister, I dunno what her trip is, but she looks pretty lit…"

"Mind yer own business, bub," Logan snapped. "How long to the park an' ride? I'm inna hurry!"

"How much is it worth to ya?"

"Fifty bucks give ya enough incentive?" Logan asked, digging a fifty out of his pocket and waving it just before the glassed barrier.

"Mister, you're talkin' my lingo," the cabby laughed, jamming down on the accelerator. Jubilee almost tumbled off his lap, but Logan's sturdy arm snaked out and grabbed her tightly.

"Lemmie go you jerk," Jubilee howled as she was carried out bodily into the fresh air.

"Don'cha recognize me? It's Wolvie… ya know… the ol' Canucklehead… are you hurt?" Wolverine asked, holding her down in his lap as the cab pulled away.

"Wolverine… heheh…. What the hell you doin' here?" she slurred, blinking up at him. Anger creased his face and she stopped just short of touching him as he held her off her feet.

"Could ask YOU the same question. God Jubes, you shouldn't be here… why…"

"Field trip… Got every RIGHT to be here… what are You doin' here?" Jubilee asked, poking his chest with an index finger. "You left… me…"

"Left ya, but damn kid… what kinda FRIENDS would let you… crap…" he shook his head. "If anything happened to you…"

"Goin' out onna town," Jubilee singsoned, the sensation of his smell inundating her. That ache tore through her and she found herself twisting his hair around her finger as he crushed her close and she struggled against his rough embrace.

"You shouldn't be here…."

"I'mma kid…" she snapped. "Right… I'm a BAAD girl… right?"

"Crap, drinking… and what else…" he rambled, as she pushed against him.

"Why are you HERE?" Jubilee shouted loudly.

"Shhh, dammit," he hissed as she laughed loudly and then sniffled as she looked at him, bleary eyed through the haze of booze and something ELSE he didn't even want to CONSIDER.

"You okay back there?" the Indian accented driver asked.

"Yeah, how far?" Logan shouted up.

"Another ten minutes!" the driver answered. Jubilee squirmed and writhed.

"So it was your so called friends you dragged you here?" Logan demanded.

"Who are you to say what's right, huh?" Jubilee demanded each word slurred and loud. "You left me alone, with Frosty an' the gang. You got NO say in my life… bub…"

"Kid this aint' funny… I'm getting you outta here… you're flamin' drunk, and I don't know what the hell else… you been takin' something…" Logan scolded. "So just sit still… we're in a cab so don't' make scenes…"

"Chad… brad… chet or whoever the asshole gave me somethin' weird…" she mumbled, rolling her head next to his.

"Slimeball," Wolverine growled in his throat. "You're comin' with me, the HELL away from here… cripes…"

"Lemmie GOO… Wolvie," she sniffled. "You shouldn't be here…"

"I had to," he whispered. Glancing out the window he saw the familiar signs, and smelled the diesel discharge of the city bus in the other lane. Fortunately it wasn't too far up the street where Rogue and Gambit had parked the Ferrari, and insisted he leave the Harley behind.

"Just ahead sir," the cabby mumbled.

"About damn time," Wolverine cursed.

"Why? You left… you don't CARE about me, I'm just inna way," she sobbed lightly.

"Nah, that ain't true, Jubes. I couldn't take care of ya… I wasn't the best at what I did… anymore…"

"You're a FRAIDY cat, you jackass," she heaved, pushing him hard. "Couldn't handle loosing your bones… could ya? Couldn't handle yer friends helping you?"

"Jubes you ain't yerself… I know yer pissed at me… but now ISN'T the time for this…" he mumbled.

"We're here," the cabby said. Struggling to hold onto a fighting Jubilee, he tossed the fifty through the front.

"Open the door, an' make it quick bub!" he snarled. Not arguing the man disengaged the locks. He was glad to see that strange duo exit, even if the girl was half being dragged out by the short hairy man. It wasn't his business to question why, he figured as he pocketed the generous fare.

* * *

When she next came round, she was leaning against his chest and humming. "Jubes, you with me?" 

"Wolviee… I'm sorry I yelled… I didn't mean it…" she mumbled, and reached her arms out. He had set her down on a park bench, and turned to unlock the padlocks on his scoot, which had been left in a public commuter lot. Now he reached down and picked her up. She gave him a clumsy hug and pressed a kiss to his sandpapery cheek.

"Jubes, thank god," he mumbled, setting her down on the seat. "Now can ya do somethin' for me?"

"Suree…anything for you," she cooed. "I'm always here for you…"

"Sit up, an' hold on. Just hold onta me an' don't let go," he grunted, climbing on the scoot and she slid her arms around him. Her hands clumsily traced up and down his shirt as he fired up the engine, and roared out of the lot. Her head pressed to his as her arms hugged achingly tight and would have ground a lesser man's ribs to powder.

* * *

He sighed with relief as she sang softly to him, and mumbled his name. Half hour or so later, running speed limits he pulled up to Greymalkin lane. He smelled nobody as he parked the scoot, and carefully picked Jubilee up in his arms. Another soft sopping wet kiss was plastered on his cheek and he sighed with sadness as he carried her inside. 

Just the thump of his boots and the jarring motion of his body were what she saw and heard. Smelling his musk, tobacco and leather that were a welcome friend. That strange dream that she never wanted to end, and she was terrified to wake as she clutched him close. Stairs curled around and he carried her into the dim darkness of something familiar.

Temporarily she shifted sideways and then was draped in pitch darkness. Something soft blew up from under and she realized he was putting her on a flat surface. He leaned down and she felt her shoes being taken off and set aside. She bounced her heels off the side of the bed as Wolverine said, "Hang on darlin… just gotta get the door…"

"Yeah, whatever you say, Wolvie…" she cooed, watching him as he scribbled with pen and paper on something. Snorting he turned and she saw his hair wildly sticking out in that manner she had memorized.

"Gonna get this off ya… ya smell like beer. Don't get the wrong idea… but I ain't lettin' 'em come home an' smell the booze and beer on ya…" he mumbled as he tried to find the fastenings. Jubilee whooped and crossed her arms, pulling her shirt off and tossing it to him. She lay back and heard his frustrated groan.

"Jeez Wolvie all ya had ta do was ask me," she laughed as he reached down to unfasten her belt and drag her jeans off. He tossed them in a heap with her shirt, and pulled her up against him. Jubilee wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Easy, Jubes… hold on… gotta put ya into something to sleep in," he mumbled, pushing her away and tugging a T-shirt over her head. It didn't quite work, so he resorted to tugging one of his spare flannel shirts around her body and buttoning it. She reached around and clumsily undid her bra, tugging it out and tossing it onto the pile to his astonished glance.

"Jubes, don't do that, this ain't what it looks like…"

"Wolvie, c'mere… you…" she murmured and moved towards him. He had sat down on the bed near her, tugging the covers back when she clasped him about the neck and planted a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek.

"Don't do this… hey…knock it off," he snorted but she kept plastering soppy kisses till she hit his mouth. She pushed him back hard, harder than she planned and it was partly cause he lost his balance that he fell backwards with her on top of him.

"Mmm," she murmured, and then he felt her lips come down on his, and her tongue thrusting clumsily into his mouth as she shifted on him.

A loud growl escaped his throat as he grasped her neck, and she straddled him. Half of him wanted to continue the kiss, while the rest knew this was the LAST thing he should be doing to a half drunk kid. He tasted the ecstasy on her tongue and frowned, realizing why she was so amorous and intoxicated.

"Son of a bitch," he thought as she thrust her hips to his and locked her arms tightly around his neck. While he struggled to think straight, her tongue slid past his and he felt his body desperately wanting to respond though it was wrong. To smell her, taste her and be near her.

Finally he pushed her gently away as he rolled her over on the bed, and she gasped for breath. "I love you Wolvie…" she murmured, caressing his cheek desperately.

"I know, I love ya too, but not THAT way," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "But this ain't right. You're drunk, an' high on something, and I got NO business bein' anywhere near ya in this state…"

"Please, don't leave me alone…" she whispered. "Just stay… just sit… lemmie know you're there?"

"I won't be leaving ya. This is my room yer in," he chuckled sadly. "Just lay down an' I'll be RIGHT over here…"

She smiled goofy and lay with her arms stretched out. Weight shifted as he rose and disappeared, and she felt the room spinning orbits in a fast pirouette. Then the world itself was rotating with her along for the ride before she heard the rustling of cloth and the soft sigh of him putting something on. The bathroom light clicked off, and she saw his dark shape eclipsing the streetlight beaming through the shades.

"Wolvie…" she murmured, reaching up to him.

"You're damn cold," he mumbled, and she felt him lift the covers and tuck them around her. He sat down on a chair by her bed, and pulled it close enough so he was right next to her.

"Mmm," she murmured, and nestled her head on his shoulder. Her arms clutched him tightly, and Wolverine squeezed her close for a moment. He grunted and shifted so he was lying on his back and she could rest her head on his chest.

"Try an' get some rest, ok?" he murmured, kissing her forehead.

"All right, whatever you say," she murmured happily, curling up. He lay his hand down so she could clasp it as she slept there. He sighed in mingled pleasure and pain at the scent of her body so close. Yet when he felt her shift and then give his hand a kiss, he groaned.

"Jubes, knock it off…" he sighed. "OR else I'll havta leave ya…"

"No, please…" she begged. "I'm sorry I can't help it…"

"I know, I know…" he murmured, and patted her hand. She sniffled and hugged him as he shifted on his side and she turned towards him. For a moment he inhaled her desire through the dark. Swooning she mumbled against his lips and then fell limp.

All he heard was the soft inhalation and the beating of her heart in the silence. He sighed once more, and then lowered himself to lay on the floor. Jubilee turned over, so she was facing away, and he settled down. There would be hell to pay next morning, but at least now he could keep her safe for a short time.

* * *

"Do you have any NOTION of how much TROUBLE you're in?" Emma Frost telepathed fiercely. 

"Yes…" said Monet slowly.

"It was HER idea," Paige retorted.

"What were you THINKING?" Frost demanded. "Or WERE you? If it were up to me I'd lock you all in your rooms for the next FIVE years… and I must just DO that when you get BACK here…"

"We're sorry," Everett murmured. They all sat in the police station waiting room. Jono spread the telepathic rebuke with his powers as Chamber amongst them all as they sat there with looks ranging from shame to outrage.

"I don't even HAVE to tell you how inconvenient it is for me to be drawn out of BED at this ungodly hour and have to have Mr. Cassidy schlep me back here with the van!" Emma Frost snorted.

"We know," said Jono. "But we have a problem…"

"I know that I don't sense Jubilee. You'd better have a good explanation of WHERE she is…"

"She's back at the X mansion," said Jono.

"Thank God someone has some sense."

"But we have to get her back…" Page started.

"No, you won't! You will STAY PUT till we come pick you up and I get you OUT of this. If you weren't minors I'd leave you there for the weekend to teach you a lesson," Emma's rebuke echoed in their minds.

"But that hombre Wolverine carried her off," said Angelo.

"I WAS right, he did drag her away," said Monet with a triumphant smirk.

"Don't even go there," said Everett fiercely. "It was YOUR fault we got…"

"Impairment starts with the first drink," Emma's icy telepathic voice chimed. "And that is all I will say to this matter. Do not even consider pointing the finger in anyone else's direction, young man. Thanks to you, Miss St. Croix, none of you are going ANYWHERE for the next break but detention hall. And when you get back, all of you will apply your talents to cleaning the entire school till it shines…"

"Like the Chrysler building?" ventured Jono. Everyone glared evilly at him. He shrugged and took the visual assault of four pairs of eyes in his usual stoic stride.

* * *

A knock on the door jolted him out of a sound sleep. "Logan, are you IN there?" 

"If I was, would ya STOP the damn knocking… cripes you'd wake the DEAD!" he snorted, pushing himself up off the floor.

"Where WERE you, we were worried sick…" came Ororo's voice.

Logan shot back, "Who flamin' cares! I got a sick kid that needed me, so don't even go into ANYTHING About MY lack of a love life…"

"You low life son of a bitch! After AHLL that trouble ah went through to get you a DATE you up an' bolt!"

"Rogue, don't EVEN start. I happened to find Jubilee and her friends rip roarin' DRUNK out of their minds, an' I had to do something… so shut up!" Logan bellowed.

"What?" Rogue got out. "Gambit had left you behind, because they were sure that you had gone somewhere with your date… and then she called from someone else's house…"

"Get her away before I go NUTS!" Logan yelled. "I don't even WANNA talk about that… so help me…"

"Rogue, excuse me," said Storm. "Wolverine… what IS the meaning of this…"

"I'll talk to you, 'Ro… if ya send her away… cause I ain't too keen on her or anyone else right now…"

"Logan, what the hell…" Rogue got out before a whisper from Ororo turned into a shout.

"Rogue is gone. Now would you please explain what you said…? I think I heard the word Jubilee if I wasn't mistaken. Now will you kindly open this door so we can talk properly…"

"Just a minute," Logan mumbled. He leaned over and listened to Jubilee. She was fast asleep, snoring lightly. Carefully he climbed to his feet and picked his way to the door. Unlocking it he opened it a crack and stuck his head out.

"Finally… may I come in?"

"No 'Roro… I don't think I'm ready to have anyone come in here just yet. Trust me… whatever we talk about has to be here, or outta my room…"

"Logan…"

"Please Princess… trust me on this one," Wolverine said as he closed the door and stepped into the hall.

"Logan, I'm sure you have a good explanation…"

"Jubilee was at that bar," said Logan. "An' before you say anything, let me finish…"

"Go on…" Storm said, struggling to keep from loosing her temper.

"I didn't believe it at first. But I'd gone over to get some privacy when I saw some asshole kid dragging and pawing at Jubes… I was in shock… what the HELL Was she doin' HERE when she was supposed to be in Massachusetts…"

"She was at the BAR?" Storm frowned.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. I smelled her little buddies from Gen X right there. An' they were getting' too drunk off their asses to bother keeping tabs on her. So's I stepped in, an the guy's slapping Jubes around… an' I can't help myself an' he's onna floor an' the cops are all round…."

"Goddess... Logan, what insanity provoked this…"

"She was drunk off her ass, an' high as a kite on ecstasy, 'Ro," said Logan. "So I had to get her the HELL outta here…"

"Bright Lady," Ororo sighed. "I had no idea… why didn't Miss Frost…"

"That's what I'd like t' know. She's asleep now in my bed… an' I ain't gonna let her leave my sight till I get an answer…"

"You aren't her most favorite person, Logan," said Ororo bluntly.

"She needed me an' I ran away. I'll be DAMNED if I'm gonna bolt on her now…" Logan said angrily. "So that's why I don't want anyone pokin' their noses in here… she's sleepin' it off… but I know Chuck an' the others wanna story…"

"What will you tell them… she should go back…"

"Not drunk an' high, Ororo," said Logan angrily. "I'm gonna have a good long talk with Frosty an' Chuck. I figured she'd be SAFE here, an' I come home to find she's pissed at me, the whole goddamn world, an' runnin' around like a party animal…"

"You made the right choice at the time, Logan. Nobody is disagreeing because you did what you had to do. But surely keeping her locked in your room isn't the answer…"

"I don't' think she should go BACK with Frosty just yet. Till I talk to Jubes an' get a straight answer. An' settle this once an' for all…" said Wolverine. "Now if ya don't mind, I need to get some rest…"

"Her old room…"

"She's not in the shape to be trusted to be alone. I've gotta sit with her. An' I ain't leavin' her side till Hank takes a look at her in the medlab. I don't wanna bother her… so if you could send him up here first thing tomorrow… an' tell Chuck what's going on…"

"He's coming back tomorrow afternoon from a conference," said Ororo. "And I'll explain to the others…"

"You do that. An' tell Rogue I'm sorry I lost my head…"

"She will understand. Logan, I'm truly sorry…"

"So'm I," Logan sighed as he backed into his room. "Now if ya don't mind…"

"Good night, Logan," Ororo nodded. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "It's good to have you back with us again…"

"Good to be back. Looks like I came back just in the nick of time," Logan snorted as he closed the door.

* * *

After she had dozed off, Logan rose from the bed and crossed over to kneel before his Shinto shrine. The image of Lady Mariko and himself clutching hands smiled serenely, opposite a picture of Amiko, and another of Carol Danvers. Both swords were no longer in t heir place, since he had given them back to Kenuchio Harada in exchange for caring for Amiko. Dammit, he would have to spend some personal time with the girl. He couldn't keep avoiding her. Yet Jubilee needed him. Nevertheless Yukio was willing to tutor the girl for the time being. 

Jubilee needed his full attention now. In and out he breathed, folding his legs into the full lotus and letting his hands lay before him, fingers in that strange position to generate the serenity he craved. Then he felt the telepathic brush that he had anticipated all night.

Professor Xavier's voice in his mind was gentle, but authoritative, Logan, I must speak to you

"About flamin' time Chuck… you wanna have me think you the situation, or tell ya?" Logan spoke aloud. Although he didn't need to, this was easier to hold a proper conversation.

**If you are willing, you may transmit your thoughts to me directly,** Xavier's telepathic reply chimed. I know that Jubilee is here, and that she's suffering great psychic and emotional trauma…

_You won't ship her back to Gen X will ya?_

**Not at the present time.**** You did the right thing bringing her here for us to care for. Now if you don't' mind…** Xavier politely but firmly requested.

_Okay, get ready,"_ Logan mumbled, closing his eyes. He settled down on the mat to center his thoughts and roll them into a coherent but steady chronology of the events of last night. Then he tossed it towards Xavier's mental probes. AS the Professor absorbed and sorted the images, he too felt Logan's anger at seeing Jubilee without such guidance, then his self guilt at failing to provide a better role model.

**First of all, Logan, you must not blame yourself. Rather celebrate that you have returned to us, and that your intervention was timely. We should not dwell on what was past, but rather focus on Jubilation's current needs… and your own…**

_Thanks Chuck, but that doesn't let me off the hook. I bailed on her when she needed me…_

**What would have been gained?**** You clearly were requiring a sabbatical to regain your sense of self. Jubilee could not have endured the stress that would have taken. By having her remain, she was safe. At least you thought so. What you must realize is that she must now learn to make her own mistakes, and you must be willing to be there to correct her. You cannot prevent everything from going wrong. She is just as responsible as you, and will need to be disciplined for her actions. You have suffered enough…**

_Chuck, what am I gonna DO with her?_ Logan queried plaintively. _I can't be with her every moment… an' Gen X…_

**I think that having Jubilee spend the rest of her spring break here, would be acceptable. We are her home… and she hasn't spent much time with us… and the other X men… perhaps it would benefit her to remain with us for a time, and regain her strength before returning…**

_Does she have to go back? I mean I've gotten my head sorted, Chuck. I ain't all screwy anymore as I was. Whatever happened knocked the sense back into me. I can handle not havin' tin plated bones… but I ain't gonna be the invincible badass Wolverine…_

**We will have to speak to Miss Frost. But right now, I'm sending Ororo up to your room with some breakfast. You may remain in solitude till I arrange a meeting, and speak with Jean and Scott. I shall send Hank McCoy upstairs after she eats and wakes to examine her for any residual effects of the drugs and alcohol…**

_Sounds like a plan, Chuck.__ An' thanks for not going all ape with me havin' her stay here…_

**I will discuss that situation with you later. Now, you should rest as well… **Then Professor Xavier's voice left his mind. Logan sighed; knowing the conversation had come to a close. He slowly uncoiled his legs and stood up. Jubilee was angry that was sure, but now that the anger had abated…


	5. Homecoming

**_Chapter5 Homecoming

* * *

_**

"Wolvie," Jubilee groaned, her arms flailing up from the bed's surface.

"I'm here, kiddo," he murmured, scrambling to his feet and rushing over to the bed.

"Where… am I?" she groaned, thrashing around.

"Easy, easy… you're safe," Logan rumbled, lying alongside her. "You know who I am, right?"

"Wolvie… what the hell… just happened…" Jubilee whimpered. "Last thing I know I was out with my friends and then I had this awful dream that I was dancing with some creep, and then you were yelling at me and I was fighting you…"

"It's over now, Jubes… you're at the X mansion, an' yer safe… someone put some kinda drug into your drink…"

"Oh god… no wonder…"

"I figure it was that ecstasy stuff… but don't ya remember anything?"

"No… it's all so… fuzzy… I can't remember…" Jubilee groaned. "Did someone… oh god…"

"He didn't touch you. I wouldn't let him," Wolverine growled. "I smelled the damn drink. It was that GABA garbola…"

"Ohhhh no… you can't be serious… where are Paige an' Jono… an' Everett…"

"Got no clue, Jubes. But right now I wanna know why you went there with them…"

"What's it to you?" Jubilee mumbled. "They're MY friends."

"Guess I deserved that," Logan snarled lightly. "But you listen to me. What kinda friends leave you to get flamin' trashed an' possibly RAPED, tell me that?"

"What kind of a friend leaves me to get shipped off to some boarding school an' doesn't even let me know if he's ever coming back?" Jubilee countered.

"We're back to THAT again… is THAT what this is about, kid?"

"You left me, remember. So I was just trying to get on with my life, Wolvie. Not MY fault my friends don't meet your high-class standards. You can't sit there an' tell me that you and your buddies don't' get drunk…"

"My buddies an' I don't drink underage an' try and freakin' rape kids like you. My FRIENDS don't leave me while they're wasted in harms way, or even PUT me there…" Wolverine yelled back.

"Don't you DARE preach to me! What right have you got to judge ME, Wolverine? You dumped me onto Frosty, so why are you even giving me grief? Thank you for saving my ass, but if you don't mind I don't wanna hear this now…"

"You're gonna listen, like it or not, Jubilee… cause this is serious stuff…" Wolverine shouted, moving close on the bed and getting right in her face. "I thought you were safe an' sound in Massachusetts. I wasn't the one who stopped writing, an' acted like I didn't CARE anymore…"

"You didn't want to worry about me anymore. You never once said WHEN you were coming back," Jubilee yelled.

"I sent you letters, I called you, I visited you, kid… don't that count for SOMETHING?" he demanded. "I made damn sure you were taken care of…"

"Oh you took CARE of me all right, Wolvie, didn't you? Plunked me in that goddamn private school, which I happened to like, with friends who understand me… who give a damn about what I think… and you have the nerve to lecture to ME? I don't' owe you anything, you jerk. As if a bunch of lousy letters and a visit are gonna make up for the fact you abandoned me!"

"Aww cripes Jubilee, you know we've rehashed the same damn subject… I couldn't be what you needed! You think that I had a CHOICE? I couldn't be the best anymore…"

"Goddamn it! It isn't about being the best! I don't freaking CARE!" Jubilee screamed. "I don't care if you have adamantium or gold, or freakin' kryptonite in your bones, or if you have claws or if you are an X man or whatever! I thought I could count on your to always be there for me!"

"I couldn't be there in the way you needed… not with somethin' to prove… I was broken, Jubes. What kind of a man could I be to protect you when I couldn't even protect myself…"

"Someone who was accepting my help… who was willing to stand by me and let his friends help him. Not run away because you're scared cause you lost your adamantium. That didn't make you special or any more a victim then I am now. There was no excuse for it, Wolverine… and I don't buy it!"

"I don't have to justify my actions to you, kid…"

"Then I don't either… dude," Jubilee shot back. "So why don't' you just take me back to Massachusetts and leave me the hell alone. You've made it clear that you think I'm a big disappointment, and an inconvenience so just go ahead and get my out of your way as soon as possible, and let me get back to MY life…"

"You're tryin' to punish me for goin' away, is that it?"

"It isn't always about YOU wolverine," Jubilee yelled. "You're so goddamn selfish… you think You're the only one who had problems after Magneto? You think you're allowed to come an' go like you please cause you're some angst psychopath who has no roots? We're your FRIENDS, and you BAILED on us. Friends don't DO that…"

"Friends accept me for who I am," Wolverine said with a snarl. "Good an' bad…"

"Whatever, Wolvie, whatever," Jubilee snorted, as she threw off the covers. "I'm getting' outta here, an' going back… I have nothing more to say to you… bub…"

"Jubilee, don't you dare up an' leave… you're not well enough…"

"Whatever, Wolverine, don't even waste your breath," Jubilee said flatly as she threw the covers at him. "There's nothing we can say or do that will fix this…"

"Who's runnin' away now, kid?" he asked.

"Don't you DARE turn this back on me!" she yelled, wheeling on him. "How DARE you! Goddamn it… you make me CRAZY! What do you expect? I can't see where I can fit into your life anymore, cause you sure as hell can't find a place…"

"I can't be what you want me to be, Jubilee," he said firmly.

"And what the hell is THAT?"

"It's clear to me what you're thinking… you expect that I'm your knight in shinin' armor who's gonna sweep ya off yer feet an' ride ya away on my scoot… I can't fix your life Jubes. You gotta be willin' to live it yerself… an' it's better off without tryin' to make me fill some fantasy…"

"What fantasy? Is it a FANTASY to want to be around you… because I care about you?" Jubilee asked. "Because I miss you, and I could've been there for you…"

"It wasn't healthy, an' it wasn't right…" he started.

"Not healthy to depend on your friends to help you THROUGH your problem? Hello? You pushed us away. You made it clear you didn't need OUR help. You just ran off on some stupid ass quest like some knight or something after the Holy Grail… and dumped your sidekick on some white Queen… I guess you think that makes you holier than thou…"

"What else could I have done?" he roared! "What do you WANT from me, Jubilee!"

"You could have stayed with the X men. We cared about You, not your goddamn adamantium whatever! The only person you needed to prove anything to was your own stupid ego. Your stupid macho shithead trip! That same trip that makes you think you have to run to the other side of the frickin' world to Japan or Madripoor to get your answers when you could at least TRY to get 'em here with your FRIENDS and family who give a care about you! That's what!" Jubilee hollered.

Logan exhaled, dropping to sit on the sofa opposite the bed. Jubilee stood before him, her arms folded. Although her knees knocked, her blue sapphire eyes gleamed brightly and hotly like twin flames. He had never seen her so furious, nor make so much sense in his life. Dammit she was right, and he hated her for it and himself too. She had finally said something that made sense, that wasn't centered on some schoolgirl fantasy crush. Jubilee's knees shook, and she dropped to the floor with a thud. Wolverine snapped out of his shock to reach out his hands and catch her as she fell.

"Ohh Jubes," he sighed. She shivered, curled up in a fetal position. There were no words to express the wave of anger that had flooded out of her that moment. All the pent up rage was spent in those few sentences, summing up what she had carried inside since the day he left.

All he could do was lay down on the floor next to her, and wrap his body around hers. Clutch her tightly to him and let his own tears leak down his rugged cheeks. She shivered, letting herself cry another slew of tears while Logan clutched onto her like a drowning man. Although she said nothing, her soft sobs were ripping his heart to pieces. Carefully he eased her up off the floor, and lifted her lightly so he could lay her on the bed. Lying beside her, he slid his arms around her shaking cold body, and kissed her forehead. Rubbing her twitching back muscles and making soft soothing noises while she continued to cry.

"Jubes, I'm so sorry… damn…" he apologized. "I… crap… there ain't nothin' I can do to fix this… make it better… is there, darlin?"

"Don't leave me again," she whispered. Squeezing his eyes shut he crushed her to his body. Great sobs wracked his frame as well, and it was Jubilee who was holding him, and letting his chin rest in her shoulder.

"Shh…" he soothed her.

"Wolvie… I feel sick," Jubilee groaned. He smelled the inevitability and grabbed her quickly, dragging her towards the bathroom as she heaved.

* * *

Jubilee thought she was puking her guts out on the commode. He reached across, sponging her forehead as she worshipped the porcelain god, and soothed her. Awareness crashed with the squirming monster slithering out of her guts. She sobbed and cried in shame, knowing what had transpired. 

"Jubes, you're gonna be okay, I'm here," he soothed.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "Oho god Wolvie…"

"It's okay… you weren't yerself," he whispered.

"I'm sorry… all those nasty things I said," she murmured.

"I kinda was asking for it," he murmured, leaning over her. Desperately she hugged him, and the tears came again. For a while he rocked her in his arms, sitting on the edge of the bathtub and burying his nose in her hair.

"I missed you… I really did. I shouldn't have stopped writing you…" she said softly. "But I had to say them… it just was tearing me up… before I never had the chance to again…"

"Better ya said them now, instead of never… Look… It's okay Jubes you were right about a lot of it… an' obviously we gotta lot of talking we need to do… but not right this minute okay? Right now we gotta get you feeling better, okay?"

"I was so angry… for so long…"

"Shhh, we'll hash it out later, okay? I'm just glad I found ya before something awful happened…" he whispered, stroking her hair out of her face.

"It was Jono and Page… and like a dummy I went along with them…" she whispered, the story pouring out of her. "We all came down for a weekend cause it is spring Break… Frosty knows… but we never in a million years thought we'd run into you… Monet has an apartment we were sharing and…"

"Jubes… ya don't haveta tell me, I already know…" he whispered.

"They really were just trying to help me…"

"Yeah, in their own way they were. But we're not talking about them; we're talking about you. An' right now you're my number one priority, Jubes. Here an' now, ya got me all to yourself, an' we're gonna find a way to work this out…" He leaned down and hugged her tightly again.

"Hold me tight and don't let go," she murmured as he straightened up.

"Aww Jubes…" he sighed. "You need to get some rest… an' I'm gonna get you something to eat… okay?"

"Am I in big trouble? I can imagine…"

"Well you didn't know you were gonna drink did you?"

"I shouldn't have… but I…"

"Jubes… I'm gonna haveta talk to Chuck an' Scott an' 'Roro about this whole situation. We're gonna have to figure out just what to do. Whatever you're goin' through right now, you need a lot more than' just ol' Frosty's help. But RIGHT now, I'm gonna put ya back to bed, an' you're gonna get some rest and sleep it off. Then when ya wake up I'm gonna try an' get you something to eat… an' while you're snoozing I'll talk to Roro an' Chuck an' update 'em… I'll get Hank to look at ya…"

"Okay…" she murmured. He carefully cradled her, and took her back to the bedroom. She turned her head to the side, and let him tuck the covers around her. Before long she was asleep.

* * *

"Jubes… Jubes!" Wolverine shouted. She groaned, letting him shake her shoulders gently and blinked up at him. Her body was flushed with sweat; absorbed by the flannel shirt she wore buttoned over her body. 

It had been another damned dream. They had not made forbidden love, only her mind had concocted the elaborate hoax that almost convinced her he had taken her in a dream, and her being a willing recipient. Jubilee blinked and hugged herself, while Logan backed away. His nostrils flared, and she turned away in shame.

"Don't say anything Wolvie… please don't," she begged.

"I was just gonna let you know that Beast was gonna come up here an' check your system for any leftover drugs, Jubes," Logan said quietly. "Nothing else…"

"What did Chuck say?" Jubilee asked, pulling the sheets around her to hide herself, for she felt ashamed.

"He said you should spend the rest of your break here, with us," said Logan, sitting on the sofa opposite the bed. He sensed the embarrassment, and wisely kept his physical distance.

"Oh… but what about Miss Frost…"

"He said we'd all talk about it after Beast gave you a check up, and you got on your feet again…"

"And he doesn't have a problem with me crashing here?"

"No. Providing I move ya to your old room… or else I'll take your old bed an' you can stay here," said Logan quietly.

"I'll take my old room. It's better that way," Jubilee said softly. "Then people won't get stupid ideas… and neither will I…"

"Sounds good to me," Wolverine agreed. "By the way, Beast is here…"

"Let him come in…" Jubilee said. Wolverine stepped aside, and Hank McCoy stood there with his examining bag. While few doctors used a leather bag like this, he kept it for effect, and as a prop, like his horn rimmed glasses.

"Salutations, Jubilation… I am extremely pleased to behold your presence gracing our honorable abode once more…"

"Hey yourself, Big Blue," she held out her arms. Hank squeezed her, and she hugged him tightly. For a long moment he rocked her, and shushed her while she buried her face in his soft blue fur.

"Now… what's this about staying with us during spring break?" he asked, slipping out of his usual 1 dollar word vocabulary.

"Wolvie's idea," she said, glancing at Logan who had sat down in the chair that still sat at her bed. "Right?"

"Are you certain this is prudent?"

"Absolutely. Can't a kid come home an' spend time with her family?" Logan said.

"He's right. I didn't spend much time here during Christmas… and I miss everyone so much."

Beast blinked, and then beamed a toothy grin that lit Jubilee up inside with a happy glow. When Logan saw that smile, he let his own lips twitch into a rare one of his own. IT seemed far too long since he saw Jubilee actually crack a smile.

"I'll wait in the hall," said Logan, coughing. Jubilee turned to Hank, who already had unpacked his stethoscope, a digital ear thermometer, and a blood pressure cuff.

"Perhaps you should elucidate me as to the nature of your visit, and the circumstances under which you came so surreptitiously…"

"Logan found me at a bar with friends, drunk. I wasn't supposed to be there, and I feel horribly guilty…"

"As you should," said Beast firmly. "You had no business being there. Yet I shall refrain from the impulse to chide you in these matters. Logan I hypothesize has already chastised you sufficiently… if I am so correct…"

"Yeah, he did. He gave me nine shades of holy hell," she chuckled. "But that's not all. Some dude slipped me ecstasy… an' Wolvie tells me that he smelled GABA in my drink…"

"My stars and garters," Hank shook his head. "Of all the disreputable… shenanigans that hooligan dared foist upon you! I am sorely motivated to eviscerate his personage!"

Jubilee chuckled. "Stand in line. Wolvie gave him a bloody nose, and the police arrested him… at least that's what he says…"

"You're a fortunate young lady to be the subject of such a timely rescue…"

"I know, right? Jeez Hank, where the HELL did I get so messed up?" Jubilee mumbled. "I mean one moment I'm so ticked off at Wolvie I don't ever care if I see him again, and then I'm here thanking God that he was there at that bar of all places… why WAS he there…"

"Ah… he was present at the most recent attempt of Rouge to partner him with a potential paramour… her concern for his emotional satiation and physical…"

"Blind date, huh?" Jubilee nodded. "Figures… good Ol Rogue…"

"So it was not by grand design, mere coincidence that the two of you occupied the same entertainment facility simultaneously…"

"Was he there with the rest of the gang?"

"Affirmative, your assumption is correct, Jubilation," said Hank, squeezing the bulb on the blood pressure cuff. Jubilee gritted her teeth as it bit into her arm, then giggled at the cold metal end of his stethoscope thrust under. Hank watched the digital watch on his wrist, counting to himself. Why he used a digital thermometer and refused to employ a digital sphygmomanometer was beyond her, but she didn't question it.

"Wolvie said you needed to do a blood test to see if I'm clean or not…"

"This will hurt a bit," Hank nodded, grabbing a handful of test tubes with bright rainbow rubber caps. He tore the paper off a syringe and needle, while Jubilee held out her arm with her elbow's inside curve flatted. His claws palpated for a vein, and inserted the needle with great delicacy while she gritted her teeth. The tip cut into her skin lightly, tapping her dark crimson blood that he hastily filled several tubes with, in rapid succession.

"All done?" she asked.

"Indeed," Hank nodded. "You've been most cooperative. I might add that self-recrimination is counterproductive at this juncture. In retrospective I am convinced that you will exercise far more caution when considering your venues of social interaction…"

"I will, and thanks for not giving me the whole parent from hell. I'm letting Wolverine have that honor… and the Professor…"

"It would take a great deal more than a momentary lapse in judgement to negate my concern and affection for your welfare. I shall always be counted among your friends, and as such, I will still expect the standard of good judgement that we have come to expect of you. And that you are here proves your intent to change before slipping down the slide to further distress," Beast nodded. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips, giving her a last hug. She withdrew and smiled lightly as he waved goodbye.

"Help me outta here, an' make sure there's fresh sheets on my bed… I'm gonna try walking over," Jubilee said.

"You don't haveta go NOW…"

"I think I do, don't you?" she nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I guess you do… it would be best for you an' me… to have privacy. But I'm right across the hall…"

"Yeah, in case I need you…" she agreed, pushing the covers aside. Logan took her hand, the only help she'd accept, and walked her to the door. She steadied herself against his hips while he opened it, and crossed the hallway to her old room. He fished the key out of his pocket, and unlocked it.

"Storm an' Jean changed the sheets… it looks like… an' there's dust covers on stuff…" Wolverine commented.

"They kept it… they really did…" she murmured.

"Yeah, I insisted. In case ya ever wanted to come back an' visit…"

"Thank you," Jubilee said, giving him a very platonic hug, to his relief. He squeezed her tightly and then helped her to sit on the freshly made bed. Sheets were bubblegum pinks, and the comforter was bright neon yellow. She picked up something that looked familiar, and blinked.

"Kitty saw ya liked it so much, I had another one made just for you," Wolverine said, waiting for her reaction. She held up the Bamf and squeezed it tightly, hugging it to herself as she curled up on the bed.

"Thank you, thank you so much," she sobbed. "Wolvie I'm so sorry…"

"I know you are, kid… sorry I know you hate that…"

"I am a kid, that's the truth," she whispered. "I don't mind it THAT much…"

"I'm relieved to hear that…"

"This is so weird, but I feel okay with this," she said softly, as he kissed her forehead and she hugged him. "What's gonna happen now?"

"I dunno, but yer gonna be okay… we're yer family remember?" Wolverine said quietly. "Look, I'm gonna go down an' see if I can talk to some of the others while ya rest a bit.

"All right," she whispered, and lay her head down.

* * *

More time passed, and she heard a knocking at the door. Jubilee struggled to consciousness and asked, "Yeah… who is it?" 

The door opened, and she was both ashamed and glad to see who was behind it. "Jubilee, you okay girl?" Rogue asked, standing in the doorway, hands folded. Gambit peeked in around her shoulder.

"We heard da Petit stopped by for a visit, impromptu," Gambit smiled, holding a bouquet of white roses mingled in pink.

"Rogue, Gambit…" she choked, holding her arms out. Both of them entered, sitting on either side of her bed. She buried her face in Gambit's shoulder, and then Rogue's chest. They shushed her with soothing noises, simply holding and rocking her.

"Remy heard dat you an' Gen X were in da same club. Why you forget to say hi to Remy?"

"Because, I wasn't supposed to be there," Jubilee said. "And I almost got into a heap of trouble, but Wolverine saved my can…"

"Ohhh so THAT'S why he…"

"Cherie, not now," Gambit hushed.

Rogue drew away, shame covering her face. "Ah… ah thought… I'm so sorry…"

"I know you were fixing him up on a date, so don't stress, okay?" Jubilee pleaded. "I should have come visit YOU guys from the start, instead of holing up in an apartment with my so called buddies and thinking of ways to get drunk…"

"Petit, you should not be drinkin' at your age…"

"I know, and I'm so sorry… I let all of you down…"

"Gambit, shush will ya? Ah came to invite you to come down and join the rest of us for lunch in the main dining room, if you are up to it… but ah'm thinking it ain't a good idea now…"

"Remy would be happy to escort da Petit downstairs, non?"

"Ahl right, see yuh down there… an I'll save yuh a seat…" Rogue promised. She got up and kissed Jubilee's hair lightly before exiting. Jubilee stumbled against Remy, so he carefully picked her up in his arms, and she let him, wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Remy got you, Petit. Let's go see de other X men…"

Jubilee forgot pride and simply let him carry her through the house and into the main dining room. Already she saw Bobby Drake, Warren, Betsy, and other X men sitting down and talking. At sight of her, Bobby cheered, "Hey look who's home!"

"Hi Bobby, how's the ol' Drakester?" she said.

"Doin' fine, Jubester… you sure look like you've seen better days… man…" Bobby trailed off.

"She been havin' a hard semester," Remy explained hastily.

"Is there a young lady here visiting us?" Storm asked.

"Storm… I guess I came to join the party," Jubilee said meekly. Smiles filled the faces that she expected would be judgmental. Yet everyone smiled or at least nodded. Storm pulled out the chair next to Logan, who glanced up at her. He helped Remy to sit her on the chair, and the Cajun pushed it in. Wolverine set her napkin on her lap, and she glanced up at the Professor gliding into the room to sit at the head of the table.

Remy sat next to Jubilee, while Rogue took the seat on his other side. Other X men took their favorite places while Jubilee played with her silverware. Someone's hand squeezed her, and she saw it was Remy giving her an encouraging smile. Professor X clapped his hands for silence. Jean and Scott came in, and sat down to his left and right. Storm took the seat at the foot of the table.

"We have a visitor who's come back to spend her spring break with us… Jubilation, I'm pleased to see you back here… and I hope you enjoy your stay with us…"

"Thanks Professor," she said awkwardly. "I'm um… sorry…"

"We're glad to see you," Xavier said with a smile. She heard the mental touch echoing in her mind, **_You and I will speak later, child. Right now, just enjoy being with the rest of my X men… and draw strength for what you must later face. We will deal with the issues privately in my office when you're feeling better…_**

_"Okay,"_ she said in her head.

The Professor nodded, and then reached for the plate being passed around. Soup and sandwiches were distributed, amongst talk and greetings. Jubilee let the huge knot come out of her stomach at long last. Logan didn't speak much. He simply passed the food around when she wanted more, or refilled her milk glass. She spoke of general things, avoiding the topic of the previous night while filling Rogue in on Paige and Everett.

"Child… I am most glad to see you…"

"I blew it storm…" Jubilee muttered with downcast eyes.

"I know, but you are HERE. Among friends… among family…" Storm said reassuringly. "That is what is most important…"

"Storm, you were right, and I hated you for it. How LAME could I be?" she shrugged.

"It matters not, child," Storm said, holding out her arms. She got up from her place and went over to where she sat. Leaning down she hugged Jubilee, who returned the embrace while feeling another lump in her throat forming. How many more tears did she have to shed, she wondered? Now she didn't care. She was home.

"I love you all, and I know it sounds cheesy as heck," Jubilee mumbled into Storm's hair.

"We love you too. We'll never stop, you know. You can ALWAYS come to us. No matter what… and I think you know that by now…" said Storm, holding Jubilee out at arm's length.

"They were my friends, they didn't mean to get me into trouble…" she trailed off.

"I will pass no judgement. You're old enough to choose your friends, child. But I will have a chat with them myself on their lack of judgement…"

"Storm…" Wolverine said with a warning glare.

"Oh great…" sighed Jubilee.

"Let her, Petit. Remy will take a number… an' tell these friends of Petit's to be careful for their OWN sake…"

"Frosty's probably putting them through the wringer already," Jubilee chuckled. "And I'm steeling myself for the same…"

"Do you want to go back?" asked Rogue. "Cause maybe…"

"It is not for us to say, Rogue…" Storm interrupted. By now she had switched seats so she could be closer to Jubilee.

"Professor's call," Jubilee said, glancing at the floor. She pushed her steak around on her plate, not eating it while Gambit and Rogue chewed silently.

"Yeah, that's about the size of it," Wolverine mumbled.

"I guess either way, I'll be cool with it. I miss my friends, but if he wants me here…" said Jubilee.

"I spoke to her about it already," Wolverine intervened.

"He's right. She's had enough of the talk from Wolvie… sugah, why didn't ya ever talk to us… we could…" Rogue asked, cutting into a piece of steak.

"I was angry, and stupid…" Jubilee hung her head. "I don't know. There's no good reason…"

"You were just bein' a teenager, that's all," Rogue laughed. "Ah wouldn't expect anything else, sweet pea…"

"Seriously?" asked Jubilee, blinking.

"Yeah, seriously. Ah'm still yer friend, sugah. All yuh need to do is pick up the phone an' I'll be there to talk whenever yuh need…"

"Wish I'd thought of that before I went out…"

"Where's petit's friends?" Remy asked.

"At the police station, or halfway to Massachusetts with Frosty an' Banshee I guess," Jubilee shrugged. "I wish I could call them…"

"Wolvie was on the phone earlier talkin' to someone. I figure it must be the cops, or Miss Frost," Rogue shrugged, draping her arm around Jubilee's shoulders. Remy held her hand and rubbed the back lightly, depositing a kiss there.

"Who were you talking to?" Jubilee turned to Wolverine. "Is she coming here… am I in trouble…"

"She came an' picked your buddies up at the police station this mornin'… but she says she doesn't want ya comin' back till ya feel better…"

"Excuse me," the Professor interrupted. "That matter will be discussed at the appropriate time. Miss Frost informed me that she had no intentions of removing you till you are ready to go. But she will insist that I speak with her after I have spoken with you…"

"Thank you professor," said Jubilee. "Um if you don't mind… could I… um be excused… I mean we could talk about this whole thing tomorrow… when I'm rested…"

"As you wish Jubilee. If you need anything, or wish to speak to me beforehand I'll be available… and do remember that no matter what, you are still part of the X-men… regardless of what institution you attend. As such, you should not hesitate to seek help with the others or me…"

"Yeah… thanks," she said, glancing around. "Um I'll just go upstairs now…"

"Kiddo…" he got out.

"Wolvie," she whispered. "I'm so… god…"

"I know, kiddo, I know…" he nodded. "But you'll see him soon enough…"

"Thanks," she whispered.

"It ain't that hard," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "To let him in…"

"Yeah… really," she said, glancing at him.

"What do you say we go with Rogue an' Gambit, an' bobby, an' get a pool table?"

"I think… I'd rather just lay down right now if you don't mind…"

"Whatever you want, kiddo," Wolverine said with a hint of sadness. Jubilee separated herself from him and trotted up the stairs.

* * *


	6. Jubes turn to leave

**_Chapter 6 Jubilee's turn to leave

* * *

_**

Hours later he quietly crept into her room. Already the sun was setting and the cold of night whistled its winds against the Mansion. He could hear it creaking all around him, sighing of countless problems it had seen over the long years. She was turned on her side; tears running down her face when she saw him sit in her chair.

"I guess you're awake…" he commented neutrally.

"Give yourself a prize. Look, if you don't mind I'm really tired and I need my sleep…"

"Not till we talk…" Wolverine rumbled.

"About what?" she mumbled, wiping away her tears.

"About what's been goin' on… you got pretty badly reamed out by the professor in there… an' I figured that you needed to talk to someone…" he said, sitting down in that infamous chair as he had for so long. His fingers reached out to rub her shoulders, but she knocked his hand away bitterly.

"I don't feel like talking…" she mumbled. "Just go away an' leave me alone, okay?"

"Jubes, don't push me away, I'm tryin' to…"

"Trying to WHAT? Make up for lost time? I forgive you and I understand what you needed to do… is that what you want to hear? Well I sure made a mess of things, and I really just want to be left alone, okay?" she sobbed.

"Jubilee… look… I'm trying… trying to understand what's going on… where I could be part of yer life in some way… but it just seems like ya just keep trippin' up over the same damn thing…"

"What's THAT?"

"Namely you getting all kissy faced over me, when you KNOW that's out of the question… it's never gonna happen Jubilee…"

"I know, I'm not stupid, Logan," she said quietly. "What you're going to say… I know you well enough to know where this is going… you're gonna give me the whole song and dance about how I'm like a daughter or a sister to you… I just know that's where this is going…"

"Well yeah… but…"

"I get the message. I'm old enough to handle it. All girls fall in love with their fathers, don't they?" she choked.

"Jubilee…" he trailed off.

"That's what it is. Even though I'm dying inside because of some stupid schoolgirl crush, I should know better than to expect you to be what you're not… I can't stop what I feel, even if it IS wrong," Jubilee sobbed.

"I know, I know…" he trailed off. "Dammit… this is just like… just like the way I felt about… an' don't hit me TOO hard… about…"

"Jeannie?" asked Jubilee softly.

"Yeah…" he mumbled into her neck. "Just seein' ya here, reduced to this is killin' me too, but I can't cross the line… kiddo."

"I'm just some stupid child with some stupid crush… so why can't I let it go."

"I don't know if ya can… an' I ain't gonna sit here an' feed ya a line a bullshit that it'll go away, or that you'll find someone. Cause I know all too well that it don't work like that."

"I'm so sorry Wolvie… I can't make it go away… I hate myself for this… and I disappointed you… I can't let go, I can't move on… I don't know what to think or feel anymore… cause I feel like I'm being torn apart…" she admitted, finally giving words to the abstract.

"We're too much alike, Jubes," he mumbled. "An ya never disappointed me… I'll never hate ya no matter how screwed up things get. I just feel sad for ya, and for me, cause I failed ya… that whole bullshit with Bastion, an' the crap with Sat-yr-9…"

Jubilee reached into her shirt pocket, and pulled out what appeared to be a necklace he'd seen the night before. It resembled one of those little vials that a lot of teens wore, which contained glitter, hash, or other drugs. Logan watched over her shoulder while she uncapped the vial to fish out something contained inside. He wasn't surprised to see the tightly folded wad of paper she removed and fingered apart with one manicured nail. "I guess you already know what this is, doncha?" she murmured.

"Yeah I get the picture. Ya kept my letter, even when you were pissed at me an' wanted me gone…"

"It's all I have left of you, Wolvie. My room burned up last semester… an' it took everything that meant anything to me. Even the hat you left for me…" she trailed off.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled, tightening his grip on her. "What ya said last night… you were right Jubes… an' I ain't just sayin' it to make ya feel better. Guess I didn't wanna hear it."

"Lucky me," she mumbled. She didn't push him away this time, but simply enjoyed the feeling of his strong arms holding her from behind. It was simpler to close her eyes and pretend it was far more than it seemed, that he was the man who wanted to be her lover as well as her best friend, confidant, and surrogate parent.

"It's just kid… that ya got yer whole life ahead of ya, an' I've lived too damn long. Made too many mistakes. Lord knows I'm tryin' to make good on all the misery I caused… but I can't make up for a lifetime o' hurt in just one day."

"Don't hate me for loving you…" she whispered. "In whatever way… you wanna take it…"

"Kid, what am I gonna do with ya?"

"Just love me like a best friend, a daughter, something," She whispered. "But lemmie hold onto that fantasy like you still believe in you and Jean… dreams and fantasies aren't EVER meant to come true anyway," Jubilee babbled.

"Jubilee…" he sighed. "That isn't gonna work and ya know it! That's why ya need to be out there seein' people yer own age…"

"Ohh jeez Wolvie… pul-eez don't force me to date some guy just cause you think I SHOULD be with someone… cause you'll end up skewerin' them anyway… I'd rather just WAIT…"

"Actually that's not a bad idea… waitin'. Too many kids out there rushin' into sex an' relationships anyhow…"

"I'm too young for anything majorly heavy like 'love' anyway. You call me a kid, I'm gonna be a kid," she said. "And do stupid shit that I can learn from… just don't rob me of my stupid schoolgirl crush, even if it IS on you… and even if it'll NEVER happen…"

"I can't take it away from ya, Jubilee. You've never tried to take my stupid pipe dreams away I guess. But ya gotta promise me you'll stop doin' stupid shit to fill that emptiness. I'm hear for ya when ya need me… but I can't… be THAT way…"

"Just be my friend Wolverine, my BEST friend," she whispered. "Like you always were."

"That's one thing I can always promise ya, kid, and what I guess I want from ya the most is that ya reach out an' find others to support ya. It's a damn lie when people say that there's only ONE person who can fill yer needs. If ya can't find yer own happiness, you got no business forcin' others to make ya…" he whispered, kissing the back of her neck. Jubilee sniffled and turned over, facing him.

Suddenly feeling very tired she lay her head against his chest. When he didn't push her away, she curled up in his arms. Wolverine tugged the blanket overtop her, and lay his head alongside hers on the pillow. He was soon fast asleep with her; caught in an innocent embrace while she was able to hang onto whatever fantasies remained of childhood.

* * *

Just how long they slept was a mystery. Jubilee awakened first, snapping to full attention, but she then lay as still as possible. After all she didn't want to wake Wolverine who seemed so peacefully slumbering. His arms had latched onto her with a grip that was difficult to break, despite his protestations. The fact his chin was buried into her shoulder did not help matters either, nor his hot breath fanning her face. 

He lay on his side, taking up the majority of the bed, and pressed her between his chest and the wall. One leg was twisted under him, while his arms wrapped her close. Her knees were folded tightly together, upper thighs flush with the leg that separated them. Gingerly she wriggled free, and slid carefully so she could grab a pillow and shove it into the space her body had occupied. His nose buried deeply into the pillow that was inundated with her scent while he muttered in his sleep.

_So far so good_, she reflected, tiptoeing in the manner that he had taught her so well. Judging from the black letters of her alarm clock it was five-thirty in the morning. Jubilee had left all her stuff at Monet's apartment. She grabbed a pair of old jeans that she prayed would fit, and a T-shirt with a pair of old ratty sneakers. Carefully she carried them into the bathroom and quickly closed the door.

Wolverine mumbled and curled up with the pillow clutched tightly as a teddy bear. Jubilee had thrown the quilt overtop him so he was warm and snug. It was hilarious to see the big bad X man sleeping like a beloved pet curled up on her frilly polka-dot pillows in a twin bed that barely could hold them both.

Jubilee finished her shower and other matters freshening up. She folded her other clothes, wearing the faded Capri shorts, tank top, and fresh undergarments that were still in her old room. While she picked her way towards the closet, she spotted the duffel bag that was damn familiar. _So someone had brought her stuff from Monet's apartment?_ It was zipped up, crammed to bursting with her articles. Unlike Monet, Jubilee still carried her stuff in a battered travel sack almost identical to the one Wolverine carried. Amazing how feminine clothes could be stowed away in such a common piece of luggage.

_"Ev, you dweeb,"_ she thought to herself fondly. She adjusted the covers on Wolverine more securely, and then grabbed something from the closet. A garish duster coat that had originally been made for a larger woman. It was that same coat that had seen so many actions before and she tugged it on over her clothes, glancing at herself in the mirror. Even the old battered pair of sunshades lay in the top drawer of her dresser. A lump came to her throat when she put them on to hold back her bobbed hair, still a bit short.

Slinging the travel bag across her chest she turned to see if there was anything left she wanted. Just where she was going was anyone's guess. Hadn't he claimed she was just like him, and what she did now seemed a perfectly natural Wolverine sort of thing to do. Jubilee grabbed the rollerblades that she'd left forgotten on the closet bottom, and threw them over her shoulder. Thankfully they still looked like they fit.

Wolverine's loud snore convinced her that he was asleep. Poor guy had been through as much emotional hell as she in the last few days. A slow smile came over her face when she felt the realizations from last night. Jubilee leaned over him carefully, swallowing hard at the odd sensation of déjà vu. Reaching up she grabbed her sunglasses and lay them next to Logan's hand so they'd be the first thing he saw when he woke up.

"I love you, Wolvie… Logan…" she whispered.

Swallowing tears she smiled and bent down to kiss his forehead. Lips trembling she placed her last kiss on his mouth, knowing he might wake up. At the last moment she felt his faint exhalation in return, and backed away quickly.

* * *

The mansion was quiet this early. In her wallet she checked and saw she had two hundred dollars. The rest of her trip money no doubt. Massachusetts wasn't too far away, and she could rollerblade to the nearest bus station in Salem Center. Then take a bus down to Port Authority and connect to an Amtrak that would take her back home. 

Quickly she stopped to put the blades on and narrowly avoided colliding with Remy coming back in from smoking a cigarette. "Where you goin', Petit?" he asked as he leaned over.

"Shh, be quiet…"

"Where you goin'?"

"I'm goin' back to Massachusetts Gambit. I can't stay h ere anymore… I need Emma Frost to help me…"

"Don't run Petit… I'm your friend… Professor X…"

"Just let me go, Gambit. Please…" she whispered, catching his hand. "Don't ask me…"

"Remy won't," he said, kissing her cheek as he hugged her close. She felt the hardness of his armor. "But maybe let him take you to the bus?"

"Gambit… I gotta do this alone…"

"Don't be a stranger petit…" he urged as he opened the front door, and saw her slide down the banister. Rollerblades hit pavement, and he saw the yellow coat shoot out behind her as she bladed down the long driveway to Greymalkin lane.

"Be safe, Cherie," he whispered, closing the door as he stepped onto the front porch. Gambit fished out a cigarette and sat down on the steps, innocently watching the road. He lit the smoke with a quick kinetic charge, then let the white wreath shoot out of his nose like a dragon's fire.

* * *

"Aww cripes, Jubes," Wolverine sighed as he sat up. He had felt the gentle kiss, which had awakened him more fully. At first he had thought it was some dream, and had pretended to be asleep when he felt her move that first time. Now he realized he had fallen back asleep while she was showering and almost missed her leaving. 

He grabbed the pair of sunglasses she left, and clutched them tightly in his hand. With them was the wadded copy of his letter. Panic, anger and fear raged in Wolverine's body, sending adrenaline through him. No telling what she would do. What in HELL was she trying to prove? That the apple didn't fall far from the tree?

"Jubilee, why'd ya do it?" he wondered, following the trail of her scent. He rushed to the window, and saw the lone figure receding into the distance. Fight or flight surged with the next pulse of adrenaline. She didn't, did she?

"Shit, this is flamin' perfect," he cursed, rushing to his room. It only took a minute to grab his bag at the foot of his bed, which remained unpacked. AS he raced down the stairs he struggled into his Harley Davidson jacket. Thankfully his keys were still in the pocket, and he grabbed them while shoving her sunglasses into the top of his travel bag.

"Buggerin' hell," he growled, taking long steps to the front door. He almost slammed into Gambit on the way out.

"Where you goin' in such a hurry, Wolverine?"

"Shaddup and get outta my way, Cajun… I ain't in the mood for your bullshit right now…"

"If you lookin' for da petit, she gone…"

"An' you just LET her go?"

"What Remy supposed to do? She's a big girl…"

"She's just a kid, you flamin' dimwit! Damn ya!" he glowered, but Remy dodged neatly out of the way and opened the door before Logan could bust it down. He'd never seen the Canadian X man so angry… not since the last time Logan had come home. Now he was on the way out.

"Bon voyage… hope you find her," Remy called to Logan's retreating backside. He raced quickly to where his Harley was leaned against the wall. Its engine roared into life, and soon Wolverine shot through the front gates, hot on Jubilee's trail.

"Idiot," Remy laughed sadly, shaking his head. He didn't have the heart to tell Professor X what went down. Maybe it would be better to say nothing until asked.

* * *

Jubilee clung to the back of a large SUV Chevy Tahoe, letting it drag her till she got up enough velocity. Why on earth had she given up rollerblading, she wondered? This was the way to get around, and she was damned if she was going to leave her favorite mode of transportation behind after this fiasco. 

Insanity broiled in with conflicting emotions. IF he thought she was a kid, she'd act like one. She was18 after all, but wrestled with emotions that seemed far too old and mature for her life experience chronologically. Whatever she did seemed to make things worse. Hanging around the Mansion was only bringing back bad memories that did not get resolved. If Professor X read her mind he'd know that she was only going to spend Spring break up by Frosty.

She whipped out her cellphone and called Emma. No answer, so she left a message detailing her plans. With any luck, Emma Frost would only be temporarily pissed, then congratulate her on her sensibilities after another harangue. Letting go of the back bumper she shot along at a good clip on the main road then angled herself into the curves that led down the hill.

Traffic was thankfully light, but she still glanced nervously around to see if any of the X men had noticed her gone. Gambit might have a change of heart and pull up any minute in his Ferrari, or possibly Rogue would swoop down and grab her up. Maybe Storm would stop her with a fog and fly her back. Or else Jean or Scott might catch pace with her.

This was why she froze in fear at the sound of an oncoming Harley engine. Dammit, it sounded too painfully familiar. This was ALL she needed, for him to follow her and demand an explanation. Hadn't her message been all too clear? Leaving him in the same situation in which he left her those three years ago?

"Ohpleaseohplease don't letititbewolvie!" she begged, picking up speed with powerful thrusts of her slender legs. The bindings were a bit tight on the blades, and she was glad she had gotten that burst of speed from that SUV because she was picking up velocity rapidly.

However the sound of the motorcycle engine grew steadily louder by the second. There was only ONE person whose chopper it could be, and it made her flush hot with guilt. Nausea climbed in her stomach and she knew she couldn't have the heart to face its rider now. Not after they had presumably settled things and mended whatever fences were broken down. Couldn't he just let her disappear like he had in her life? To let them BOTH get on and keep their feelings private. Having bared her soul she knew it was the only thing she could do.

By now the sound increased to an ear splitting thunderous roar. Someone was shouting her name over the din of the engine, and she felt hot tears spurting from her eyes. There was no way in hell she could outrun Logan's scoot unless she applied some mutant powers. Reaching behind her Jubilee released bursts of plasma. Effectively it increased her velocity like retrorockets, and she leaned down as far as she could to reduce drag.

For a whole five minutes it seemed that she would be able to take the next turnoff and evade capture. He would be pissed of course, and then realize that she was not going to stand for being dragged back kicking and screaming like a naughty girl. _Not this time, Wolvie_, she thought. _Things were settled last night, and you won't take this away from me. You have a taste of what I went through, and now we'll be even. You'll be able to get on with your life and I with mine, whatever it means. Easier to push away after that heart to heart, then to stay and face more confusion._

From behind she sensed the scoot gunning alongside. She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to face him riding along there, yelling her name and entreating her to stop. "Let me go, Wolvie… just let me go!" she cried. "It's all good… just let me go!"

His arm reached down and seized her quickly, lifting her off the road as he hit the brakes. Jubilee gasped at the shock, beating against his arms with her fists to drop her. However Logan's arm held her firmly to the side of his body as he guided the scoot off into an embankment. She shrieked and cussed at him, shoving and pushing as he cried her name.

"What in flamin' hell ya doing?"

"What's it LOOK like you stupid jerk! I'm leaving! Big DUH!"

"After all the stuff ya pulled… I thought ya were behind this… do ya have any idea…"

"I don't care!" she yelled. "You didn't! We're fine, now just let me go, ya big ol' hairy dweeb!"

A whole spectrum crackled and fizzled right in his face, forcing him to drop her. Jubilee rolled over; struggling to regain her footing as Logan cursed and blinked away her low-grade paff.

"Jubes, c'mon, don't be stupid!" he snarled, stumbling after her.

"I'm not the one being STUPID here!" she yelled back at him, raising her hands as she twisted momentarily to face him. "You and I both promised to put things okay, so I'm only just getting on with my life. Can't you get a CLUE?"

"When are ya gonna stop punishing ME an' yerself for all this hurt, darlin'?" he yelled, stumbling up and grabbing her around the waist. He tackled her, rolling over in the grassy median into the treeline. She panted; laying on top of his body with her back pressed to his chest as he gripped her tightly around the waist. Angry tears streaked down her cheeks as her fists beat futilely at him.

"You'd said you'd be my friend… that you'd understand… can't you understand that I need to get outta here? I'm going crazy!" she hollered.

"Professor told ya to stay! You runnin' away ain't gonna solve anything! I'm not gonna just let ya make the same goddamned mistake I made, Jubilee… I ain't gonna let ya run anymore…"

"What do you want from me?"

"You asked me t' be yer friend Jubes. Yer best friend. An' best friends don't let ya go off and do some blamed fool stunt!" Wolverine gritted as she beat his chest angrily. "Now knock it off before ya get hurt!"

"You already hurt yourself and me too much…" she whispered. "Every time I try to put things right…"

"This ain't the way to do it. Believe me, I tried, kiddo. And it got me nothing but grief," Wolverine said. "Please don't do this… don't bail on us… ya promised the Professor you'd show him you were grown up…"

"Make up your mind! Am I a KID or a woman? Cause I'm sure as HELL confused…"

"BE a responsible person, if ya can't be anything else, Jubes."

"Why is it YOU can leave whenever YOU like and when I want to… and don't' you DARE tell me it's cause I'm a kid!"

"Only reason I ever left was cause I needed to. Ya know how much grief I'd cause people, how much of a danger I could be if I stuck around. I'd only hurt the people I loved. I was more of a liability to the team, an' yeah I shouldn't have left. But this isn't the way… I've left ya alone too much to let you blow yer life… when you can make somethin' of it…"

"I'm just so tired of…" she trailed off, squeezing her eyes shut. Wolverine sat up, holding her in his lap as she sobbed bitterly.

"I know, Jubes, I know. But we're gonna get through this… together… whatever this means…" he said softly, kissing her cheek as he squeezed her tightly.

"Maybe my code name should be drama queen," Jubilee sniffled, as he turned her so she could bury her head against his leather clad shoulder, and muffle her sobs against his neck.

"Shh, easy there," he whispered, holding her tightly like she'd always wanted. Just holding her and not letting her go during her emotional tirade.

"I hate this, I hate my excuse for a life… god I wish I were dead cause I hurt so much…"

"Don't say that, or I'll get really pissed, Jubilee," he whispered. "You didn't let me check out after I hadta kill M'ko… so I'm gonna do the same by you… not let ya go through this alone… shit I had no flamin' idea how much this was eatin' you up…"

"I just can't… stop, Logan," she whispered.

"I know… darlin', I know," he soothed, kissing her cheek. "Just let it go, Jubes… let it go… an' stop runnin'."

"Logan," she repeated over and over into his neck, till she was saying nothing but incoherent blubbering. He caressed her back, rocked her on his lap and in his arms, holding her tightly there. Letting her beat on his back and curse him and herself, till the rage and teenaged angst had run its course. The dew on the morning grass was just starting to fade in the full glare of the rising sun. Any passing motorists would see the Harley parked with its kickstand under a nearby tree. While up just inside the tree line sat a dark haired man in riding gear with a young woman sitting in his lap.

* * *

"Feel better?" he asked, when she had stopped crying. Her breathing had steadied a bit, and she now relaxed a bit more. 

"I guess," she murmured. "Jeez, I'm really loosin' it, Wolvie…"

"Yeah, but I got experience dealin' with it. You get used to it after a while, and best way to deal with it is to let it get outta yer system…"

"I wish there were other things I could get out of my system…" she snorted.

"Yeah… but can't help ya there…"

"Is THAT why you were trying to push me at some guy my own age, because you thought I…"

"Yeah," he groaned. "Me an' my sick mind…"

"Emma Frost showed me ways to get over THAT last semester. Call 'em Mr. Shower and Mr. Jackrabbit…"

"That wasn't a mental image I needed darlin," he blushed profusely, shoving her off his lap a bit.

"Sorry," she groaned. "Stupid…"

"So what WERE ya doin' when ya decided to up and get?" Wolverine asked, breathing deeply and trying to get the images out of his head her remark had stirred.

"Oh, just going back early for Spring break…" she said.

"To be with Everett?"

"I dunno… I just… damn…"

"Another dose a reality, huh?" Wolverine said, as she sat opposite him on the side of the road. "So… what are ya gonna do now? Come back with me, or try an' get away again?"

"I guess you want me to go back with you, all sorry an' stuff and apologize," she said. "And then you'll probably turn your scoot and go run up to Canada or the first plane to Japan… cause I see you've got your saddlebags packed…"

"Well, a guy's gotta be prepared… and, wait we're talking about YOU, not me, kid…" he snorted.

"Do I REALLY have to go back? I mean can't you just… take me to the bus station?"

"If yer goin' to Massachusetts in such a damn hurry, I'll take ya there myself," he mumbled.

"What?"

"I said if yer that hot to trot back there, I might as well take ya there myself onna scoot," he repeated gruffly.

"What about Professor X?"

"He'll get over it. Besides, yer with me, so they can't bitch and whine. An' if they do…"

"I called Emma Frost already," Jubilee said, holding up her cell phone.

"Good. Now I dunno about you, but I hope ya have a decent pair o' shoes in that bag… cause I ain't lettin' ya ride with rollerblades on…"

"Okay, gimmie a minute…" she said, and he helped her unlace the things. Finally Wolverine sliced through the tight bindings with his utility knife stashed in the sheath in his boot. Odd not to see him baring claws. The black leather gloves effectively covered his hands, and she realized he showed no signs of bruises.

"Healing factor's workin' again," he reminded her, taking her bag and carrying it. Jubilee watched as he opened the opposite saddlebag and stowed her items along with her rollerblades inside. He righted the scoot, and walked it towards the main road with her following. She ducked into the trees to put on a pair of jeans, and her Harley boots before she returned to join him. He unstrapped the helmet from the back and handed it to her.

"Ya might want these…" he said, and handed her sunglasses to her. She slid them on; realizing the Harley pudding basin had no visor.

"What about you?"

"Good question. Gonna have to buy myself a helmet on the way, I guess," he mumbled, waiting for her to get on behind him. He held out his hand, and she scrambled up in back. Instead of wrapping her arms around him, she kept them resting on her thighs. As dozens of times before she waited for the engine to fire up, and leaned hard into his back at the lurch forwards.

He'd noticed the yellow coat but said nothing. It would be a long ride to Massachusetts, but Wolverine figured if he drove straight through he could get there without stopping. For the time being, Jubilee contented herself with knowing that she was riding somewhere with him again instead of being the one left behind this time. She lay her head against his back, and slid her arms around his waist. Wolverine let her, and stoically kept his eyes glued to the road ahead. He let his mind roam free while his reflexes took on the task of cruising. Feet rested on the upper set of pegs while he set into cruse control.

Jubilee hummed to herself, and heard him press the button to turn on the radio station. Her mind wandered to that same place where it had been safe. All the dreams were afterimages but they were together again. For however short a time she could be his little Firecracker and he would be her Wolvie, protecting her as he always had. For his sake she tried to resume that role in which he was most comfortable seeing her, but it was close to impossible. Somehow she knew that he was ready to face the changes, and being around her alone was the only way they could settle the differences.

* * *


	7. Everett steps in

**_Chapter 7 Everett Steps In

* * *

_**

"We're here," he said as he pulled up to the Massachusetts Academy gates. Jubilee pressed in the access code at the small panel to her left. It was recessed into a stone pillar by the base of the wrought iron hinges. Wolverine smelled for any sign of recent arrivals while she waited for the buzzing sound.

"Duh," she murmured, as he shifted downgear and rolled through the gates. Already she knew Emma Frost was NOT happy, but Sean Cassidy agreed it was best for her to return.

"She's not here yet," said Wolverine, pulling into the garage nearby. "Her car isn't here… but I smell Irish…"

"My ears are still ringing from our last phone call," she chuckled as he kicked the stand down. The engine thudded into silence, which grew ever more awkward.

"I know, but ya hung in there, kid. I'm proud of ya," Wolverine said, swinging his leg over and hopping down. He extended his hand to her. Jubilee hesitated, then let his fingers close around her gloved ones.

"I know and I hope that's not the last time," Jubilee said, with a smile.

"I'll help ya carry yer stuff to yer room if ya want… that is if Irish is gonna let me in the door," Wolverine teased, grabbing her duffel bag.

"You don't have to…"

"I wanna," he said, reaching into the saddlebag for her items. He slung it over his shoulder, then reached to take her hand. Both hands clasped they walked towards the main garden that separated the garage from the grounds.

At the front door, he stopped. "Guess this is it," he said, turning to her.

"Yeah," she nodded. "The others will be arriving soon…"

"So it worked out for the best. Got some time with my Jubes… an' hope we got stuff straightened out for the better…"

"We did…" Jubilee nodded, and went to his outstretched arms for a hug. She clung to him tightly, burying her face in his shirt, as she always loved to do. Logan didn't let her go, simply rubbed her back and kissed her cheek as his whiskers tickled her ear.

"I'll come t' visit ya, don't ya worry… and you'd BETTER call," he said, handing her a slip of paper with his cell number. She saw the phone hooked to his leather belt.

"I will, you can bet on it," Jubilee said. "You sure you won't come up to my room?"

"Only if ya like," he said. She punched the code into the main door, and let him inside with her.

* * *

Up the stairs they wandered, Wolverine shouldering her bag. The girls lived on one floor, while the boys on another of the large mansion Emma converted to her school. His nostrils flared as he glanced around warily for anyone. However the place was empty except for the distant sounds of Sean Cassidy on the phone with some clients. Servants and other staff were just beyond his sight, but he smelled no sign of Emma or any of the kids yet. 

"Nice joint," he mumbled, while she stopped before her door. Keys jingled in her purse while she fished out the one specific to her room, and used it.

"I used to share a room with Page," she admitted. "But when you hit college equivalency you get a private suite…"

"Uh huh," he nodded, realizing this was the first time in a while he'd seen her dormitory room. He wandered inside after her, and glanced around. Slanted eaves were plastered with rock posters of the Misfits, Hendrix, the Doors, and Ramones. Newer bands represented were Marlyn Manson, Linkin Park, and Guar.

"They moved me inta here after my room burned. Paige is a pain in the ass, but she's good," said Jubilee. "When she isn't strung out on drugs…"

"Better not be the case…" Wolverine said, dropping her bag just inside.

"I won't let her," Jubilee said as she closed the door, and let him take the jacket she removed.

"Got any hangers in this joint?" he asked, waiting for her to dig two wooden ones out of the closet. He placed both their jackets on either one before handing them back to her.

"Nice… ya still like Hendrix…"

"I still love the classics," she said, hanging up her coat in the closet. She leaned down to grab two bottles of water out of the mini fridge nearby. Wolverine caught the bottle he tossed her, and sat down on the sofa opposite the bed.

"Maybe it's not so bad yer room burned, but I wish ya'd told me," Wolverine said as he twisted the top on his drink. Jubilee sighed and sat on her bed, glancing at the mail neatly piled by her pillow. Always Frost instructed the maid to leave the accumulated piles of personal mail in each student's room.

"I know, I shoulda… I won't be so dumb again. Thought I'm on probation till next break for running away…" Jubilee mumbled, thumbing through various garish envelopes and postcards.

"Sorry darlin'," Wolverine said, getting up and crossing over to sit on her bed next to her. Since his weight had been significantly reduced by 100 pounds his body made less of a dent next to her.

"Don't worry about it," she waved, voice muffled by herbottle of Sierra Springs water. She kicked off her boots, and then drew her legs to sit indian style while resting her back against the wall.

"So… you gonna be ok?" Logan asked, folding one arm behind his head while crossing one leg and letting the other dangle just off the floor. He cradled the water bottle in the crook of his bent leg, and pillowed his head on the arm resting against the wall. Jubilee realized Angelo and Everett did much the same when they came in to visit and chat.

"Yeah," she nodded ruefully, then reached under the bed to grab the cardboard box. Sliding it out, she grabbed a candy bar and tore into it. Logan sipped his water, and then chuckled as she handed one to him.

"Want?"

"A lil' bit maybe… but sugar's not my style, ya know…" he said. He wasn't surprised when she tossed him a stick of slim Jim. For a time they sat there, eating on her stash of foods while she pressed the remote control for the CD. All Along the Watchtower cued up, echoing in the small cozy room.

"You'd like it here… the grounds are pretty cool… plenty of place to hunt… and play games on people," she teased, that sparkle returning to her eyes that he loved so much.

"Good to see ya smilin' again," Wolverine noted, finishing his snack. Something told him she didn't want him to leave just yet. Not w hen she was sharing her life with him that he wanted so desperately to catch up with and be a part of.

"Well, maybe because I have something to smile about," Jubilee breathed. Shelay back with her head and shoulders resting against the wall. Wolverine repositioned himself Indian style on the foot as she nibbled her candybar and washed it down with water.

"Glad t' hear it. Guess it won't be long till yer buddies come home. But don't forget that I'll be keepin' tabs on ya. Any funny stuff an' they'll answer to me… no stupid shit…" he said menacingly.

"Or they'll wish they'd never been born?" she giggled, thumping his arm.

"Yep," he said, leaning back and glancing at the constellation of glow-in-the-dark stars she'd stuck on the ceiling. Wolverine peered at the bookcase by the far window casually, letting his eyes walk down the multiple titles. Chemistry leaned up against Shakespeare, Nuclear Physics on the lowest shelf. Up top the shelves were crammed with with Clive Cussler, Stephen King, and VC Andrews novels.

"You're impossible, Wolvie," she scrunched her nose at him.

"I am the best at what I do, remember…" he teased, grinning.

"Without your adamantium?" she said, hefting a dark brow.

"Well if what I do changes, then I can still be the best at it," he smirked, showing a bit of the old fire.

"You are a jerk sometimes," she snorted, and then grabbed his ribs. He knew she wanted to wrestle and soon it was all out war with her almost rolling off the bed. Her shrieks split his ears till he caught her with one arm before she could tumble on the hardwood floor.

"Don't go fallin' now! Told Frost I'd bring ya here in one piece… can't ruin my rep, can I kid?" he scolded. She sat up, panting as she glanced at his blue eyes gleaming with mirth.

"Yeah, you did," she said, smoothing down some of his flyaway hair that was standing on end. Wolverine gave a warning growl when her hand lingered on his sideburned cheek.

"Enough a' that, Jubes…" he muttered.

"Sorry," she apologized, and glanced at him awkwardly, biting her lip. However she couldn't stop when he patted her cheek affectionately.

"Ya got a good thing goin' here. No sense in endin' it on a bad note, kid…"

"No there isn't, is there," she said, and hugged him tightly.

* * *

There came a knock at the door, and Wolverine glanced up. "I guess there's someone here who wants to see ya…" 

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Someone I'm pretty pissed off with right now," he said, getting up and stalking towards the door.

"Let's get this over with," Jubilee said as she got up, and pushed him out of the way. "No skewering or dismembering, dude... got it?"

"Not unless I see a good reason to, but this might qualify," he mumbled, flexing his wrists.

"Everett?" she asked, as the door opened, and her classmate stood there, with a sheepish smile on his face. Especially when he saw Wolverine standing to her immediate left with his arms folded across his burly chest.

"Um... Jubes… thank God you're okay… man… we were so worried…" Everett babbled, taking his hat off and glancing at her.

"Ya should be, kid," Wolverine said in that low menacing tone that sent shivers down the spines of most hearing it. Jubilee interposed between them, separating Wolverine from grabbing and shaking Everett. Not that he would, but judging by the way in which his back muscles were bunching up under his white T shirt she did not want to take any chances.

"So, Frosty's back to talk to her?" Jubilee asked. Snorting, Wolverine sauntered over and flopped down on her sofa. His eyes bored holes at Everett.

"She's here with Professor X… she sent me to come get you…" said Everett quickly.

"Where's Paige and the others…" Jubilee asked.

"Frosty sent 'em to have a long talk with Banshee… and he's having them work through a long obstacle course. They won't be back till tomorrow…"

"As she should be… you really are a piece of work," said Wolverine slowly from the sofa.

"Excuse me," Jubilee said. "I'm going to see frost. I'll see you later Wolvie…"

"I'm goin' to wait in the living room," he said as he got up, and gave Everett a death ray stare. Jubilee snorted and stomped off after him down the hallway, with Everett tagging behind.

* * *

Her feet thumped with unnecessary forceon the old grand staircase. Wolverine had by now dissapeared into the living room area to the left. Jubilee quickened her pace down the main gallery to a connecting hallway. Emma Frost's office wasat the end of amahogany panelled passagewaydecorated with oil paintings of her rich relatives and benefactors. Gilt trim and mirrors festooned the other hallways with a French Renaisance flavor. Outside her office she hadtwo benches with stiff backs, but soft red plushcusions to sit on. 

"Oh gimmie a BREAK!" she groaned. "This is so freakin'lameIcan'tbelieve!"

"Jubes… we're like so sorry…" Everett panted. He had caught up to her, and leaned over a bit, slowing his breathing.

"Ev…" she sniffled.

He leaned up, and held out his arms to her. Jubilee relented, and leaned into him, sniffling, "I shouldn't have been so stupid. I should have just said I wouldn't go…"

"We shouldn't have dragged you out. And dragged you into our mess. WE blew it… together… and we should have been there for you. Not like party buds, but friends."

"I should have spilled," she whispered.

"Yeah, I know. But I was ignorin' you when you needed a friend, not a boy friend," Everett added. "Jubilee, you could have just told me you weren't ready to get tight with me…"

"I just… I just have problems dating guys… it's my fault…"

"This is probably the LAST thing you want to hear now, but I gotta say it or I'll never have the guts to again… I'd like to see you… cause I like you a whole lot, Jubes. Monet's nice to date… but she isn't you…"

"Everett… I can't…" she stammered, glancing away. That lump formed again in her throat, accompanied by a swimming in her stomach. Another choice faced her, and she was ill equipped to handle it. Jubilee thought she would lose all sense of reality if someone ELSE admitted one more secret to her.

"Sorry, I know it's bad timing an' all… but Jubilee… please just think about it? I know I'm not like… you know…"

"I know… I want to move on… but… it's so hard… and…"

"Just think about it, 'k?" Everett urged. "We don't have to get hot an' heavy. Just… you know… hang together, an' just spend time… you know…"

"Doing stuff," Jubilee added. "Yeah I can do that. I'd like it. But Monet…"

"No contest. I shouda just come out an' said I wanted to see you, and not her… but I guess she got to me…"

"Yeah, she does that," Jubilee sighed.

"She's worried too. Believe it or not…" Everett said awkwardly.

"Ev," she muttered. "You do me a favor now? It's kinda lame… but… could ya give me another hug?"

"Sure thing Jubes," said Everett. He wrapped his young arms around her, and simply held her next to him. Rubbing her back awkwardly while shushing her.

"Thanks," she whispered. "That's what I needed…"

"I know. An' I want to help you through this. Won't you let me TRY, Jubilee?"

"I'll try, but I can't promise much… but after what we pulled I don't think Frosty's gonna trust any of us again to even THINK about dating…"

"She sent me to talk to you, an' apologize on everyone's behalf," Everett shrugged. "And she wonders when you're coming back…"

"Ev…" She trailed off.

* * *

"Am I interrupting?" Emma Frost asked, standing at the door, with a quizzical brow raised. 

"I'm sorry," Jubilee said sheepishly, jumping apart from Everett. He thrust his hands in his jeans pockets and shifted his weight from one sneakered foot to the other.

"Everett, would you wait outside for me?" asked Emma Frost. She crooked a finger towards Jubilee, her ice blue eyes narrowing with more than usual disapproval. Jubilee put one foot in front of the other, feeling like someone had tied invisible lead weights to her shoes.

She led the way to the massive walnut desk occupying the bulk of the office. Behind it she settled into the high backed chair, steepling her fingers. Jubilee froze at the expression that closely resembled Professor X about to enforce discipline. What was even more disturbing was the file folder laying partly open on her desk, and her rolidex with the top card showing Xavier's School for the Gifted.

Emma Frost spent the better part of two minutes tapping the top of her pen on the file folder directly to her left. Jubilee fidgeted in her chair, while Frost rustled papers. Finally she said,"Jubilation, I understand the situation as related to me, by your classmates. And that Logan came and brought you here…"

"I want to spend the rest of my time here," she said quickly.

At this interuption, Frost raised an eyebrow, staring directly into Jubilee's eyes. Through them Jubilee felt a light mental brush followed by a nonverbal repremand for her lack of decor. Emma said aloud,"Which I will allow. But remember this, I will not hesitate to enforce the right discipline…"

"Whatever you think's appropriate," Jubilee said quietly, lacing her fingers together on her lap It was a very uncharacteristic gesture, but necessary since she straighted up in her chair as well.

"Uh huh," Frost said. "And what else do you have to say, young lady?"

"I deserve far worse."

"Yes you do, young lady, and remember it," Frost said sharply, twisting the pencil in her fingers so it broke with a resounding snap. Jubilee lurched back in her chair, blinking hard.

"Yes, Miss Frost," Jubilee said, steading her pounding heart. This was definately not good, she told herself.

"Good. I'm not even started with you, young lady… you put yourself at considerable risk…" Frost said coldly. Jubilee fixed her gaze on Frost, folding her legs and sitting with her full attention. More words followed Frost's first statement, uttered in a low tone that reeked of disapproval. As a result Jubilee wondered if she would shrink down to only two inches in height by the end of it. Quickly she glanced at the brass clock on Emma's desk that she had to crane her neck to see. It was five in the afternoon, and the second hand was dragging more slowly with each passing word.

* * *

Some of the reprimands cut to the quick, and were painful yet true. However Jubilee patiently endured them, simply saying 'yes' or 'I understand'. Finally Emma finished and stood there. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" 

"Nothing but that I intend to do what it takes to correct my behavior," Jubilee said quietly. "Miss Frost."

"Good. Now, we shall speak to Professor Xavier and what we shall do…" Frost nodded. The door opened and he glided inside, looking at Jubilee who was bravely trying not to cry.

"I see that you have spoken with her already… so I shall say nothing with regard to the topics you have covered," the Professor said. "Except the unceremonious departure from the Mansion… which thankfully was ameliorated by Wolverine's intervention…"

"Yeah… I'm sorry…"

"You put him in a very awkward situation. You could have simply come to me and spoken, and instead you've compounded the problem…"

"I know Professor… I… I'm ready to listen now…" Jubilee said.

"And you shall, child, you shall…" said the Professor quietly. "This is a serious situation, Jubilation Lee… and you cannot take it lightly."

"No I can't," Jubilee nodded. "Go ahead, Professor, I'm listening."

Frost and Xavier glanced at one another, not fully convinced. Jubilee made no smart assed remark and simply folded her hands on her lap. "Well then… shall we begin?"

"Yes," said Emma. "You are aware of the situation…"

"I am, yes," the Professor nodded, picking up the file folder that Emma Frost handed him. Jubilee saw her name on the spine, and glanced at both of them. Her face held a sad but neutral expression. As neutral as she could make it.

"So, what do you have to say, Jubilation?" asked Professor X, drumming his fingers. He tossed the file back to the desk, regarding her thoughtfully.

"Only that I have listened to Miss Frost, and I agree that this is reprehensible. I am willing to accept whatever judgement or punishment you see fit…" Jubilee said.

"You should, young lady," said the Professor sharply. Jubilee nodded, and said nothing. She wrung her hands and then looked at the floor, wishing it would swallow her up.

* * *


	8. Moving On

**__**

Chapter 8 Moving On

* * *

Her stomach was turning flip-flops when she finally rose from the chair, and the Professor dismissed her. Slowly she walked out as Miss Frost opened the door to the waiting area. Everett leapt up from the chair he'd waited in. He wasn't alone unfortunately. She panicked when she saw he'd been waiting with Wolverine of all people. A hot embarrassed flush came over her.

"Everett, Mr. Logan… good evening," said Miss Frost.

"'Evenin' Ma'am," Wolverine said politely, yet with the same measure of aloof disdain. _Frost was this way with everyone_, Jubilee told herself. Yet there was still considerable animosity towards an old enemy. Nevertheless Logan would smell or sense any foul play, and she knew all too well that there was no question that Frost was the teacher she needed most.

"I wanted to express my gratitude in you making sure she got here safely," Frost said, extending her hand. Wolverine took it and gave it a gentle pressure as if he were about to lean over and kiss it, but shook it instead.

"Not a problem," Wolverine said as he rose and folded his arms across his chest.

"My thanks, Logan... although I do wish you had contacted me prior... though better late than never..." Professor X said.

"So Chuck… you expectin' me to come back with ya?"

"I'll trust that you will return when you've finished here, Logan," Professor X said quietly. "Jubilee, I hope that this semester will improve… I hope to see you again… in the summer…"

"Yes Professor…" she said quietly.

"Everett, would you be so kind as to see the professor out?" asked Miss Frost.

"If you don't mind I'd like to stick around and speak to Jubes… I mean Mr. Logan some more… I think there's something we gotta clear up…" Everett cleared his throat.

"You may do so after you have seen him out," Frost said quietly. "Remember you are on probation... like the rest of the class…"

"Yes Ma'am…" he nodded. "This way… Professor Xavier…"

With a nod, the Professor glided out, accompanied by Everett. Emma Frost turned to face Jubilee whom stood shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She said, "Jubilation Lee I shall see you bright and early on Monday, in class, understood?"

"Yes Miss Frost. Have a pleasant day, and thank you," Jubilee said politely, her eyes glistening with tears. Wolverine sighed as he saw her chin wobbling.

"If you wish to spend the night before departing, you're welcome to use the guest room. I'm certain Jubilee can make certain you're comfortable…" Miss Frost said. She exited with a nod to Logan. He grunted and turned to her, saying, "Good night Ma'am…"

* * *

Jubilee led Wolverine down the hallway towards the guestroom. He carried his duffel retrieved from his 'scoot, watching the slow movements of his friend as she walked with slumped shoulders. Even though he smelled the chemicals within the tears she held back, he waited before even broaching the subject of how she held up. It was clear to him anyway.

"You should be OK here," she said, handing him the key. "Frosty has the best hired help, and if you wanna eat breakfast with the rest of us, she'll have it in the dining hall by eight thirty…"

"Thanks…" he said, watching as she unlocked the door, and opened it. He followed Jubilee into the guest suite, his Harley boots grinding into thick plush Arabian carpet. A large four poster bed dominated the room with a suite of Victorian furniture that matched. Long lace curtains covered both windows, allowing the light of the afternoon sun to filter through. The lace holes left a speckled pattern along the bed and shadows that lengthened.

He set his bag down on the floor, and stopped her with a hand on her arm before she left. "Jubilee, I know yer not really up to it, but I gotta talk to ya about that Everett guy… somethin' doesn't smell ri…"

"Don't say anything please," Jubilee said, holding up her hand. "I'll just go to my room now…"

"Jubes…" Logan started. She turned to leave, but he stopped her again with a grip on her shoulder. Sighing, she stopped.

"What?" she asked.

"You gonna be okay…"

"What do you think?" she sighed. "I just got my ass handed to me…"

"Yeah, I figured as much. But if ya need to talk…" he started.

"I don't' know what I need…" she sniffled, rushing out of his room.

"Excuse me but I just need to be alone right now…" came her voice as the door slammed shut. Sighing he wandered over and dropped onto the large ornate bed. He lay back, letting himself collapse with frustration.

Outside, Jubilee burst into a run, dashing up the stairs and praying he didn't see her crying. From inside the room, Logan could hear her footsteps. He listened for a time, and then snarled when he smelled a familiar scent passing by._ It stopped right by the door to his room._

Great… just perfect.

"I know yer there kid, an' I'm in no flamin' mood to talk," Wolverine called.

"I need to talk to you, Mr. Logan…"

"Make it quick," he snapped, getting up to open the door.

A sense of strong powers wreathed out and covered him. He prickled his nose and firmly said, "Butt out kid… I am not in the mood for this now…"

Everett stepped into the room, hands on his hips. Darkly he glared at Wolverine, and said; "If you could sense me down the hall you can sense WHY I'm here…"

"Fine, but pretend I'm real slow, an' spit it out… what's got your underwear inna wad…" Logan demanded, matching Everett's glare.

"Jubilee. I don't get why you're hanging around here… you're only making her more upset…"

"That ain't your business…" Logan started.

"I'm not finished," Everett started. "I can tell you don't care for me. Fine, whatever. But I care a lot about Jubilee, no matter what YOU might believe or think. If you really want to help her, I suggest you leave her alone… and let US deal with her problems…"

"Like you dealt with it at the club? I don't THINK so, kid," Wolverine growled. "Ya see… you screwed up BIGTIME… an' I don't LIKE it when…"

"No worse than YOU… at least we were in the same club… and we DID know where she was," Everett retorted, making fists. He wreathed his power over Wolverine, synching instantly with fast reflexes and healing to anticipate the next move of the feral.

"Don't matter if yer 1000 miles or 10 feet, ya shouldn't have let her get DRUNK… ya realize what ya faced was NOTHING Compared to what I wanna do to you an' yer buddy Angelo right now…" Wolverine growled. Everett waited for the rasping noise of the claws, but heard nothing to his shock.

"Fine. Believe what you want, MISTER Logan," said Everett pointedly. "But get this, I'm not gonna drop out on her when she needs me the most. So I suggest you watch your step… cause I care about her too… and as screwed up as you say we are, you're just as much to blame…"

"You tryin' to piss me off, is that it?" Wolverine shook his head, laughing harshly. "Don't mess with the big boys… cause if ya are, yer goin' down…"

"Want a piece of me?" Everett asked.

"Yeah, but it ain't worth the effort. Since Jubilee obviously is sweet on you… I don't want to make her cry. Consider yourself lucky. But if I ever HEAR of anything happening… if you so much as MESS with her…"

"I know the consequences," said Everett. "And I feel the same way about anyone who'd hurt her. Including YOU."

"Fine. Ya made yer point. Now get lost…" Wolverine snarled.

"If you're thinking of talking to her, I don't think she's really into listening to anyone now," Everett said with a dark look to Wolverine. He opened the door and stalked out, still meeting Wolverine's sharp glare.

* * *

Just inside the hall he bumped into Jubilee. She rushed away, shaking her head and covering her eyes with one hand. Everett said nothing as he followed her. With each passing step, Jubilee wanted the floor to swallow her as she rushed towards her room.

Everett caught up with her. "Jubilee… are you okay?"

"No… but I'll live," she sniffled. "What the HELL were you doing? Wolvie coulda killed you!"

"He had no right to make things more messed up then they were," Everett said.

"He cares about me, Ev. Just leave him alone…" Jubilee sniffled.

"Why is he all of a sudden Mr. Wonderful? After all, wasn't he the one…" Everett started.

"Don't GO there, okay?" Jubilee cut him off, shoving her door open and pushing her way through it. Everett shoved his hand into the closing gap to stop her from slamming it in his face.

"Jubilee… please, I'm sorry. I was out of line. But I know you're really torn up from that coring out Frost gave you… please… let me in? I'm sorry you had to go through that…" Everett whispered, opening the door to her room. She plunked down on her bed. Everett sighed and entered, drawing the door closed after him.

"So am I, Ev, so am I… but I deserved it," she sniffled, watching him sit down on the bed next to her.

"We deserved more, cause we put you through it," said Everett angrily.

"Where's Paige?" she asked.

"They're on a long hike with Mr. Cassidy," Everett said. "A field trip to build character. Frosty's keeping me around to make sure I don't accidentally synch with Banshee and make it worse…"

"I sure could use a chat with Paige now…" she whispered. "Dammit…"

Her chin wobbled and he hugged her tightly. "Jubilee, man I wish I could say something to make it better but… I'm not even supposed to be up here in your room…"

"So do I… just gimme a hug… please…" she whispered. Everett crushed her to him, shushing her and whispering to her it would be okay.

"Hey girl, shh, it'll be okay, trust me. You'll get through this… and you'll be back in no time with me and the rest of your friends…" Everett soothed, stroking her hair. Jubilee sobbed, letting him rub her back and kiss the top of her head. Glancing past her hair, he saw the door crack open a slight bit, and saw Wolverine peering through.

Everett's gaze leveled on him with a bright challenge. Wolverine remained where he was, silent and foreboding. Nevertheless Everett turned his attention to Jubilee, cupping her face between his hands. Jubilee turned away from him as he leaned forwards.

"Maybe you should leave… Frosty's probably gonna give you double duty if you're here in the girl's floor," said Jubilee.

"I'm sure she'll be okay when she sees I'm just needed to spend time here first. I'm your friend and friends are HERE for each other right?" Everett reminded her.

"Are you allowed to be talking to me?" she asked.

"Yeah, but only if it's 15 minutes or less," he chuckled. "She took away my cell…"

"Yeah, figures," Jubilee chuckled. "Well… bye…"

"Bye," Everett said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, as Wolverine crept over and stood just behind the open door. Everett rose from the bed, blocking Jubilee's immediate view.

"Ev…" Jubilee choked. "Wait…"

"Yeah?" he asked.

She leaned up, and he sat down next to her again. Leaning close, she said, "Um since we're gonna be grounded, I'd better do this now… cause I don't know when else… I'll be able to…"

"What Jube?" he asked. Tentatively she brought her face close to his, pressed her lips to the corner of his, and then to his mouth. Everett held her in place, and hugged her tightly to him. The kiss was clumsy but sweet, and Everett returned it.

"Be seeing you," she said, backing away.

"I'll be seeing you first," he nodded, and then kissed her briefly before walking out, putting his cap back on his head. He glared at Wolverine on the way out.

Seeing him there, she saw the look on his face as he left and closed the door. For a while he stood there and glanced up, relieved that she had found someone at long last to fulfil that aching need. One her own age, who she could replace his image with in her dreams. That was the way it should be, after all, he nodded. She was essentially his daughter... or was she? To tell the truth in the last five years he'd been anything but that capacity. Rather Sean Cassidy had resumed the role that Scott and Jean had taken up after he left on his adamantium-less sojourn.

* * *


	9. Worth the Wait?

**_Chapter 9 Worth the wait?

* * *

_**

Jubilee stood there a long time; walking to the window and watching the movement of the branches. In the yard Everett had just exited to go towards the pool and begin t he process of cleaning it. She knew that Wolvie was there the whole time, and wrestled with emotions she had long buried.

Putting her head in her hand, she sat down on her bed and softly cried. Only after a minute did she hear his boots on the floor, and the creak of the door opening. Weight shifted on the bed as he sat down, and she felt his arms around her. She buried her head in Wolverine's shoulder, hugging him tightly. Like a daughter hugs her an older brother, she told herself.

"Jubes…" he started, and then stopped.

"I need to be alone," she said. "If you don't mind…"

"Funny he didn't stick around t' give ya a shoulder to cry on," Wolverine mumbled.

"Are you kidding me?" Jubilee asked, snorting as she got up and paced the room. "I'm lucky if I'll see him at all cause of this…"

"He'll have to stand with them in a hearin'," said Wolverine. "An he's gonna haveta answer for what he did…"

"No shit," she mumbled.

"What the heck were ya tryin' to prove back there?"

"Don't start with me, I'm NOT in a good mood," Jubilee grouched.

"You know Frost's not gonna let you see him or go out with any of 'em after this…"

"I can hope, can't I?" she wheeled on him. "What do you care?"

"What do I care? Excuse the hell me but he was one of your so called FRIENDS who dragged ya INTO this mess an' then ya go an' kiss him after all the shit he put ya through!"

"What's your point?" she bit her lip. "You should be GLAD that some guy my OWN AGE is interested in me," Jubilee said coldly as she hugged herself.

"I am, and that's how it should be darlin'… but he's not…" Wolverine started.

"If it's about how he's all wrong for me, don't EVEN say it…" Jubilee squeezed her eyes shut, turning her back on him as she raised her hands.

"He seemed sorry enough Jubes, but where was he when you needed him…"

"Don't even say it," Jubilee snapped as she again whirled around. "Don't you DARE! What was all that shit about me needing someone for myself? When I finally find someone who could, you go and ruin it!"

"Cripes, what I'm tryin' to say is he ain't good enough…" Wolverine clarified. He rose from the sofa, in which he sat, and stood right in front of her, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh please, get off it. Nobody's good enough for your precious little Jubilee are they?" she glared at him.

"Not when they leave ya to get pawed by someone ELSE," Wolverine retorted.

"That's EXACTLY why I never even thought of dating someone. Cause I knew you'd flip out! Well I'm SORRY he doesn't meet your STANDARDS, okay!" she screamed, knowing it would hurt his sensitive hearing.

"Hold on a minute… it's just what Storm or any of the other X men would do for ya! You know it's only cause we worry about ya!"

"Yeah… but Storm would say that I haveta kiss a bunch of frogs to meet Prince Charming… so you should thank your damn luck that I'm seeing someone!"

"Don't think much for yer current taste…" he grumbled.

"I might as well not have anyone then…" Jubilee snorted. She exhaled deeply.

"That ain't what…" he started.

"Then w hat ARE you saying?"

"Just that… dammit… he won't respect ya… not like…"

"Just… stop it, Wolvie, don't GO there," Jubilee hollered.

"IF I don't ya KNOW frost is gonna, not to mention Gambit… you can't escape what yer friends think…"

"No, I can't escape what YOU think. Just when I think your opinion MEANS something… that I should CARE about what you think of me anymore… you either leave, or tell me it's not what YOU think is best..." Before he could reach for her, she threw herself onto her bed, hugging her pillow.

"Jubilee… you know that it's only cause…"

"Yeah, I know," she sniffled, hugging her pillow and turning on her side to face the wall. "Look, are you my parent, my friend or something else? Cause I sure don't know what to think anymore…"

"I brought ya here… cause ya wanted to face the music… head on," said Wolverine softly as he sat down near her on the bed. "And ya are, but ya can't go runnin' into another one on top of it…"

"I'm so goddamn SICK of this shit! You're driving me CRAZY!"

"Jubilee…" he started.

"Leave me alone, just get out of here before I say something I'll regret," Jubilee slapped his extended hand away.

"If that's what ya want, then I'll leave," he said quietly. "But I don't think ya really do."

"Just leave me alone and let me live my life… get on with it because you told me to do that…" she sniffled.

"Yer hurt an' angry, an' yer lashing out at me cause I wasn't there for ya. Seems all we end up doin' is hurtin' one another, don't it?"

"No shit, wolverine," she said.

"You really DID learn a lot from me. More than I ever coulda thought… an' along with the best parts ya got the worst. I'm not perfect Jubilee… never claimed to be. I'm every bit as fucked up as you are, even more. I just want you to have the chance to be happy… an' I guess I don't know how to help you… yer hurtin'…"

"I'm dying inside Wolverine… I don't know what to say or do. I don't know what you want from me… I can't live up to your expectations…"

"I never expected anythin' more of ya darlin' than to be able to stand on yer own two feet, and keep takin' a bite outta life…" he said quietly.

"What DO you have against Everett anyway?" Jubilee interrupted.

"Um, well he likes ya, but he's in love with bein' in love," Wolverine admitted sheepishly. "An' I ain't an idiot Jubes, I know ya kissed him cause ya saw me watchin' and ya were tryin' to prove a point. And that's no good reason to run to someone…"

"I knew you knew that, and you're just trying to think of some stupid assed lame excuse to admit to me that I was just showing off…"

"Ya found me out," he sighed. "I guess I just don't want ya thinking that I'm gonna magically end up bein' lovers with ya… cause… ya know the answer to that…"

"Yeah, lucky me," she mumbled. "God I'm just SO sick of all this drama…"

"Jubilee…" he started.

"Go away… I've learned enough from you to know when it's time for you to get lost…"

"Not with ya like this… dammit I hate seein' ya like this…" Wolverine mumbled.

"Then leave… just get OUT! Just do what you do best and disappear…"

Of all the things she said that was the deepest stab yet. Wolverine felt as if she'd reached in and ripped the last shreds of whatever heart he had left. Cold emptiness surfaced and consumed him, and he suddenly knew the hell she'd faced. Angrily he sank to the floor, hugging his knees and growling under his breath.

* * *

After a time, he exhaled, glancing up to where she still lay miserable. He murmured, "I know ya don't mean that, Jubilee," he mumbled. 

"But if ya REALLY want me gone, I'll leave now an' stop making a hash of things…"

"Don't leave… God Wolvie don't leave me now… I can't… shit…" she began to cry again.

"I'm here darlin'… I'm here," he choked, lying down on the side of the bed next to her as she sobbed her heart out. Jubilee sniffled against his hands that enfolded her, his sturdy body wrapping behind her shaking form. The more she shivered the tighter he clutched her to him, struggling to hold onto her before she was lost to whatever malaise had dragged her soul into.

Wolverine stiffened at the kiss on his cheek, which slid onto his lips. Angrily he cursed at his response that was to tighten his grip. His instincts told him one thing while his honor screamed in rage and frustration. Wouldn't she ever give up? Under her lips he snarled a warning that she ignored. Her one hand dug through his hair, seizing finger full while her body leaned off balance and he fell back with Jubilee sprawled on him.

Her lips locked to his, and he tried to push her off without hurting her. But her arms clutched to him with such strength, her other arm locked in place around his neck while she straddled his hips and pinned him under her slight weight. That kiss was filled with desperate pent up passion, and her pheromones shot through his nose like wildfire. Dammit kid, you gotta let go… he thought, struggling to push her off, but unable to get his body to comply.

It wasn't the kiss of a teenager; it was the kiss of a young woman. That terrified him, because he felt his lips part and tasted her youth as her mouth and taste filled his palate. Once he tasted her flavor it seemed there was no going back. For a time he just lay back, letting Jubilee continue the kiss. It was damned wrong, and he would be forever cursing and enjoying that contact for the rest of his life. Yet why did it seem so natural at the same time? As if he would be making an enormous mistake to deny what was in front of him all the time.

"Jubes, don't do this," he warned, pulling out of the kiss.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"So'm I…" he trailed off. "An' I'm hatin' myself even more cause I can't let ya go… shit Jubes why'd you haveta…"

"You're not stopping me," she said, eyes shut.

"No, and that's why this is even more wrong," Wolverine panted.

"You should have let me go while you could," she sniffled.

"Yeah, cause I think we both just crossed a line we can't ever go back over," he whispered sadly.

"I love ya too, kid… but I don't think it's the way ya wish I did. An' that's just how life goes… man this is too fuckin' familiar… Christ we both don't get a break do we…" Wolverine sighed. "An' even if I COULD… yer too young."

"Even if I waited for you?" she whispered.

"Kid you're talking crazy," he groaned.

"I would wait. Nine years is nothing compared to how long you waited for Jean, and nothing happened… I think you're STILL waiting for her…"

"I guess I am, though if ya tell anyone…"

"You'll have to kill me?" Jubilee joked. "Wolverine I don't want anyone else. I only want you, and that's what it comes down to. But I can't change that, and I hate myself for it. I can't make myself love someone else just to fill some empty hole in my life. I'd rather be single forever than try and fill the void with someone who isn't that…"

"But ya don't understand… is that if ya don't let yourself open to it… you'll miss out… as much as I love Jean, if I didn't… I'd have missed lovin' Mariko…"

"It doesn't help…"

"No it don't, do it?" he sighed.

"And it's my fault…" Jubilee whispered.

"An' mine, fer letting it happen," Wolverine mourned, resting his forehead to hers.

"I'll wait for you, Wolvie… as long as it takes… I do love you," Jubilee whispered.

"You don't know what yer askin'. I can't do this…"

"I will wait for you," Jubilee said as she looked up at him, and climbed off him. "Even if you hate me for this, and never want to see me again… I'll still be here after you leave…"

"I could never hate ya Jubes, but I'm not so happy about what ya just did…" he murmured.

"Dammit! We both let it happen, Wolverine, don't you DARE blame me…" Jubilee said, hugging her knees.

"You don't GET it, do ya kid? There IS no goin' back. I was afraid this would happen…"

"It's a kiss, nothing more… if that will make things right… shit… " she said. "A stupid teenaged crush… we can forget all about it… can't we?"

"No it ain't an' you know it," Wolverine growled. "I'm no dummy. Yer lyin' to yerself an' me. And the part that's the worst is that I enjoyed it…"

Wolverine flexed his fists, and she saw the explosion of bone claws. He paced the room angrily as Jubilee buried her head in her hands and began to cry. A wave of self-loathing filled her and she couldn't bear to look at him any longer.

* * *

"Maybe you should leave then, Wolverine… I'm truly sorry… if I ruined our friendship…" she said quietly through her hands pressed over her face. 

Sighing in defeat, Logan sat down again next to her. "Kid… I got no right blamin' ya… I'm the one who caused this mess by draggin' ya back an' not leaving…"

"We're both to blame, Wolvie… and now we can't go back because of me…" she whispered.

"Did ya mean it… Jubilee…"

"Mean what?" she asked, as he cupped her chin.

"That you'd wait…"

"What are you saying?" she asked, blinking hard at him as her heart pounded.

"About waiting… about not wantin' anyone else… tell me now an' be honest…"

"It's true," she said. "I'm sorry…"

"Ain't no changing' it darlin'…" Wolverine sighed. "Don't hate yerself. Can't speak cause I went an' did the same thing to a married woman…"

"I know Wolvie…I guess that just means we're hopeless… I wish I didn't grow up, that it cold be like it was, but I can't… and I guess…" she trailed off. Then she hid her head in his chest.

"Jubilee, look at me," he urged, stroking her cheek. "You said you'd wait. You absolutely SURE of that?"

"Never been surer of anything, Logan… God help me…" Jubilee confessed, brushing tears from her eyes.

"Be sure Jubilee…" Wolverine growled. "Cause the only other choice is for me to disappear outta yer life forever…"

"Shit… I don't want you to leave, but if that's the only way…. Oh God Logan… I'd never forgive myself if I was the reason you…" Jubilee sniffled, feeling her hopes vanish. Wolverine slowly got off the bed, and wandered to the door, enraged at his lack of self-control.

"Logan," Jubilee pleaded, sitting up on the edge of her bed. "Please… don't be angry at me… I…"

"I could never hate ya, Jubilee," he breathed deeply, struggling to control his body.

"I know you couldn't… but it might be easier if you DID blame me…" she sniffled.

"I can't, an' I won't, what's done is done, an' no amount a cryin's gonna change the fact… that we both did what we did, an' enjoyed it… for somethin' so wrong it felt so right…" he choked.

"What now… Did I just totally screw up things for me and you?"

"Not at all darlin. Just made things a lot more complicated. All we can do is make sure it works out for the best… but don't ever hate or blame yerself for lovin' someone. Just can't be helped…."

"Shit," she sighed. Reaching down, he grabbed her hands and pulled her up to stand by him.

"If there's no goin' back, then I gotta set things right, Jubilee," Wolverine whispered. He glared at her, as if trying to see the reason for all this pain and sorrow. Jubilee glanced back, miserable and still cursing herself.

Then she felt his hands cupping her face followed by his lips on hers. For a whole minute the world had again gone crazy because she felt the fulfillment of a dream that would soon be a nightmare. One kiss seemed to change everything forever. This one further stirred the waters and left her breathless and uncertain, terrified. Far from the kisses that Everett or Angelo had bestowed on her. Lips that sought to forever trace the taste of hers, as his tongue found hers and their hearts were beating frenetically in the bodies that clung to one another. A low growling rumbled against her mouth, she was inundated with the tang of tobacco, and old Granddad mingled with Turkey hill. Whenever she'd smell leather and fabric softener she would always remember Logan and that kiss. That first adult kiss.

When it was done she glanced up at him, tears blurry with sadness and utter joy. Bittersweet and wondering if it would be her last ever. The look in his eyes was of someone who was lost, but had discovered something he'd not seen before. No anger or rage, simply a curious look trying to understand.

"Jubes…" he murmured. "Ya realize what this means… what ya just agreed to?"

Unbelieving she shook her head asking, "Is this that feral thing… it isn't like Jean is it? All because of one lousy kiss? C'mon Wolvie…"

He mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut, "This was what I was afraid would happen… cause now that it has, I can't let ya go. But now that it has… I'll do right by it…"

"You don't HAVE to make it sound so damn terrible! Read my lips you big hairy dweeb! I love you, Logan… And I didn't want to be anyone else's… I know that it's majorly heavy serious stuff… and I don't WANNA even think of bein' with another guy after this…"

"That's what I'm tryin' to say Jubes…" he growled with need, and pulled her in a crushing embrace. Jubilee kissed his lips again, and this time was lost in the sensation that claimed them both in its wake. She gasped at the pressure and something breaking the skin on her neck with a sharp nip.

"Ohhh… ow!" she complained, but then felt the warm motion of his tongue lapping at the bite. Her entire body froze, at the flow of blood stanched by the natural enzymes in his saliva. From the force of it she was going to have a nasty mark for a long time to come. Strangely with the bite of this new pain, that ache inside her heart had been replaced with a sad understanding. She was his now. Nevertheless she was not the least bit sorry, because she knew in her gut and her heart that it had to be this way.

"Yer mine Jubes. But that don't mean I'm gonna be with ya till it's time…"

"What happens now…" Jubilee glanced up at him arched over her. "You're actually gonna…"

"When the time's right, I'll come back for ya… but ya gotta wait, just like ya promised. This is gonna be done right…" Wolverine murmured, nuzzling before her ears.

"What do I do while I'm waiting?" she asked in awe, seeing the gleam of concern, and warmth that staggered and overwhelmed her now present.

"Stay in school. Make Frost proud, and ya make me proud. Don't let anything stop ya from bein' the best… I'll visit an' drop in from time to time… but nothin' better stand in yer way or mine… an' that means if any of those boys so much as touches ya he's gonna answer to me…"

"You know I'm yours Wolverine," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him hard again.

For a long time he lay with her pinned under his body. Only the sounds of their lips merging in a forbidden kiss cut through the silence. Memorizing her scent he bathed his fingers in her dark hair, allowing himself to touch her at long last with the desires she so long awaited. Impressing upon her what would be promised at the appropriate time. Through the deep kisses Jubilee knew he was giving her taste of things to come, to carry her through till he next stopped by.

"Wait for me Jubes… I'll be waitin' for you…" Wolverine growled in her ear. Lightly he nipped it with sharp teeth, not cutting the skin.

"I hope that goes both ways, mister, cause if I hear about you banging someone or I'll hunt you down and kill you!" Jubilee whispered.

"It does…" he mumbled near her earlobe. "You can bet on that…"

"Oh crap… Frost…" she whispered. Wolverine nodded as he lifted himself off of her.

"Probably a better idea if I get back to that guestroom, and then take off tonight…" he trailed off, nostrils flaring with the approaching scent. Wariness came over him as he moved towards her window.

Jubilee climbed off the bed, opening the window. "You can reach the room if you walk along the rain gutter...if you hurry…"

"Damn… there isn't enough time…" he trailed off, pulling her into his body. "I gotta go back before I make things worse…"

"Stay... just for a while... keep your thoughts wild like you did to fool Jean and Psylocke..." Jubilee trailed off.

"I gotta go away for a little bit before I come back... think about all this..."

"I understand… I love you Logan," she whispered, then felt his last hard kiss. Then he was gone from her arms. Jubilee lay there, tasting him on her lips and feeling something hard in her hand. When she opened it she saw the metal tags that she knew only too well.

She lifted the chain and hung them around her neck with a sad smile. She would wait and make Frosty proud. Even if Logan never returned it was enough to know that she was his in some way. Jubilee lay down on her bed, able to feel the warmth left from his body. Curling up she fell asleep dreaming of the time that would eventually come, and being content with the afterimage of his presence.


	10. A new challenge

Thanks for the review, Magus! I hope you and everyone else reading this will enjoy this next chapter…

* * *

****

Chapter 10

Wolverine had climbed halfway down the old metal fire escape before he froze. _What in hell was he doing?_ Flight or fight had taken hold and he felt the cage of realization crashing over him. It seemed perfectly natural to rush out of an intense and uncomfortable revelation. Just how many times had he done this?

He dropped to the ground, and rushed towards where his Harley was waiting. Chrome gleamed in the light of the rising moon. Overhead the stars were twinkling into being, following the surrender of the sun. "Yer doin' it again, ya damn coward," his animal self told him. "She's gonna HATE ya."

"But…" his human side protested. He reached the clearing, and dug in his pocket for his keys.

"But nothin'. Yer runnin' out on her, and she's hurtin' bad. Who flamin' CARES how old she is? She's legal in all states for this kinda thing. She smells adult, acts adult, and loves ya bad attitude, claws and all. So WHY are ya bolting?" the Wolverine side insisted.

"Because, I gotta think… she's… it's so sudden… goin' from daughter figure to lover ain't something I can easily do," Logan growled at himself as he shuffled across the lawn and glanced down for any sign of nosy persons. What he most feared were repercussions from Emma Frost.

"Yer a man, but yer also an animal, an' a thinkin' an' feelin' being. And she's hurtin badly right now. Now's not the time t' be squeamish. Go an' take her if ya want her so badly, ya know ya do! Do ya wanna lose her to those sorry excuses for friends she has back there?" Wolverine ranted to Logan.

"Damn it all," he mumbled. "Yer a coward, Logan, plain an' simple. How many times have ya let her down? Last time ya left look what happened…"

"But you promised her that it was all or nothing… had to be done right…" Logan added. "Don't wanna create more problems. She's too damn young…"

Anger and self-loathing for leaving the one he most wanted to be with poured into his gut. Suddenly he froze, unwilling and unable to move forwards or backwards. Flattened against the wall, he gave way to his inner turmoil. This wasn't right. He was a man… she looked up to him. There were so many reasons WHY he should leave.

Yet there were countless ones that said he should not. One reason dawned on him; he had left his jacket in Jubilee's closet. This provided an all too convenient excuse for him to return when she challenged him. Frost did expect that he would spend the night, so he would make darn sure that she kept on believing it if he was going to do what he thought.

"Great, just perfect…" he ranted silently.

"If it were 100 years ago, you and she could be married without any fuss an' bother. You know as well as ANYONE that women LESS than she was were married and had kids on the way on the wild frontier…" Wolverine pointed out. He sprinted back to the fire escape, and leapt up. Quickly he shimmed up towards the second floor window where the balcony of his guest quarters were

"The hell with this," he mumbled. Concern for Jubilee's welfare overrode Wolverine's sense of what 'should be'. Jubilee needed him that was clear. To totally cut her out of his life with a long range promise seemed cowardly instead of facing his feelings. Was he man or beast? Surely he could control his passions long enough to properly 'court' her and leave her room to do what she wanted. Also, he didn't trust the Gen X'ers an inch. There had to be some way to make this work, he decided.

"Wolverine takes what he wants, remember, bub. An' the only damn reason yer holdin' back is some precious sense of 'honor' that has more t' do with yer stupid self image. So friggin what if yer 100 plus. Who flamin' cares?"

"Jean an' Scott an Chuck do. An' there's Frosty," Logan mumbled.

Swallowing hard, Wolverine inched back along the ledge towards the guestroom. He climbed over to stand on the small balcony, and kept his thoughts low and primal. Shielding with barriers that would stop Jean or Psylocke's mental probes, he entered the window. No scent of anyone, even Frost. She stayed in a separate building of the Massachusetts Academy complex.

He gathered up a spare pillow and the folded blankets, strapping them on top of his bag. He mumbled, "Probably the most damn fool thing ya did in yer life, there, Logan… but dammit, Jubes needs ya, and you've let her down way too many times…"

* * *

Minutes later he edged along the ledge towards her dormer window. The tiny balcony was in fact a fire escape, allowing him to shimmy nimbly then struggle at the latch. Strangely Jubilee had left the window open, allowing him to push it carefully inwards. He leaned in and set his bag just inside the door, then hauled himself noiselessly through the window. 

She had just bared her soul yet again, and here he was, cutting out. Leaving her with two battered pieces of metal and a chain so he could 'figure things out'. How typically Logan of him. Suddenly he felt intensely weary, smelling a whiff of chemical release in tears. He could hear her breathing, and swore he heard what sounded like soft crying.

He tossed the pillow and blankets down onto the sofa opposite her bed. From her scent and breathing slow and even, he could tell that she had cried herself to sleep. Cautiously he inched his way along her littered floor and disappeared into her 'powder room', thankful that she had a private bath. What on earth would she say to him suddenly going back on his word?

Right now, he didn't care. He would think of an appropriate response later. Mumbling to himself he changed into shorts and one of his clean shirts, then left his other items neatly in the bottom of her closet. Fortunately he did not require the light of the single bulb to navigate, and reached the sofa. Something tripped him up, causing him to stumble. Muffling a curse, Logan stretched out on the sofa, and turned over a few times. The only sound he heard was the soft exhalation of her breathing, mingled with the creaking of the wind in the eaves overhead.

When he had lay there on the sofa for a good half-hour, he heard soft mumbling coming from her bed. Low moans amidst rustling and half-nonsensical words that formed into Cantonese. Rarely had he heard her speak that long forgotten part of her past. Granted Jubilee picked up languages with relative ease, but seldom spoke Cantonese except the few times he had heard her on the phone with her Aunt Hope in Southern California.

Why hadn't she ever gone there, he wondered. Perhaps because he never asked. None of his business unless she decided to tell him probably. One of these days he would get the story, if things were progressing in the way they seemed to be.

Jubilee sniffled and turned over to face the wall. She had put on an oversized pair of sweatpants and a loose jersey to sleep in as always. Quite a contrast from what he had seen in her luggage with all the silk chemises and nightgowns. Swallowing hard, he tossed back the blankets and made his way over to where she lay still. Having passed from stage 1 sleep to stage 4 she would not likely be awakened by the shifting of weight as he pulled covers aside and slid in behind her.

"What in hell am I doing?" he asked himself. Inches from the back of her head he lay his alongside hers on the same pillow. Feminine scents blurred into an olfactory miasma that was mostly Jubilee along with various beauty care products. Thankfully the bed was a full, or else this would be a bit trickier considering the differences in their body mass, adamantiumless or not.

Her slender body was cold, so he was not hesitant in shifting up behind her to give her warmth. Draping his arm around her, he folded the other behind his head. His arm curled around her belly just under her chest, feeling the rising and falling of her breathing and the beating of her heart. Hopefully he wouldn't lash out in the midst of nightmares and end up waking her in a dead panic. The night before he had slept without much incident.

Weight shifted on the bed as she backed into him. This brought a wave of fear simultaneously with a smile on his lips. Although his sensible side was screaming at him to leave, his instinct told him this would work out somehow. Relationships were messy things, and he had bitten off more than he thought he could chew. Yet the possibility of losing her to something as stupid as what almost claimed her would be far worse than sorting out a relationship in transition.

Better by far to try dating and fail, then to lose her friendship forever. Just what Miss Frost and Gen X would think if they found him there next morning would be a huge challenge. Half of him wanted to see the look on Everett or Angelo's face when they walked in and saw him still sticking around.

* * *

Warmth surrounded her on all sides it seemed. A weight pinned her side down so she had difficulty shifting in the bed. Half asleep, she debated turning over or continuing to face the wall. In that boundary between dreams and alertness she drifted. Not wanting to wake up because in dreams everything was passable. Nobody questioned her decisions or second-guessed her. 

Afterimages and half memories stirred with the dimness of morning light visible when she opened her eyes slightly. Tears burned hot at the realization she would again be alone, with that ache she wanted so badly to ignore. Gritting her teeth she began the process of stuffing it all into the little box where all the other hurts hid. Instead she focussed on how deliciously warm the cocoon had grown around her. Parts of her dreams were still clinging to her, and she did not want to wake up just yet.

Steps creaked, and branches tapped against the window. She shifted a bit, then gave up because she did not want to move. Another sensation tugged at her attention. Hot bursts of air fanned the back of her neck through her long hair. Against her back something moved, and she became aware that she wasn't alone. Massive solidness surrounded her and she flinched momentarily. Had Everett or Angelo… They wouldn't dare. Maybe Jono perhaps, but he often did not wish to risk extended contact. Anyway, he would be in Paige's bed naturally, not hers.

Voices echoed distantly in the hall. A southern drawl chattered nonstop to a Hispanic accent. Voices grew in intensity, then faded. Must be Paige arguing with Angelo over something again. Just what she had no clue? Squeezing her eyes shut, she shifted under the weight restraining her, and turned over. Something tightened around her, and Jubilee yelped before a hand clamped over her mouth and jolted her wide-awake.

Her first inclination was to struggle and fight, but the feel of the hand was so familiar. Fingers reached out to touch the person lying next to her in bed. Both were fully clothed in respective bedclothes, but that was all that separated them. Her legs had tangled with muscular masculine ones, while an arm slid under her body and crushed her close.

Inside that small cavity between her lungs her heart pounded fiercely. For a moment she could swear it had skipped a beat when she realized just who was there. Lying next to her, and pressing that hand over her mouth to stifle her scream was literally the last person on the face of the earth she had expected to be there.

"Shh, easy darlin'… it's only me…" he rasped into her ear. A muffled squeal of outrage and surprise answered, which caused him to press his hand a little more firmly over her lips. Anger caused her to squirm, despite her shock, but faded with the feel of his arms hugging her tightly.

"I know yer probably pissed at me fer bein' a jackass last night, but please don't make a sound or else someone'll poke their nose inta here an' that's the LAST thing I want," he implored.

"You son of a bitch," she hissed as he released her mouth. "What the HELL are you doing back here…"

"Tryin' to make up for one of the most royal screw ups I've made," he mumbled.

"But you said… you said…"

"Yeah, go figure. Turned out I was halfway to the city, an' something just told me to turn the scoot around an' get my ass back here before ya ended up hatin' me for bailing on ya," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

* * *

"You are such a royal ass," she sniffled, burying her head into his shoulder. "I don't know if I should kick your butt or kiss you…" 

"I'd prefer the latter, but wouldn't blame ya if ya wanted the former," he muttered. "Just couldn't bring myself to leave. Guess I'm getting' soft in my old age…"

"Shut up," she cried, muffling her sobs into his neck. Her whole body shook in his arms, causing him to hug her all the more against him.

"What was all that stuff about needing to sort things out, huh?" she asked, sliding her arms around his neck in a death grip that would have strangled lesser men. "Makin' me spaz out here… I mean Jeez you're gonna give ME a heart attack…"

"You've had enough let downs fer one lifetime. Figured we both needed a break," Wolverine whispered, kissing her forehead, and then rubbing her back in comforting strokes. "An' I needed to stop runnin'…"

"And deal?" she completed, laughing through her sobs. "Oh I hate you, you dorkbrain! God… you drive me NUTS."

"Same here, darlin'. Thinkin' about how close I came t' loosin' ya is what did it. It ain't gonna be easy figurin' all this out, but maybe it's better if I did it around ya instead a' rabbiting again…"

"Get a clue, you jerk… sheesh," she rolled her eyes. "What changed your mind?"

"Dunno fer sure, but it don't matter does it? Couldn't stand the thought of ya hatin' me, and losing ya in my life, Jubes," he whispered.

"I said I'd wait… an' I meant it," she said, and kissed him quickly before he changed his mind. Before she could draw away, he tuned his head slightly to the side and deepened it.

"I won't lie to ya… I'm scared to death…" he admitted, a slight frown wrinkling his features.

"Why?" she asked. "You scared of me…"

"Yeah," he whispered. "But I realized somethin' else. I was runnin' away from a fight. An' that was the worst kinda thing t' be doin'. Thought of this whole sitch all the wrong way… just hope ya can bear with me in all this…"

"If you're scared that you'll lose me or screw up, it's okay," she said. "I can live with that… I just… if you run out of me again I'll hunt ya down and kill ya."

"Fair enough. But there are some things that gotta be dealt with. An' the least of 'em involve yer friends an' Miss Frost. One of my reasons for leavin' was cause I didn't wanna make any more problems for ya then yer in now…"

"Well, you COULD tell her that you've decided to stay with me here for a few days," Jubilee said thoughtfully. "And we can work out the rest… I mean I DO have two more days till class starts on Monday… and there IS one other thing you won't haveta worry about…"

"Meaning…"

"You aren't the only one who can block her. I sorta learned a few things myself. I'm sure if we put our heads together we can get around ol' Frosty…"

"Need t' figure out some way we can talk about all this, without those yahoos buttin' in," he mumbled, kissing her cheeks lightly. "Get some privacy…"

"Well technically I'm on detention, so if I pretty much stay up here… but she's expecting you to be in your room…" Jubilee said, tapping her chin with her finger. Various scenarios for concealing Wolverine flickered through her mind. Most of them involved some rather mischievous possibilities, which made her blush.

"Simple enough. If I can figure out how to get past the best security systems in my past missions, I can sure as hell evade a psychic," he whispered conspiratorially.

"Well I could just keep you locked up here so you wouldn't run away again," Jubilee teased, leaning forwards to kiss him again.

"Ha ha," he snickered, resting his forehead against hers. For the next few minutes he let himself kiss her soundly. Enjoying the warmth of her body pressed to his before they were discovered.

* * *


	11. Emma and Sean's reaction

**Chapter 11**

* * *

It was Logan's suggestion that he sneak down to the guestroom while she ventured down for some food to bring up. Jubilee modified that plan by mentioning that a. she was on probation and probably Frost would stick her with KP and b. that she would eventually figure out if Jubilee holed up in her room that she was 'hiding something'. Wolverine retorted that Jubilee had every right to hole up in her room if she was expected to be on probation, and that it wouldn't take him too long to put in an appearance in 'his' room and insist on the hired help bringing something up. Something he could then sneak up to Jubilee's room. 

"Good point," she mumbled. "For someone who wants to sneak around like some Chuck Norris wannabe…"

"Ouch," he grunted, and stretched as he got up off the bed. "So, what IS your suggestion, darlin? I know ya don't' have any milk stashed up here… an' sneakin' around's MY bag…"

"You just wanna get up and snoop around to get your kicks outta beating the system. Well you go ahead and GET your butt caught then!" she huffed, folding her arms across her chest as she threw off the covers and stomped overdramatically across to the bathroom.

"Later, sweetheart," he grinned, sneaking to the door of her room and vanishing while she stuck her tongue out at him.

She grumbled, "Ooh, you big jerk, if I wasn't such a weenie who just let you drop yer butt back in here I'd let Frosty catch you!"

He heard her last parting shot and chuckled. Stealthily wolverine crept down to the kitchen in bare feet to rustle up some more substantial grub. Immediately he smelled the pheromones of several young 'bucks' accompanied by their voices recently deepened from puberty. A slight smirk creased his cheeks covered in five-o'clock shadow when he rounded the corner and hid just out of sight. From 50 yards away he could hear them clearly, and not even be seen if he kept his mind under the telepath's psy probes.

"Can ya believe it?" Everett asked. "She kissed me… she kissed me."

"C'mon, hombre, how could you take advantage of her like that!" Angelo's accent accosted him. "You know how vulnerable Jubicita is. If you hurt her man…"

"It's a bad idea," answered a fleshless voice, indicative of Jonathan Starsmore. "Paige would agree with you there…"

"Why's that?" Everett asked, swallowing a big draught of coffee. "I told her my feelings…"

"Kiss of death… according to what you mates told me was normal for dating. Not a bright idea, mate," Jono reproved. "If you want to get anywhere with her. Isn't that right, Ange?"

"You shouldn't be getting anywhere with her, man!" Angelo snorted. "This is not cool, Ev, an you know it!"

"Did she say yes?" Jono asked with amused detachment tempered with concern for their teammate.

"Well, she kissed me… I mean I kissed…"

"You saying she kissed you or you kissed her. Make up your mind, mate, yer thoughts are makin' my head spin…" Jono complained. "Sort it out and spit it out already or I'll reach for it myself… since you insisted on dragging me down here to listen."

"Kiss don't mean a thing," Angelo interrupted, banging something heavy down with a clang and a slosh of liquid. Coffee mugs no doubt. "What ya said before an' up to it was probably what made her kiss you to shut ya up!"

"Wait, don't you also have a so called 'Jones' on Monet? That's a nasty bit of a loose end… no wonder relationships are messy things," Jono cautioned. "If you're interested in both, can't you choose, unless you're interested in 'playing the field'…"

"No!" Everett protested. "I mean I was…"

"Waiting to see if Jubes said yes. If she said no, then you'd choose Monet… am I correct?" Starsmore said analytically."

"Call it off now, Ev. Before I bust your face or smother it!" Angelo warned him.

"What's it to you? You're not telling me You're interested in her…" Everett turned on him.

"Jubicita's my friend. An' if you were hers you'd cut it out before you push her inta making a decision like that. 'Specially yesterday just when she got back from NYC. If you were SO inta getting into a thing with her why wait till now? Unless you're wearin' her down so's you can…"

"Shut up, it's NOT like that!" Everett barked. "I care about her! Sue me!"

"If you cared, then you'd back off an' wait till she's got her head straight. Sucky time t' move in for the kill when you got a chica all busted up inside."

"You should know about helping girls when they're…"

"Gimme a break, hombre. You think I pick up wounded rabbits? I like a girl to be all laughin' and enjoying what I got to offer, not cryin' on my shoulder all the time. Unless you dig that stuff…"

"Nursing potted birds is a guaranteed way t' make them dependant on you mate, if that's what you want out of this. Jubilee depending on you for pulling her out of a dark time. Is that what you want out of this? Her to need you… so you can feel more like a man?"

"Starsmore's right, Ev. She needs a friend, not a boyfriend, estupido!" Angelo poked a finger in his face. Cigarette smoke curled up and twitched Wolverine's nose. Camels, full flavor. Cheap but potent.

"Why don't we leave her be?" Jono suggested. "Let her settle it. We've done more than enough to rile her up. If we left her alone on spring break none of this would have happened."

"Shut up, Starsmore," Everett grumbled. "Some of us believe in CARING."

"Maybe YOUR way's to lock yourself in a room and wail on that guitar of yours," Angelo mumbled. "But our way's not' runnin' away an' hiding from the world. It isn't Jubicita's way neither."

"Least we agree on that," Everett said. "Jubilee needs me… us… to lean on. Gotta make it up to her somehow…"

"Yeah, and don't try getting' into her pants. You two aren't even right for each other, hombre. Jubicita's not for you, so just drop it, Ev."

"You want her for yourself, don't you. Admit it, Ange," Everett turned to him.

"It isn't always about you, get off it!" Angelo snorted in disgust. "Whole world don't spin around you, Everett. Or whether you an' Jubicita hook up or not."

"Aren't you more agitated about something else?" asked Jonothan. "While on the subject, how did Jubilee get here? I heard that…"

"Huh, you can't believe THAT. That ol' man brought her back," Everett complained.

"You kiddin' me?" Angelo asked. "Thought she was stayin' at Xavier's school."

"The hoser himself, from the great white north on his bike," Everett sneered.

"Why are you bitchin then?" Angelo asked.

"He's jealous, that's why," said Jono.

"You're nuts man. He's like her dad or older brother or somethin'," Angelo laughed. "No freakin' way they'd hook up. He's too damn noble or whatever. An' if he heard you sayin' stuff 'bout that your ass is gonna be grass."

"He made her cry, like he always does. You seen the way she reacts when she gets letters from him… when her room burned to a crisp… you'd think she was stuck on him! I'm not stupid!"

"All girls fall in love with father figures… or have a crush on their older best friend, don't they?" Starsmore chuckled mentally. "I'm not that off beam when it comes to things like that, like you mates might think."

"Says the rock star," Angelo laughed. "Listen to him, Ev. He's right on this one. Even if he DID have a thing for her, isn't any of OUR business…"

"Because of the claws? Please… he's not THAT tough. I could take him," Everett snorted.

"You an' WHAT army, Ev?" asked Angelo. "Playin' with fire there. He could be listening to us now… so if I was you, I'd shut your hole an' mind my own damn business."

"He's probably only visiting. Making sure that we don't' get Jubilee into more trouble than we have," Starsmore suggested. "That's what he does normally."

"Where's he been for the last few years, huh? Jube said he'd cut an' run…"

"Will you shut up already?" Angelo hissed. "It ain't our beeswax so drop it!"

"He was there for her apparently last night, when we weren't," Jono said. "If it wasn't for him, she'd have been arrested like we were…"

"If she hadn't run off with that guy an' got caught…"

"If you're so smart, why didn't YOU stop her?" asked Angelo.

"Where were YOU? Pushing your nose down a girls…"

"We were talking about Jubilee here, weren't we? And I'm sure that Miss Frost and Mr. Cassidy won't be too happy seeing us arguing here. Seeing as they'd think we'd have nothing better to do than bleedin' moan, and put us to work…" Starsmore reminded them.

"Why couldn't YOU have sensed her bein' in trouble?" Everett challenged him.

"In a nightclub with dozens of minds? Just like a non-psy to jump to a conclusion like that… even if he DOES synch to my powers," Jono laughed ironically.

"You don't get it," Everett mumbled.

"You think that one kiss is makin' her yours, you got another thing comin'," said Angelo. "Leave her alone man, I mean it."

"I asked her… and she said she'd give it a chance…"

"When are you going to take her out while we're all on probation anyway?" Jono asked. "I've had enough of this discussion mates. Going to do something else now before Frost discovers us sitting here and gives us something more unpleasant to divert our attention…"

"Later man. Go whine an' moan on your own," Angelo mumbled. "I'm outta here…"

"Stupid pain in the butt," Everett mumbled.

"She's not yours or anyone's. She's not somebody's thing to own. Not Jubilee. Don't whine when she turns you down and changes her mind, please," Jono requested as his parting shot.

"Go write a song an' shove it in your… ampeg," Everett mumbled, stomping out past where Logan was concealed. The Canadian shook his head and snorted at the testosterone crackling in the air. He would definitely have to keep Jubilee away from these clowns if Everett continued to be so stupid.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jubilee had turned on the water for the shower, and was in the process of rinsing conditioner out of her long mass of wet hair. She grumbled for over half the time she stood under the showerhead and let torrents of hot water pour over her body. Emotional extremes were taking their toll, and she was not altogether sure that she was still awake. 

She caught the battered bits of metal in one hand, drawing them just before bleary eyes to read the letters impressed on their surface. "N.F.N. Logan… religion: None… Blood type: AB-… Height: 5'4"…" she recited aloud till her thumb smoothed at the Ss number that was scratched out. He had been here, and left them all right. No, she was not suffering from a Mastermind induced hallucination, danger room scenario, or fever-induced nightmare from OZT.

She felt the fresh scab of a rather large discolored mark on her shoulder that she glimpsed in the mirror on the way in. As she turned off the water and let the soapsuds spiral down the drain, she wrapped her hair in a neon pink towel. Grabbing her toothbrush she rubbed steam off the mirror with a robe sleeve to peer at her reflection. There it was, clear as day, a very large purple bruise that resembled a classic teenaged hickey that Paige would envy.

Someone was pounding on her door, and she wrapped her body in a fluffy purple robe, with little stars all over it.

"Keep your shirt on… Jeez… whoevertheheckitisthey'redead…" Jubilee mumbled. She tugged the robe so the neck hid the bitemark, and shoved her feet into her flip-flops.

Jubilee exhaled deeply, and wandered over to sit on her bed. Sighing she unwrapped the towel, then rubbed at it with her head inclined. When she heard the click of the latch, she momentarily froze. Then she tilted her head up to see Wolverine balancing a tray of various items while nudging the door with his bare foot open.

"I dunno about you, but I'm starving. Found some decent food in this dump," he said cheerfully, setting the tray down on her desk. He kicked the door shut behind him, and turned to lock it. Clad in jeans and the undershirt he'd worn to bed, he turned slightly away from her and poured two mugs of coffee from the plastic thermal carafe. Jubilee wondered why he was doing this, then it registered that she wore only a bathrobe and towel. Old fashioned modesty.

"I'll just…. Go get dressed…"

"Nah, I'll hop inta the shower if ya don't mind. Gets pretty scummy when ya drive 100 miles round trip without one…" he chuckled, grabbing a towel from his bag and the leather shaving kit out of the top. "Fixed ya a plate… go ahead an' dig in…"

"Okay…" she nodded, dumbfounded at a full breakfast being delivered by the man who had said he'd have to disappear and think. Wolverine never ceased to surprise her, just when she thought she had figured him out.

He had even bothered to cover two plates with those metal lids used by the staff when bringing meals up to the rooms of students who were sick, or under probation. She lifted one lid, and then set it down, snagging a single piece of bacon to nibble slowly. Something inside her desired to wait for him to finish so they could eat together.

Ten minutes after the shower stopped she heard something clinking, and a muffled swear. "You okay in there, Wolvie?"

"Fine, you just go on ahead an' start without me," he called. Jubilee finished dressing in a comfortable pair of shorts and a tank top when she realized she hated her hair dripping wet.

"You mind if I get my hairdryer? Having it like this sucks an…"

"Think it's right here," he murmured, as she opened the door. Relief and surprise hit her at once, because she saw he was wearing one of her robes. The fuzzy purple one with the little stars all over it, and shaving with an old fashioned Wilkenson double sided razor instead of the electric one that Jean had bought him five years ago.

"Sorry," she apologized. He grunted in affirmation, then continued the process of smearing that old spice instant lather to the rest of the areas he wanted shaved.

Jubilee grabbed her hairbrush and turned her back to him, dragging it through her long dark hair with a grunt of effort. Any reply he would have given her was drowned in the wheezing whine of the dryer plugged in near the bathroom mirror over the sink. He narrowly avoided snagging his elbow on the twisted cord while he finished the last bit of shaving, and dabbed his face with a wet washcloth. Most of the wildness he'd shaved away, leaving considerably less muttonchops and more subdued sideburns in keeping with what seemed less feral.

"Aren't ya gonna eat anything, darlin? Or did I waste a trip goin' down there?" he asked, startling her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh uh, nope, I was just waiting for you… to finish so we could like… eat together… ya know…"

"Didn't haveta but it's awfully nice of ya t' think of that," he said with a rare smile, sitting down on the sofa. She perched next to him, and picked up her mug of coffee between her hands. Narrowing her eyes she stared at the liquid starting to steam. A faint blue aura surrounded the cup poised just before her fingers to heat it to the right temperature.

"There ya go, should be just the way you like it," she said.

"Thanks," he nodded, uncovering plates and picking up silverware. He looked expectantly at her, and she recognized that insistent look in his hazel eyes.

"Okay, I'll be good… sheesh," she rolled her eyes dramatically. Shyly she nibbled at a few mouthfuls, watching him as he ate instead. With each passing bite of egg and pancakes she realized just how hungry she had been the past forty eight hours and it wasn't long before her plate was mostly empty. Snatching a pop tart she toasted it between her fingers and broke it in two. Wolverine lifted a brow in interest when she tossed it on his emptied plate.

"Share an' share alike, huh?" he asked.

"Only fair since you made me scarf down that cholesterol clogging stuff," she winked.

"Hah hah, if it was that lousy it sure disappeared in an awfully big hurry," he winked back. "Still, since I'm in a good mood… I'll bite…"

"Every last crumb, Wolvie. And there's two in the package," she teased, heating up the other.

"You're enjoying this, watching me eat these empty calories, right?" he teased.

"Just be thankful it's not chocolate frosted sugar bombs," she challenged with a twinkle in her eyes. "Although… it might make you less of an ol' grouch…"

"An' have me bouncin' on the ceiling in five seconds? No thanks darlin'," Wolverine snickered.

"Don't knock it till ya try it? Isn't that what you're always tellin' me to do?" she asked, nudging his ribs with her elbow. A more yielding surface met the tip, and it hit home that he no longer possessed the adamantium grafted there.

"Uh huh," he nodded. "By the way ya got some kinda somethin' on yer chin there…"

"Says mister pop tart crumbs all over his whiskers," she countered. Wolverine extended his hand not holding the mug of coffee to brush something off her cheek. Simultaneously Jubilee leaned forwards, and leaned her hand on his lap to catch herself from falling off the sofa in her own attempt to brush the crumbs off his. She knew it was one of those patented Wolvie moves she'd seen him make on occasion so many years ago, but it was so sweet because it showed he was truly thinking of her as a woman, not a 'kid'.

Instead he brushed his finger across and removed the ketchup, catching her against his chest with an amused smile before licking his fingers clean of ketchup. Jubilee's cheeks grew hot with embarrassment at being caught in the act of stealing a kiss even though that was what he was doing. "Oh jeez…"

"It's okay, sweetheart," he whispered, lifting her up to a more steady position and cupping her face in his hand. She closed her eyes and savored the brief pop tart crumbly kiss he gave her, tasting coffee and ketchup on her lips when he pulled back. Somewhere between a chaste kiss and the sort a mom gave a dad after 20 years of marriage, she chuckled inwardly.

Her heart pounded nonstop at the mere lip touch, seeing so much more in his darkening eyes. How could a simple peck on the lips say a hundred more words than a sloppy, half-intoxicated kiss? Or the twinkle in his eyes and enigmatic smile on his rough featured face mean more than the half animalistic frenzied kisses of the night before? Shy realization crept over her in that moment, reminding her that this was the exact way in which Scott and Jean looked at one another at the breakfast table. Comfortable love, not passionate want.

She lay her head on his shoulder, and rubbed her finger lightly over the cloth of his robe. He slid his arm around her shoulder, burying his nose in her soft hair to inhale her scent, then sipped his coffee. She curled up on the sofa next to him, and closed her eyes momentarily. A warm glow of something she had not felt in years passed over her and she realized it was the unfamiliar emotion of contentment.

"This is so cool," she mumbled.

"No arguments here," he agreed.

"So… um… are you like thinking about some kinda plan t' get back at 'em for letting me down?"

"Actually I was thinkin' I'd really like a smoke right now… but I don't wanna get ya into trouble," he mumbled.

"You an' your ratty cigars… wait here I got a solution," Jubilee commented, getting up and hurrying over to her desk. He watched in amusement as she dug out an incense burner and several sticks of what smelled of jasmine and myrrh.

"Yer beautiful, babe," he chuckled, getting up and fishing a cigar out of his leather jacket pocket. Jubilee opened her window, and set a glass ashtray on the ledge, then touched her finger to the incense to ignite it. Gathering his robe under him he sat on the ledge, and leaned out slightly. A quick snap of the cigar cutter on his keychain and he thrust the cigar in the corner of his lips, then fished out his zippo.

"Forgetting something?" Jubilee asked.

He was momentarily startled when the end paffed into life, and he glanced at her standing there from halfway across the room. The familiar sound of gum being drawn from a wrapper, followed by a smell of artificial strawberries and red dye 40 told him she had just popped a square of hubba bubba into her mouth. She sat there, watching him inhale and let the smoke curl lazily out the window into the garden atmosphere. That popping snap of gum was a welcome friend that he'd not heard for years. Although he knew she hadn't chewed gum obnoxiously for years, he was thankful for the reminder of something he hadn't known he had missed all those five years.

As much as she missed that combined leather, tobacco and beer scent that was Wolverine, he had yearned for the bubblegum scent mingled with plastic and cleaned cotton that was Jubilee. The underlying scent was the same, but the bubblegum was the missing 'note' that brought it all into place.

* * *

Down in Emma Frost's office, a conference between the headmistress and headmaster was in progress. Sean Cassidy thumbed his pipe while he walked out of the French doors onto the veranda. Although he rarely smoked he felt the occasion warranted the use of rose tobacco. Smoke curled up from the clay bowl of his long slender pipe. From behind, Emma Frost regarded him with arms folded across her chest clad in bustier top under a bolero jacket. Sewn from crème colored silk, it combined sensuality with business savoir- that reflected her use of sexuality to achieve dominance instead of submission. Tall stiletto heeled boots put her almost equal to Cassidy's height. 

"Well, it's been over twenty four hours, and Mr. Logan still has remained," said Frost. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"What do ye expect? Tis been ages since they've seen one another…"

"Doesn't it make you the LEAST bit suspicious that he's spent so much time in her room?"

"Ye've got the dirty mind lass, not me," Sean responded. He turned to her and aimed the trail of smoke wreathing his head out the window. She waved away the scent of tobacco, grimacing.

"Well aren't you the least bit curious about them?" she asked.

He removed the pipe momentarily and said, "Depends upon what 'them' yer referring to, Emma," Sean said.

"I'm a telepath, Sean. I have sensed the undercurrent of desire that moves between them. Despite her attempts to shield it, and his attempts to keep his thoughts at the animal level, I can discern the reason he's sticking around," said Emma.

"And that would be…"

"He and she are lovers," said Emma.

"Oh come now," Sean shook his head. "Short of telepathically eavesdropping which ye said ye wouldn't do, how do ye know?"

"Sean, I'm not stupid. I don't have to read minds to see the undercurrent of attraction. Jubilee has always harbored a secret crush on him. Now that she is of legal age, and he's spending the night in her room, sharing the same bed as she instead of sleeping in the guest room, wouldn't that make you suspect that they are intimately involved?"

"Maybe, but you yourself know that sexual fraternization isn't discouraged as long as it isn't during school hours. And what proof DO ye have that the WERE sexually active."

"They aren't actually. I've only discerned desire, not anything such as sexual release… rather the pent-up unrequited vibes typical of two people entering into such a relationship."

"Ye seem disappointed, Emma," Sean said.

"It would make it mildly entertaining before I cracked down, you must admit. The only amusing thing about this entire situation…"

"Even if they ARE 'lovers' it hardly strikes me as something Logan would do. He's an honorable man."

"Oh please Sean… you don't honestly expect me to believe that…"

"Why not ask them?" said Sean Cassidy. "If yer so convinced this is the case, just ask him. And ask Jubilee."

"Really, what would THAT accomplish?" Emma rolled her eyes. "She would only deny it."

"So… ye assume THAT based on the recent behaviors of ALL the Gen X team? Which leads me to point out that anything that isn't or is happening between Logan and Jubilee pails in comparison to what her teammates pulled off…" Sean pointed out. "Doesn't it bother you far more that almost all the team was caught drinking underage using fake id's…"

"Of COURSE I'm furious about that, Sean! What do you THINK?" she sighed, throwing up her hands. "Which is why an example must be made…"

"Then use Jonothan and Paige as an example. What are ye tryin' to prove here, Emma? What ye should do is punish those who were fool enough t' pull the wool over yer eyes an' mine for the last few semesters. Not worry about Jubilee's love life," Sean argued.

"That's exactly the point. Jubilee has already shown examples of poor judgement. This is just the latest… we have to stop this."

"She showed better judgement by coming clean and admitting her mistakes. If anything Logan was responsible for that. And if that sort of fraternization is harmful… then all reason has flown out the window," Sean sighed, rising from his chair.

"So, are you just going to sit there and let them continue to sneak around, or are we going to…"

"I say we talk to the both of them, an' get the story straight. Jubilee will then prove if she's learned anything by comin' clean. An' Wolverine will stand behind her if this is the case or not. Either way, it's far better than presumin' what may not be there," Sean said.

"Very well, but I expect you to be present," Emma said. "And I will ask Mr. Logan first."

"Now, who's going t' summon them, you or me?"

"You would be the logical choice since it was YOUR suggestion, Mr. Cassidy. So if you would be so kind…" Emma said in a mock saccharine tone.

"My pleasure, lass," said Sean, mock saluting her as he strode out of her office. He knew he could get away with such defiance mainly because it was part of their chemistry that kept Generation X running. She secretly enjoyed their daily banter, for it provided the perfect environment for her to work best. With a constant challenge.

* * *

After Wolverine had finished his cigar, he turned to see Jubilee standing there with her arms folded across her chest. "Whatcha broodin' about, darlin?" he wondered. "Been awful quiet…" 

"Just wondering if you're thinkin' what I think you are…"

"Depends on if I'm thinking what you think I'm thinking…"

"Oh, I know you're thinking what I think you think I'm thinking… so there," she snorted.

"Riled up, aren't ya, Jujube?"

"You stink! Don't call me that!" she made a face.

"Don't call me dude an' I'll think about it," he grinned.

"Jerk," she stuck her tongue out.

"Know ya are, but what am I?"

"You're so gonna get it!" she snorted, rushing over towards him.

"Awfully talkative all of a sudden, aren't ya?" he smirked.

"You are something else," she shook her head, then sighed. "But you're trying to avoid the question…"

"Which would be?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Some macho poophead plan to make my friends pay for letting me down. Admit it…"

"Would be lyin' if I said I wasn't," he said thoughtfully.

"Get over it, Wolvie. They messed up. It isn't your place to punish them… so just don't…"

"Not yer say so either, darlin'. Can't change the habits of a lifetime. They've gotta be taught a lesson, an' I aim t' talk to Irish an' Frosty about cracking the whip."

"Oh just STOP it already!" Jubilee snorted, stomping over and leaning her face right into his, while her hands rested on his bent knees.

"You honestly think I'm gonna let 'em get away with…"

"Yeah, because you're better than that," Jubilee huffed.

"Ya don't get it," he mumbled.

"What don't I get, Wolvie? Explain it to me!"

"Gotta nip that bullcrap in the bud. Fake ids; drug using, underage drinking! They gotta be taught a lesson. Consequences…"

"I'm NOT gonna let you lynch 'em…"

"Darlin' that's NOT what I had in mind. I was thinkin' more along the lines a boot camp or something," he said, looking hurt.

"Sorry," Jubilee mumbled, releasing his knees and backing away.

"Do me a favor an' knock that off, will ya?" he grunted, standing up.

"Stop what?"

"Stuffin' yer feelin's down. Ya learned the wrong way t' handle yer emotions from the ol' canucklehead. Ain't healthy, and got us inta this mess to begin with…"

"Our… thing… that we have isn't a mess…"

"You said that, I didn't," he interrupted. "The mess I was talkin' about was all the hurt we've been causin' one another that coulda been avoided if we weren't so damn stubborn."

"How do I know that this time you won't just up and vanish when things get tough… like you almost did last night? What kind of guarantee do I have?" she asked, sniffling as she sat with her back to him.

"I don't have a good track record," he exhaled. "But seein' ya hurting so badly is one incentive t' knock some sense inta me. Ya mean a lot t' me, Jubilee… an' that's no lie… an' thinkin' that those clowns almost… it makes me ticked…"

"That's the sweetest thing you've said yet, even if it IS more of that macho craphead…" she trailed off. "But it's not just cause you're protecting your little 'firecracker' is it?"

"More than that. They're messin' with my girl, an' I don't like it. An' just thinkin' of them getting' off with a 5 mile hike an' a juvenile hearing isn't enough in my book," Wolverine growled.

"Aww shut up," she sniffled. "Please tell me you aren't gonna up and run away to the great white north or something… if things get too deep…"

"Next time I do run away, yer not gonna be left behind," he mumbled. "Seen what happens when I ain't there."

He shivered, and turned to the window again. Jubilee swallowed hard, then slowly walked over and coughed to alert him she was standing behind him. "Isn't there anything I can do… to um… talk you out of this?"

"Nope, mind's made up. Just gotta talk to Sean an' Emma about it first…" he grunted.

"Please, Wolvie, for me?" she said as she moved over and hugged him from behind. "Just let it go…"

"Nice try, sweetie, but this matter's a done deal," he grumbled back.

"Can't blame me for trying, can you?" she asked, as he turned around in her arms. Exactly the same height they locked gazes, and she felt his hands squeezing her waist firmly, but not with enough force to bruise.

"You're awful," he muttered.

"But ya love me anyway, huh?" she said teasingly, giving him halfway between a platonic hug and a desire filled one. "C'mon… pretty please… just short sheet their beds an' call it even…"

"Ya drive a hard bargain, babe," he grumbled, standing with his arms at his side, so she leaned up to kiss his cheeks, and then his lips. Teasingly or not he stubbornly did not respond, so she increased her persuasion with a neckrub.

"C'mon, you horrible ol' man, can't you just go a BIT easy on them… I mean you can put 'em through an obstacle course or throw rotten eggs at 'em... or use 'em for dodgeball... but don't do anything… that's gonna give 'em nightmares…"

"Hadn't thought of dodgeball, darlin'," he snickered, trying to keep a straight face. He trapped her in his arms, so hers were locked against his chest, which heaved up and down with labored breaths next to hers. Pupils dilated, glazing his eyes with that predatory stare. She forced her momentary nervousness down, realizing it was desire instead, and lay a series of quick butterfly kisses anywhere but on his lips.

* * *

Wolverine snorted in frustration, releasing her. Immediately Jubilee demanded, "What… did I… is this more of that stuff about keeping my distance…"

"Nah, somebody's not mindin' their own flamin' business…" he grumbled. "One of yer girlie friends…"

"Oh crap," Jubilee groaned. "Here, I'll handle it… why don't you hide in the bathroom… um… uh… like get dressed or something…"

"Right," he grunted, moving noiselessly to grab his duffel bag and disappear into her powder room. Jubilee stopped before the door, hearing the knock a minute later.

"Jubilee! Are you in there?" Paige asked. "I need to talk to you… we didn't realize you were back so soon!"

"I'm busy," Jubilee said. "Couldn't it wait?"

"Jubilee… c'mon… we need to talk…" she urged. "I know you're angry at us… but…"

"You're right I'm angry at you guys. After what you pulled, you're lucky I'm even listening to you now."

"What the f…" Paige demanded. "What's your problem?"

"Duh, what do you think? Thanks to you guys I almost got raped!"

"That's so not fair, Jubilee! You…"

"Don't even start with me, Paige. You weren't there when he slipped me E, and put the date rape drug in my soda! You were too busy sucking face with Jono… to even CARE!"

"Excuse the hell me! I wasn't the one who ran off without…"

"Shut up Paige… don't make me say any more. You guys really let me down! And I'm not gonna forget it!"

"You came along with us, remember?" came Monet's voice. "Jubilee, you're being unfair…"

"If that's who I think it is, get her the hell away before I paff her into next WEEK!" Jubilee yelled. "Don't EVEN think of talking to me after the stuff you pulled, M."

"Monet, you're not helping!" Paige hissed.

"You think you're the only one who got into trouble?" Monet demanded. "What about hanging with your friends? We put ourselves out for you to have a good time, and you go and squeal and run off when we were looking for you! We're teammates…"

Wolverine stormed out of the bathroom, but Jubilee stopped him with the flat of her hand on his chest, shaking her head violently. His breath surged in hot angry pants, while his hands formed fists at his sides. For her sake he kept a lid on his temper which was escalating to the boiling point.

"Teammates don't put each other in trouble like that!" Jubilee yelled. "Just go away!"

"Jubes, please… look, we're sorry… we were wrong… but you can't just shut us out!" Paige pleaded. "You've got every right to be ticked…"

"Paige, I don't know why you bother with her…" mumbled Monet under her breath.

"Get out of here…" Paige hissed. An annoyed grunt was followed by the swoosh of air as Monet flew off down the stairwell.

"Go away Paige. Leave me alone, will you?" Jubilee snapped.

"Can't I at least come in and see you face to face… this is stupid!"

"I agree, Paige. Just… leave me alone. I don't wanna say anything else that I can't take back…"

"Jubilee… please… just… crap…"

"Paige, I mean it. Go away before I…" Jubilee panted, tears forming in her eyes. "Leave me alone. You've done ENOUGH for the next five years… just leave me alone before you make it worse…"

"That's… what can I say to make it up…"

"You can't. It's not that easy," Jubilee sniffed. "Not this time. I gotta stop it now. For your own good. You screwed up badly. I'm paying for it already… and you haveto also…"

"Don't… look…" Paige pleaded. "Jubilee… you can't just… not after all we've done for…"

"Don't say it. Just don't go there," Jubilee yelled. "Just LEAVE!"

"If that's the way you want it, fine," Paige snorted.

"Fine…" Jubilee mumbled, sinking to the floor before Wolverine's hands caught her and steadied her. He smelled the start of anger and frustration leaking through her tears, and squeezed her from behind. Paige's steps vibrated the floor with unnecessary violence as she stormed off.

* * *

"Now ya see why I can't let it go, Jubilee?" he whispered.

"Just… don't…"

"Hey… shh… c'mere…" he urged, turning her around to hug him tightly. "I can't just let them get away with not realizin' how they're hurtin' you… an' themselves… can't ya see?"

"I know… but it hurts so bad, Wolvie… they're supposed to be my friends…"

"Hey… I know, sweetheart," he whispered, urging her towards the sofa. She felt denim under her fingers, smelling fabric softener from the white T shirt he'd put on, and let him lead her to sit down. Eyes squeezed tightly shut she let his hands guide her onto something firm that was suspiciously not the sofa cushion.

"I hate it when you're right," she mumbled.

"Take no pleasure in it this time, darlin'," he mumbled, kissing her temple as his arms held her to his muscular chest. "I'm sorry…"

"So am I," she sniffled. "Here I go again… Niagara Falls…"

"That's why I gotta stay, sweetheart," Wolverine whispered. "Ya don't need this grief. It's a whole lot worse than I ever thought it would be… I never wanted you t' haveta put up with this crap… I needed t' see what you were facin'…"

"I can't just run away from it…" Jubilee sobbed against his chest.

"Maybe you'd be safer with the X men again, darlin'," he mumbled. "I don't like this at all."

"Well at least if you run off again and leave me at Xavier's you know who's around," she teased. "Sorry…"

"I guess I deserved that," said Wolverine sadly. "Don't have a great track record do I? But this is why I gotta do something so they'll stop screwin' themselves up. That's what Chuck would do. Which makes me wonder why Frosty's got her head up where the sun doesn't shine about all this…"

"She isn't stupid, Wolvie…"

"Well, she isn't doin' her job if…" Wolverine mumbled. "Damn."

"What's gonna happen? Are you gonna stay, or go?" she asked.

"Well, ya got a few choices I figure. You're old enough t' transfer to a real college away from here…" he said.

"Will you stay or not?"

"That's what I'm tryin' to work out, Jubes," he said. "If ya enroll in a college in West Chester, you can live at the Mansion, where we can keep an eye on ya… and chuck an' Jean can work with ya on whatever's goin'… an we can be together…"

"You mean that?" she asked. "But what about… Frosty's not just gonna let me go. Without a good reason."

"If Chuck wants ya on the team, she will," Wolverine said. "An' I want ya on the team. I know Rogue an' Gambit do. An I'm sure Jeannie can convince Scooter it's a good thing."

"But you an' Jean in the same house… not to be rude… but um…"

"Yeah, I knew you'd ask that," he chuckled nervously. "But if yer there, I don't have a reason t' chase a stupid crush…"

"OH that's convenient…"

"Didn't mean it like that. Stop jumpin' ahead, will ya?" he snorted. "Or I'm gonna haveta take some drastic action…"

"Like I'm SOO scared," she snorted.

"Well, we gotta do somethin' or these clowns are gonna force me t' do something stupid. Or you. Someone's gonna seriously tick me off, an' it won't be pretty. That's one reason I thought I'd haveta get away… but damn…"

"You could always teach here or something," she said. "But wait, I don't' think you're gonna leave the X men anytime soon."

"Scott's already bitching that I'm gone. So I'll just havta take ya back with me," he mumbled. "An' sort out the rest later…"

"Frosty's gonna LOVE that."

"Well, maybe if they see that this ain't a good place for ya to be, they'll let ya go. Besides you ARE an adult… an' Professor X can work with ya better… I know Frosty taught ya all sorts a neat tricks, but… well…"

"Do they want me there?"

"I do," he mumbled. "What kinda question is that?"

"Never felt like I was a real member of the team. Like I counted."

"Kitty felt the same way, remember…" he said. "But she was every bit as much an X man as you'll be. She felt the exact same way you did when you went here…"

"Figures," she mumbled. "Makes me wonder why you and she…"

"Kurt would kill me," he joked. "Besides, she's with Wisdom. An' well… she ain't you."

"Kurt?" she blinked.

"He likes her," Wolverine chuckled. "But don't tell anyone or he'd bamf me inta a wall."

"Why doesn't' he say anything then?" Jubilee wondered. "Oh right, he's going to the priesthood… duh…"

"Yep…" Wolverine mumbled. "Go figure."


	12. Angelo's warning

**Chapter 12**

* * *

At about half past ten, Jubilee felt his chesttense under her cheek. They had been sitting together on her sofa, watching AMC with a particularly interesting John Wayne film they both liked. One of the classic WWII sort that Wolverine had all but seen a half hundred times, and Jubilee at least as many over the few years they'd known one another. Glancing at her watch she noted the time, and pulled back with a questioning look. He nudged her off his lap, and then combed his fingers through his slicked back hair, standing up and cracking his neck. She saw that tense-concentrating look that told her he sensed someone approaching without seeing them. 

"It's Irish," he mumbled. "He's comin' up here t' check on ya…"

"Wolvie…" Jubilee asked, chewing on a thumbnail.

"He can't say boo about me bein' up here. Lemmie handle this…" he said, clasping her hand between both of his large ones. "Just sit down an' watch TV and play along…"

"I'm not even gonna ask," she shrugged as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Trust me," he winked. Jubilee nodded and wandered over to sit on the bed, picking up one of her textbooks to comb through it while Wolverine waited at the door.

"Jubilee?" came Banshee's voice. "Are ye up here lass?"

"Who want's t' know, Irish?" Wolverine asked.

"Ah, Logan… can't say I'm surprised yer still around here… sorry t' interrupt yer quality time with her, but Frost needs t' have a word with ye."

Jubilee tensed, but he gave her a reassuring wink. "I got some words t' say to you two as well. Might as well talk to her. Does she know everything that's been going on here? Cause there's plenty that I don't like."

"Let's go talk in the office," said Sean Cassidy. "If you'll wait here, Jubilee…"

"I'm still on probation, right?" she asked, getting up when Wolverine opened the door. Standing in his uniform, Sean Cassidy regarded her with a smile.

"Ye doin' all right? You look a fair bit better than before…"

"I'm okay… Wolvie here brought me back…" she said. "But what do you need to talk to Wolvie about… Why does Frosty…"

"We'll let ye know when we talk to ye as well. But dinna worry. Jest focus on gearin' up for school…"

"Relax Jubes. I'll talk to Frost Irish. An' while I'm there, I'll tell her that I'm havin' some concerns about this here school. An after I see her, I need t' talk to ya about it, Irish… so if ya don't mind we'll need some one on one time as well…"

"Agreed. But first, Miss Frost. Let's go…" he nodded. Wolverine kissed the top of Jubilee's head, squeezing her hand. She closed the door behind him as he followed Banshee down the hall.

"So, why's she wantin' to see me?" asked Wolverine.

Sean said, "She's been rather concerned about the implications of what all this means. It doesna escape ye what's at stake…"

"Nope, which is why I'm goin' along with this," he said. "Instead a' tellin' her t' buzz off…"

* * *

Keeping his hands thrust in his jeans pockets, Wolverine walked alongside his former teammate in silence. While tempted to discuss his own concerns he wasn't about to risk any of the other students eavesdropping on his private business. Words spoken outside in the hall could be overhead by anyone or any telepath. Judging from his instincts he could tell that Jono wasn't far away with his psy probes, not to mention Emma herself. 

"Nice joint. She really keeps the old money flowing doesn't she?" Logan asked.

"Well, former hellfire associations have their benefits," Sean shrugged. "But this comes from Frost Enterprises…"

"Yeah, her own private company's still cranking huh?" Wolverine said. "Makin' pharmaceuticals used in treating depression's a good enough pursuit now she's gone good. But still ya wonder…"

"I don't ask questions, I just do my job. An' have a bit of fun in the process," Sean winked. "She knows I have an eye on her an' so far in our years o' operation she knows that I know what she knows…"

"An' so forth an so on… yeah," Wolverine nodded, walking through the mahogany paneled door that Sean opened. Inside the plush carpet yielded under his boots, and he strode over to stand in front of her massive desk. She scribbled with a gold plated pen, then glanced up over her glasses at both of them. Sean stood just inside the door, then exited when she lifted her head to acknowledge them.

"Mr. Logan, sit down," Emma Frost said as she glanced at him.

"What's your concern, Miss?" he asked, taking a seat in front of her. "Annoyed ya can't get rid of me?"

"Mr. Cassidy tells me you have certain reservations about Jubilation continuing as a student here," said Emma Frost, steepling her fingers. "Which is strange considering you brought her back here yourself…"

"Let's just say I'm observing' how things are goin' here… an' I'm far from satisfied. Did ya know what was goin' on under yer nose?"

"Let's just say that I've become painfully aware of it. I'm not an idiot, or a tyrant, Mr. Logan," she said calmly, peering at him with those penetrating eyes. "My students will be disciplined, make no mistake."

"Glad to hear it. But I'm just wonderin' what in hell caused 'em to do it in the first place," Wolverine asked, shifting to sit on the edge of his seat. He rested his chin on his upright elbow, resting on his knee. Unspokenly he challenged the ramrod straight posture that Emma exhibited from behind her desk to make herself taller. If she thought she could intimidate him, she had another thing coming. Yet he enjoyed the contest of nonverbal language, especially the frosty look in those bright blue eyes. One predator acknowleged another when their gazes momentarily locked.

"You of all people shouldn't ask such a stupid question, Mr. Logan," Emma said mildly. "Considering your own mistakes…"

"Touché, sister. But I might ask about your dubious pursuits myself," Logan answered, with a smirk. "Considerin' I'm not the only one who's reformed in this room."

"Then you'll understand that Jubilation could not be safer here…"

"It ain't a question of that. She's got a lot of issues that I'm thinking could best be worked out if she went back to the X men," said Wolverine. "Considerin' she's 18 now, an' old enough to join…"

"If I'm not mistaken you were one of the ones who were in agreement with her being here," said Frost. "She has much potential. Which I have only begun to explore…"

"I know about yer trainin' with her psy powers," Wolverine said. "An' no disrespect, but Chuck, Jeannie, an' Betts are just as capable. What I'm worried about is that she ain't happy… did ya realize she tried to kill herself not so long ago?"

"I was aware of that, yes…"

"Why wasn't I told?" Wolverine asked.

"You weren't available," said Emma Frost. "I had informed Xavier, but he suggested it would be best to keep that in strictest confidence."

"Still…"

"With all due respect, you have not been present for a significant portion of her time here. Although you've made your frequent visits to 'check up' on her, I'm rather curious to know why you're so insistent that she is 'unhappy'…"

"As Jubilee would say, 'Get a clue'," Wolverine said, straightening up. "Kid's locked herself in her room. She runs off an' acts out, just short a getting' raped… an' you wonder WHY she's unhappy?"

"True," Frost said. "But the fact remains that there may be an ulterior motive to your insistence on staying…"

"Which is…"

"Don't play stupid, Wolverine. I know you have feelings for the child. Don't try to deny it…"

"I care about her, MISS Frost," Wolverine said firmly. "An' last time I checked, she was an adult. Make no mistake, I got NO intentions of convincing' her to do anything she don't want. Unlike her so called friends…"

"So you don't deny you two are lovers?" asked Frost. "If I may be so blunt."

"Ain't yer business, is it?" asked Wolverine sharply. "And even if it WAS yer business, nothing's happenin' that don't happen between two consentin' adults. You of all people shouldn't throw stones in yer own glass house, lady."

"I see," Frost nodded. "You ARE romantically involved…"

"What if I am?" he asked with a level gaze, keeping his temper under wraps. "Let me tell you something, Miss Frost. That girl is goin' to college, whether it's here or east frickin' Kalamazoo. An' I'm gonna make damn sure she's not gonna get pawed or raped or worse in the process. How's that for assurance."

"How droll. But we CAN provide the equivalent of…"

"So can Professor X. But we can't be there every step of the way. I can. An' as you've probably guessed, she's had a slice of major hell lately. I only want her to be happy. An' that ain't a crime… you askin' me to ask yer permission or something?"

"You are… involved then," said Frost, glaring at him. "Let me tell YOU something. And I will be VERY blunt. She has great potential, which I will not see squandered on becoming a backwoods brawler's paramour in the wilds of Alberta while you go cage fighting or blowing up some mercenary side job…"

Logan chuckled, and saw her indignation mount. "So, you presume t' know about me, don't ya? Tell me a little more about this little picture you've painted about me since ya think ya got me pegged…"

"This is no laughing matter, Mr. Logan. The fact remains that you invite no amount of trouble. You would hold her back from developing her powers… her chance at… making a difference…"

"How would I do that, exactly?" Wolverine asked. The corners of his lips slightly turned up in a small smile. Emma Frost's cheeks had changed from pale porcelain to a rose pink. She was not used to being the one losing control. Normally she could penetrate any psychic defense with ease, but Wolverine was one of those obnoxiously hard minds to read.

"By dragging her away, for starters," Emma finally said.

"I only intend t' take her as far as West Chester. So's she can rejoin the X men. Since when is THAT a crime?" asked Wolverine.

"Your relationship might compromise your team," she tried again. _Game set and match_, he figured.

"Scott an' Jean are doin' fine. So's Warren an' Betts," said Wolverine. "You an' Banshee ain't been so innocent either…"

"What about your continued infatuation with Jean Grey-Summers?" Emma asked, with a slight smirk that was noticable to few except one such as Wolverine. Only he could determine that the strange odor exuded now was her smugness in trying to catch him off guard.

Wolverine leaned back and crossed his legs in his chair. Casually he shifted his weight, and answered, "Everyone has a dream woman. A fantasy. You of all people should know that, Miss Frost. But there's fantasy an' reality, an' this isn't any of yer business. Fact remains that girl's one of the most important things in my life right now. An' I've almost lost her too many damn times. Be damned if I'm gonna waste the chance to make things right now."

To this, Emma Frost blinked. He could guess that he'd burst her bubble, and it gave him a small sense of triumph despite the seriousness of the situation. She cleared her throat and asked, "What are you… plans if you ARE having a relationship?"

"Lettin' Jubes go to college. Keepin' her safe so she can do whatever the hell she wants to with her life. What else?" he asked. "An' makin' sure that she's safe an' happy. She's had enough grief right now, forcin' her to grow up way before her time…"

"So you're playing the roll of Prince Charming?" Emma Frost needled, giving him a smirk all of her own that reeked of disdain. Wolverine smiled tightly with the irony of his words thrown back at him from only a few days before. What was that he'd said to Jubilee about 'not expecting to sweep her off on his scoot an' fix her life?'Yet Wolverine knew that was far from the truth. This was real life, not the fufillment of some schoolgirl's deepest fantasy. Rather the realization of a dream that had taken years to blossom into something far greater than either had ever imagined possible.

"No such thing. Just the man she happens t' love," Wolverine said, feeling odd that he had voiced to a stranger what he hadn't the courage to tell to Jubilee's face. "But if she wants to stay, that's her say so. But don't expect me to buzz off cause you don't care for my mug. Make no mistake, she will stay in school."

"I certainly HOPE so, for BOTH your sakes. Because if she DOES end up here, crying her eyes out because you've dumped her in some backwoods bar, you'll have someone braiding your hair and dressing you up with the rest of their dollies for a tea party."

"Keep yer fantasies to yerself if ya don't mind, Ma'am," Wolverine said with a smirk. "Got WAY more of a mental image than I wanted too right now."

"Right…" Emma Frost coughed, her nostrils flaring in annoyance at his comment. She quickly recovered her composure, and rustled papers at him.

"You an' I both care lots about her, that's clear. An' that's a good thing. But ya are crossin' the line when it comes to Jubes' private business… considerin' she's legal…" Wolverine leaned forwards and said in a low quiet voice. "Normally I don't take kindly t' nosy people, but since yer a lady… I make a big exception."

"Normally I am fiercely protective of my students, Mr. Logan. And would stop at nothing to ensure their safety. But for YOU I make an exception…" she countered, blue eyes boring holes into his soul. "Just so we are on the same page."

"Yeah. I hurt Jubes or mess up her life, an' you kick my butt, right?" he nodded.

"To put it plainly, yes," Frost nodded.

"Am I dismissed?" Wolverine asked quietly.

"Yes, you may go. Do remember that there is a strict policy about no sexual activity in the girl's dormitory during school hours. Do use protection if you are going to engage in any…"

"I might not know how old I am, Miss Frost, but I already had the flamin' talk," he said as he got up and left her office, thrusting his hands into his jeans pockets. He laughed, shaking his head at the whole situation.

* * *

After his conference, Wolverine wandered back upstairs to carried the dirty dishes from breakfast piled on the wooden tray. They rattled with each step, for this time he wanted them to know he was coming. Everett he judged was nearby polishing the vast wooden floor, while Jono was busying himself in the garden pulling weeds. Monet's scent indicated she had been assigned to dish duty. A smell of polish told him that Angelo was shining the multiple brass fittings and candlesticks throughout the main building. Paige's scent was mixed with chlorine bleach, suggesting she was the lucky person stuck with cleaning bathrooms and kitchen floors. 

Wolverine reached for a small tin of Excalibur cigars in his jeans pocket. They were smaller than his usual choice, but sometimes it was far easier to stash the whole small tin then to bother with possibly crushing the full sized ones. Not to mention he'd smoked the last one in Jubilee's room. This was his reserve supply. He unfolded the wax paper and tucked thesmall cigarin his lips while replacign the canin the pocket of his jeans, and produced his silver Zippo lighter. He stepped out onto the back porch through the sliding door, seeing Angelo sitting there already. Smoke curled from his lit Camel cigarette, while he watched Jono cutting the grass with a power motor. Rather Jono was directing it as he walked directly behind it.

"Cute trick," Wolverine grunted, sitting down next to Angelo.

"He's showin' off," Angelo responded with the same grunt.

"Afternoon…" Wolverine said, flicking his zippo and lighting his Excalibur.

"Jubicita okay?" Angelo asked, inhaling another drag of his cigarette.

"She's fine," Wolverine answered.

"You don't gotta worry, _Senior_ Logan," said Angelo. "Jubicita's in good hands. Despite what happened…"

"Still doesn't make up for the fact she was underage," answered Wolverine out of the corner of his mouth. Both men sat side by side, staring straight ahead into the large expanse of grounds behind the Acadamy complex. Only the rustling of the wind in the trees broke the silence.

"Yeah, I know. That's why you're stickin' around huh? Makin' sure we behave around your girl, natch'," said Angelo.

"Uh huh," said Wolverine, glancing straight ahead. He tugged a baseball cap more snugly to shade his eyes from the bright noonday sun overhead that filtered through the trees.

"Ev doesn't like you, _Senior_," Angelo commented.

"Tell me why should I care about that, exactly?" Wolverine asked.

"He's sweet on your girl," said Angelo.

"An' what exactly are ya tryin' to tell me?" Wolverine said pointedly.

"I know you two are together. It's gotta be the only explanation. Why else are you still here?"

"Not that it's any of yer bleedin' business, but what's it to ya?" he asked.

"Jubilee's my friend, that's why it's my business, SENIOR," Angelo grunted.

"All right, I'll play along with your theory, bub. Hypothetically speakin' mind ya. Why should I care?"

"Don't it bother you that he's interested in Jubilee, considerin' that she's goin' through emotional heck cause he looked the other way an' picked now of all times t' make a move on her?" said Angelo. "Even if she wasn't your girl, and I ain't sayin' she is… as someone who gives a damn about her."

"Yes, actually," said Wolverine. "An' speakin' from the standpoint that this is all hypothetical, regardless of what ya think may or may not be goin' on with Jubes an' me, he's all wrong for her."

"Least you have some sense, _Senior_. No offense…" Angelo snorted.

_"Ya tryin' to say something, Angelo?"_ asked Wolverine in Spanish.

"Just that we aren't all juvenile delinquents like you think," Angelo said, exhaling a long puff of smoke.

"You said it,Angelo, not me," Wolverine said curtly. "What, you psychic or something? Aren't ya jumping to conclusions without knowin' the whole story, pal?"

"I can tell what you're thinking though, if Jubicita was my girl, or even my gal pal that I thought of like a little sister," mumbled Angelo. "I'd be pretty ticked. I know you are."

"Why did ya let it happen then, if yer so all fired guilty now?" asked Wolverine.

"Dunno. Chalk it up to stupidity, I guess. But no way we realized that there were drugs involved. We don't do that crap."

"Better not," Wolverine grunted. "Cause that's why yer still breathing, kid."

"Yeah," he nodded. "That's what I figured. But just thought you should know about Ev havin' plans on Jubicita. An' even if you are or aren't seein' her, I just wanna know that she's bein' treated okay."

"Since yer puttin' yerself out onna limb, kid, I'll throw ya a bone. But this tidbit doesn't go beyond the porch got it, or else yer gonna be in a world a' hurt… obviously ya care about Jubes…"

"Yeah. Absolutely, man," said Angelo, nodding. "She's like my sister… an' I know you're interested in her. An' that's why I'm even botherin' to speak to ya man t' man about Ev. But you'd better not make her cry."

"We're on the same page, kid," Wolverine grunted. "Make no mistakes there."

"Then ya gotta watch out for Everett. He's _loco_ about Jubes, _hombre_… just a warnin'…"

"Let me worry about Everett," said Wolverine sternly.

Angelo shook his head and laughed, "No, let me. He's asking for someone t' pound him."

"How serious IS Everett about my Jubes anyway?" asked Wolverine, frowning a bit more than usual for his face's stern resting state.

"He says he kissed her or she kissed him… but Jono an' me told him to lay off," Angelo shrugged. A similar expression wrote itself on his face as well.

"Smart move," said Wolverine, letting smoke curl off his tongue as he tipped ash into the silver tray sitting between them. "Jono, he's the psychic, right? Chamber?"

"Yep. He an' Paige are goin' steady…"

"Does he know that she's doin' drugs?" asked Wolverine.

"Say what?" Angelo demanded, blinking.

"Don't play dumb, kid. It's pretty damn obvious to me…" said Wolverine. "If ya know anything about me that Jubes said, you know the nose don't lie."

"Crap," mumbled Angelo, squeezing his eyes shut. "Guess you know everythin', or think ya know, huh? I told her to knock that stuff off…"

"I smelled it on her this morning, when she passed by me on the way downstairs," Wolverine said. "Ecstasy. She reeked of it. An' somethin' else…"

"_Madre de Dios_… guess this looks pretty bad… but we didn't know…" Angelo exhaled deeply.

"Yeah. But ya still had no business taking them to a bar with fake Ids," Wolverine said.

"Sorry, _Senior_ Logan," he mumbled. "Let ya down, huh?"

"Bigtime," Wolverine said. "What planet are you kids from anyway, huh?"

"Yell at Monet an' Ev. I got an earful already," Angelo mumbled, having the good grace to look extremely ashamed for the situation. Wolverine hated beating a dead horse, but he wanted his message to reverberate loud and clear. The more teammates realizing their mistakes the better.

"You got a good head on your shoulders, pal, but ya gotta stop with this crap," Wolverine said. "An' that's one of the reasons I'm still here…"

"Yeah, but if ya don't mind me askin', what the hell kept you?" Angelo asked. Wolverine blinked. He had to admit Angelo had him there.

"Good question. Maybe the same answer to why ya let yer friends tag along an' get wasted," Wolverine mumbled. "We all make stupid mistakes. Just gotta learn from 'em and take responsibility. You at least have a shot cause ya know you blew it, an' yer sorry. Which is more than I can say for her girly friends. Paige has more sense than that. So's she must be on somethin'. As for that Monet chick, she's just clueless."

"Her an' Ev belong together," Angelo mumbled.

"What was that?" Wolverine asked.

"Nothing," Angelo denied, stubbing out his cigarette.

"He sweet on her an he's puttin' the moves on my Jubes?" Wolverine asked.

"You said it, not me. So he's the one you should be yellin' at…" said Angelo. "Bigtime."

"You bet that's the case," said Wolverine. "S'cuse me…"

"Later," said Angelo, watching Wolverine get up and stub his cigar out in the ashtray.

"For the record, you're okay," said Wolverine before he left. "You got a good thing going here. Don't let 'em drag ya down next time…"

"Uh huh," Angelo nodded, lighting another cigarette. "You're okay too, ol' man. You just take care of Jubicita, hear?"

"Don't haveta worry about that, _hombre_," Wolverine called from inside.

* * *

Slowly he wandered through the house, grumbling to himself in a dozen different languages. Choice oaths in each tongue he knew were rolling off his tongue in a growling snarl. His hackles were already up about these so-called classmates, but Angelo's little bomb had just about touched off his already short fuse. Since when did he go back to kindergarten, he wondered? Jubilee seemed way beyond all the angst that had clustered so thick in the atmosphere that he could slice it with even the bone claws hidden in his arms. 

It was taking every ounce of self-control not to unsheathe them. Yet he held back, knowing that his habits changed over the last few years called for backing off. Without adamantium he was considerably less invulnerable. Nevertheless he still possessed a great arsenal of fighting skills that he had rediscovered in his global trek.

Finally Wolverine reached the girls' floor upstairs, and knocked on Jubilee's door. She opened it quietly and glanced at him. "Well, what's going on out there? They all bitching about me?"

"Nah. Just little miss PMS… an' yer buddy Angelo playin' big brother from hell. He's a good guy. That Jono guy isn't so bad either. But the others…" Wolverine mumbled.

"Did you talk to Frosty?" she asked.

"Yep. She's kinda surprised I'm stickin' around. Made it all too clear that she doesn't approve of my disapproval, but she understands my concerns. Luckily she's on the same page regardin' what to do. So's Irish…"

"Does she know… about you and me?" Jubilee asked nervously.

"She suspected it for, and she does now," he said.

"Oh crap… I'm DEAD meat!" Jubilee groaned, dropping on the sofa.

"Ain't her business," Wolverine said curtly. "Despite what she might think. What's she gonna do, throw me out?"

"Nope, but she can be the bitch queen of the north," said Jubilee with a snicker, burying her head in her hands. "She could try…"

"Well, not without Irish callin' her out on it. Relax darlin', cause we're gonna work this out, together…" he reassured her, settling next to her on the sofa.

"I don't blame you for wanting to leave me behind…" Jubilee sighed, laying her head against his chest.

He stroked her soft bits of hair tenderly, while she heard his voice rumbling through his chest, "Yeah, but it ain't gonna happen. Gotta figure out what we're gonna do, an' what the next step is. An' now that she askin', she's gonna see it for what it is. Just gotta get her warmed up to the idea… that's all. An' if we play our cards right, she won't say boo."

"That's a change from mister 'I gotta work this out… ' and 'Make me proud'…" Jubilee blurted out.

"Ain't it," he commented, plunking down the beer he'd carried up with him on the coffee table. He cracked it open with the bottle opener on his ever-present keychain, and put up his feet on her coffee table.

"Still, I'm worried," she said, pacing around and hugging herself. "Guess I'm wondering if I'm twisting your arm staying…"

"You know by now I go where I wanna go," he said. "Now just sit down… yer makin' me nervous…"

"She does know… doesn't she?" Jubilee asked, rounding on him.

"My ears are still burnin' from our little talk in the principle's office," said Wolverine.

"OH crap, I'm dead…" she groaned.

"Hold on, darlin'… let me finish," he said, holding up a hand. "She made it abundantly clear that she doesn't' want me getting in the way of your 'developing your potential'… but she knows the score…"

"Which is…"

"Basically that my interest in you is more than just a passin' one…" he said seriously, patting the sofa next to him. "Darlin' would ya sit down already?"

"Fine… all right, you win," she sighed, settling down next to him again.

"As I was sayin'… I'll point out that we have a mutual understanding that if anything goes wrong, we're going to hold the other responsible. Basically she's playing the role of surrogate mother…"

"That's a relief… you mean she seriously?" Jubilee asked, resting her hand on top of the one he placed on her knee

"Ya gotta go to college for starters. An' no slackin' off just cause yer…"

"This is totally…" she got out, pacing around.

* * *

Meanwhile, the White Queen briefed Banshee on her concerns regarding the Jubilee situation. Shifting the majority of her weight to her right boot, she pivoted on the stiletto heel and swung around to orbit her desk. "Don't you care what's to become of them? Or are you playing devils advocate?" Frost asked. 

Sean watched her, poking his pipe back to the corner of his mouth. "Good question, Emma m'lass."

"I'm not your lass, Cassidy, though you otherwise might fantasize so, which brings me to the point that you hardly said two words in support of my warnings," Emma snorted.

"After five years don' ye know me well enough by now?" he hiked his eyebrow. "Ye said a fair amount without me putting my oar in. Regardless of what side I take, ye always do have a way of makin' yer word be law here… for better or worse. Tis my job t' run the school whilst ya give the orders an' teach. An' act as yair devil's advocate as ye said. But tis plain t' me that whatever ye say, they'll do what they will."

"Spare me your usual trite philosophy, Sean. You know well that I respect your judgement even if we don't always agree. It's infuriating when you just stand there saying nothing… when you know that you're just as concerned for Jubilation's future as I am!" she observed.

"Logan knows me well enough t' guess what I'd say on the matter. He's grown much since yer initial impression of a psycho-killing machine. Considering as he first saw ye on the other side of the bars…"

"Yet again you bore me with that point, it's getting monotonous, Sean," Emma shook her head. "Again you state the obvious to try and get an emotional rise from me, like you are attempting in smoking when you KNOW it's against…"

"Merely provin' me point, Emma," he said quietly. "That we aren't the paragon of moral judgement we set out."

"And that has WHAT to do with this?"

"What precisely bothers ye about Jubilation having a relationship with Wolverine? The age difference, or the fact she might want to postpone her studies?"

"Both, actually. You know that I've put a considerable amount of time and money in her, in all my students as you have. To fail them as I did the Hellions is inexcusable. Be that as it may, Jubilee shows great potential under our guidance. To squander that on some schoolgirl romance is ridiculous…" she said.

"Schoolgirl romance?" Sean chuckled. "I doubt Logan would take kindly to tha…"

"Logan's feelings notwithstanding, I am talking about Jubilation's future. Do you want to see her end up a backwoods apron wearing, bare foot and pregnant slave while he rushes out on his foolhardy adventures and expects her to keep the home fires burning?" Frost asked.

"Wolverine is part of the 21st century, despite what ye may think. He plans on doin' the right thing an' marry her I'm sure."

"That's no better. Marriage is a convention of a male dominated society. Convincing many a woman into so called socialite bliss where she loses all ambitions to true greatness subjugating her needs to the male."

"Ye give her too little credit, Emma. Jubilee isn't the sort of lass to let herself be dominated by anyone. Nor would Wolverine let her achieve anything less than what she's capable of. If anything he'll drive her to achieve her dreams…" Sean said.

"Let's get back to the real world, Sean," Emma laughed harshly. "Jubilee would be better off taking him as a lover and focusing on her studies. I don't want her to use this relationship as an excuse to pass up a chance at bettering herself!"

"As yer student, or as yer daughter?" asked Sean.

"I knew you'd say that," Emma snorted. "I'm not a sentimental fool like you are, Sean. I speak out of concern as her mentor, who has invested time in a difficult diamond in the rough. Why let her throw away such potential as an alpha class when she is on the verge of…"

"Did ye think to consider things differently? Say that Wolverine wasn't part of the situation. That she decides to transfer out of the Academy college equivalency to a conventional college or university. Or one out of state entirely? Would yer opinion on her leavin' be different?"

"Yes and no. I am hesitant to let any student just leave without due consideration of the risks. We live in a world that is rife with mutant prejudice. She could select a school that has support for mutant students…"

"Really Emma, ye can't fool me. Ye just can't let go of her because ye've grown fond of her. She reminds ye of yerself as a lass… an' yer lookin' at her t' carry on yer legacy," Sean chuckled. He let another cloud of smoke waft over his wavy reddish hair.

"Sentimental hogwash," Emma denied. "But with a grain of truth. I would by lying if I said that I hadn't laid plans for her, but can you honestly stand there and say you approve of this… this relationship?"

"What can we realistically do, Emma?" Sean asked. "Lock her in her room? Kick Wolverine out? Whatever fences ye put up in their way, they'll just fight against them all the more…"

"I could persuade her that to just suddenly leave would have financial consequences… as well as other…"

"What's the worst that could happen? Be honest… say she runs away with Wolverine in mid semester. Then she returns crying her eyes out because he's left her. Leaving us to pick up the pieces. Would that be so bad?"

"If she has the good sense to return no, but it is time wasted."

"Well he might persuade her to rejoin the X men," Sean shrugged. "What's the harm in THAT?"

"That would be the lesser of two evils. But I would still insist strongly that she receive a college education…"

"Then let's ask them what their plans are. Talk to them both," Sean Cassidy said. "An' get this settled now."

"Make no mistake, both of you," said Emma Frost quietly, glancing from Wolverine to Jubilee in her office the next day.

* * *


	13. Jubilee and Wolvie's plans

**Chapter 13**

_Thanks to those of you who've reviewed so far! This chapter's a bit short as I try to think of the next one, so hopefully the next will be worth the wait!_

* * *

"Make no mistake, both of you," said Emma Frost quietly, glancing from Wolverine to Jubilee in her office later that day. 

Two chairs sat directly in front of the massive desk piled high with papers this time. Wolverine leaned back in his as he had previously, crossing his legs while Jubilee sat on the edge of hers. They kept a distance of three inches between the chairs, angling them to face one another slightly.

"You know about us," said Jubilee quietly. "And I guess you're kinda ticked off…"

"I am surprised, and a bit shocked, to tell the truth," Emma Frost said crisply, looking at both of them sitting before her. "But it seems inevitable."

"I care about him, a lot," Jubilee said quietly, and reached across the gap to clasp Wolverine's hand. His large fingers closed protectively around hers in full view of the Headmistress. A warm glow spread from the bottom of Jubilee's formerly twisted stomach. Over the past few months her entire digestive tract felt like it had been tied into knots by the twists and turns she had encountered.

"It's the same on my end, sweetheart," Wolverine said clearly, glancing at Frost with clear hazel eyes.

"And I'm assuming this is in the 'non platonic' sense?" said Frost. She first stared at Jubilee, then at Wolverine, giving each the full brunt of her disapproval.

Wolverinethen nodded at Jubilee to continue, squeezing her hand. She said, "Let's just say it's REALLY... REALLY... strong 'like'. Like as in a kinda ' going steady and we wanna be together' kind of thing. And I'm not rushing into something stupid. I've cared about Wolvie for a long time… but I was just waiting till I was old enough…"

"I think what she's getting at is that we're havin' a serious relationship, Miss Frost," Wolverine said. "The kind of relationship that will hopefully lead to a more 'permanent' situation. But just what form that takes is our business. An' we're just starting out on this journey together."

"And what makes you think you're 'old enough' to handle a relationship right now, young lady?" asked Frost. "And with this particular person, no offense intended…"

"Jeez louise, I knew you'd ask that," Jubilee said, exhaling in a long puff of air that ruffled her cropped bangs. "Figures."

"Ye must admit, Jubilation, that it's a good question," Sean Cassidy said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I sense hesitation on your part to answer this, young lady," Frost said. In much the same way Professor X did when he was proving a point, she steepled her long slender fingers together and leveled her full gaze on Jubilee.

"How old is old enough?" Wolverine said quietly. He turned his head slightly to Jubilee to ask for permission. She intimated her consent with a nod.

"Interseting point coming from you," said Sean Cassidy. "Considerin' the circumstances o' yer own situation."

"Answering a question with a question, how very Zen of you, Mr. Logan. I suppose this eastern philosophical rebuttal is supposed to impress me?" Frost said.

"Maybe it is, Miss Frost. Considerin' that two of yer students have been in a relationship for the past two years…" Wolverine then continued. "Depends on yer point of view, doesn't it? That's my point in this whole convo..."

Frost responded calmly, "I am aware of Starsmore and Guthrie's infatuation. Provided they comport themselves in an appropriate manner, it is permitted. But they are close in age."

"Age difference issue occurred t' me too, Miss," said Wolverine quietly. He said this while glancing down at his steel toed Harley boots.

"What changed your mind?" Sean asked.

"Been sayin' it all these years I've known her. She's 18 goin' on 19, make no mistake. But she's got a whole lot of life experience that pushed her towards adulthood than most people twice her age. An' me, I've forgotten more than people younger than me. You could easily say I don't as hell act my age…"

"Considering you don't know how old you are as Mr. Cassidy pointed out just a moment ago, that's rather a loaded statement," Frost said dryly. "But the fact remains that I have my reservations."

"Make no mistake, I think of ye with high regard, Logan, but Miss Frost an' I want to be very sure that this 'relationship' is not going t' cause Miss Lee t' ignore her options..." Sean Cassidy added, putting on the stern face of a paternal figure. It reminded Jubilee of the expression on Scott Summers' face whenever she would visit and bring him news of her latest goings on at the Academy. _Interesting thought_, Jubilee realized because she had a gut feeling that this same sort of meeting would occur on the X men side, and might be far more difficult to endure.

"Doesn't every parental figure?" asked Jubilee quietly. "I'm not gonna sneak around and hide. Isn't it better that we're here with you now instead of me… well you know…?"

"The fact that you ARE here instead of locked in your room shows that I am considering and trying to comprehend your… relationship," said Frost sternly. "Whatever it is. But you must see that I have come to view each of you as children in a sense… and that Generation X functions as a well oiled machine…"

"Not workin' too well by the looks of that spring break fiasco. That was some fracas," Wolverine mumbled. Jubilee gave his arm a thump and he winced.

"True," said Sean. "But focus on the discussion at hand, would ya, lad?"

Emma winced at his use of the word 'lad' to address Wolverine. She glared at him acidly, to which he smirked slightly. Jubilee felt Wolverine's fingers give hers a supportive squeeze, to which she wrinkled her nose slightly. Both of them fought to keep from bursting out laughing at the next serious of expressions traded between the White Queen and Banshee.

* * *

"Be that as it may…" Frost coughed. "I am currently dealing with that issue with all expediency.""I sure hope ya are, Ma'am," Wolverine said seriously. "I don't abide underaged drinkin' an' carryin' on. That part ya know better than anyone." 

"If I may be allowed to continue..." Frost said, coughing for attention.

"Go right ahead, Ma'am," Wolverine said, giving her a polite but forced smile.

"Are you intent on leaving in the middle of a semester?" asked Frost, turning her glare on Jubilee.

"I haven't made up my mind yet," said Jubilee. "I'm still trying to take all this in. Wolvie and I've been talking about all this… and what's best…"

"Thank goodness you are exhibiting some good sense," Frost mumbled. "Are you also aware that your training is at a stage where we are on the verge of a breakthrough?"

"I know allabout how excited you are that I'm approaching 'Alpha Class' but big whoop! Not like I can't learn that later ya know..." Jubilee said. "I know it's important to be pushed to be like all I can be, but I kinda need to back off a bit cause I'm really burning out."

"True. But that might be the casethat by having him here you might become… distracted?"

"Distracted? Well yeah, but who doesn't have distractions goin' through college an' high school?" Jubilee sighed. "Most girls my age have already been WAY more active than you'd like to believe!"

"The rest of the world may hold to a certain standard, but that hardly qualifies as an effective argument here, Jubilation," Emma cut her off. "The fact remains that you have exhibited a lack of respect for responsibility. And now you blatantly enter into another situation that could result in yet another…"

"Gimmie a break…" Jubilee began, but stopped when Wolverine squeezed her hand tightly.

"Jubilation, you will control yourself or be dismissed," Frost warned.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I gotta say somethin' before this whole conversation runs way off track," Wolverine interrupted.

"Mr. Logan if you don't mind I'm speaking to…"

"Let him talk, for Pete's sake," Sean Cassidy sighed. "He's in the relationship too, isn't he?"

"Very well, Mr. Logan, what do you have to say?" Emma relented, drumming her fingers on the top of the desk.

"Before ya go jumpin' on Jubes here… lemmie just paint ya a picture… from my point of view…" said Wolverine.

"This should be interesting," Frost muttered under her breath, forgetting momentarily that Wolverine could easily hear her words.

"You might just, Miss Frost," Wolverine responded, catching her off guard. "Look, I might not look like the sharpest pencil in the box accordin' to yer Ivy League measurin' stick, but I tend t' think life experience counts fer somethin' here. Ya might not think 'school a' life' amounts to a hill a beans, but just bear with me here."

"Do continue," Frost said. "But get to the point…"

"My point is this. Jubes might have mentioned there's certain bars I tend t' frequent. I make no apologies for some of my choices, but I never dragged Jubes here to any of them. Ask her yerself. But that's beside the point here. Ya probably heard of one of 'em called the Auger Inn, just up the street in West Chester…"

"The rather colorful establishment that caters mainly to the 'biker' subculture?" Emma sighed.

"That'd be the place," said Sean. "Right? Pretty rough as I recall."

"And it also is a favorite hangout to the local college students," Wolverine said.

"The one that you wouldn't take me to even if I begged you on my hands and knees, Wolvie?" Jubilee further clarified. "Because I'm under the legal drinking age."

"That's the one. In my time shootin' nineball there I've gotten t' know the barkeep an' the girls who work for him. Most of 'em ya might think are just settlin' for waitressin' cause they don't know any better. But ya couldn't be more wrong. I've seen that there's mom's working at the Auger Inn who are goin' to school workin' double shifts with kids around," Wolverine answered. "An' they keep their crap together. Then I've seen some of the people who show up on Saturday nights. I'm talkin' about the 21 year olds who are fartin' around in frat houses getting blasted outta there minds in Ivy League schools at the bar when they should be studyin'. You tell me which one's a better or more responsible person."

"How very droll. I get your point, Mr. Logan, but you must see mine…"

Jubilee opened her mouth and waved her hand. Sean's quick glance to Emma resulted in a nod from the Headmistress. She directed her attention to Jubilee, who said quietly, "Miss Frost, I know where all this is going. But I also know that I care about him… um a whole lot… I mean I… well you know…"

"Jubilation, I'm not being unfair," said Emma.

"And I'm not gonna just up and run away from my responsibilities," Jubilee continued, firming her lower lip defiantly.

"For your sake I would hope so. But what are your intentions Mr. Logan? Are you planning to stay here or return to the X-Men? I must remind you that I won't tolerate Jubilation being distracted," said Frost. "I don't advise dropping out midway in the semester…"

"I thought about that," Jubilee said. "Tell her what we talked about, Wolvie."

"If Jubilee's gonna stay an' finish out the year, I'll be pretty close by. Find somethin' for me t' do, an' I'll stay outta yer way," said Wolverine quietly. "Though ya got an issue with someone datin' a student I'd guess…"

"What would you teach, Art?" Frost curled her lip. "Presuming that you have credentials to even teach…"

"Oh pul-eez," Jubilee rolled her eyes.

"Emma, he's shown himself to be an excellent drill instructor. Perhaps we can take him on t' teach phys Ed… an' Jubilee an' I can work separately whilst he works with the others."

"It's hardly appropriate… but I see that either you will drag her off to West Chester despite what I say, or sneak around the campus since you are so determined to continue this," Frost sighed.

"I'd kinda think its best, but that's why were here. Talkin' over the options," Wolverine nodded. "Ya can't get rid of me cause I'm not gonna 'dissappear' when Jubes an' me are in this together. Either I work here an' stay here at the school, or I get my own flop not so far down the road so's I'm not totally out of the picture."

"Very well, you may do what you wish. I suppose you could… assist in teaching. But there is to be NO inappropriate activity during school hours, understand? And you must be discrete about your… arrangements. I don't allow my students to cohabit…"

"Both feet on the floor, right?" asked Logan slowly. "If people mind their own flamin' business I got no issues with it."

"Understood. Now you will be on probation, as she is. If I get any indication that your relationship is endangering the well being of Jubilation, I will ask you to leave," said Frost. "You are both dismissed."

First Wolverine, then Jubilee stood up with their hands still clasped. At almost equal height they nodded their gratitude. "Thanks a lot, Miss Frost. Appreciate yer time..."

"Thank you," Jubilee added, inclining her head to Frost.

* * *

"That went well. Am I dreaming?" Jubilee mumbled as Wolverine took her hand and led her out of the office. 

"Nope... don't think so," he said, firmly squeezing her small fingers within his large ones.

"She knows… she knows an' she's cool with it..." Jubilee said, shaking her head. Together they walked along the hallway leading to the residential wing. Large windows cast the light of the evening sun onto the carpet in small rectangles and lines across the maroon carpet.

"She pretty much can't stop me," he shrugged. "But the point is that we gotta not push our luck with it. An' the longer we stay with these clowns, the more I'm tempted t' shish kabob yer Gen X buddies."

"Jeez, I dunno what I'm gonna do…" she shivered.

Wolverine stopped right before a nearby window, then pulled her to stand directly in front of him. "Well for starters we could start makin' definite plans about what the next move's gonna be…"

"Man… oh man oh man…" Jubilee laughed, trying to keep from bouncing up and down as she squeezed him tightly around the waist.

"Asked fer her blessin' you could say, an' she's not gonna stop us," he said as he curled his arms around her.

"Do we like stay or go?" she asked. "I don't know what to do I'm like so... this is just unreal!"

"If ya wanna stay, I'm not gonna let ya outta my sight for very long. Except for classes an' stuff... but she's not gonna be too nuts about us sharin' a room I'd bet on campus..." he muttered. "I'd rather be on campus so I know you were all right... an' I could protect ya..."

"You're not gonna quit with the ol' macho stuff are you, huh?" she giggled. "I should be kinda annoyed about it if it wasn't so darn sweet..."

"It's your call. But either way, are ya gonna wanna stay past the end of the semester? I was kinda hoping you'd come back t' West Chester... cause ya don't seem too happy here... an' ol' Chuck might be able t' help ya finish your semester at the Mansion... Main problem I see is convincin' ol' Professor X to let ya back into the X-Men… if that's what you want. But its yer call. I promised her I wouldn't make ya do anything ya didn't want…"

"Or she'll so fry your brain, right?" she giggled in a giddy way as she kissed his cheeks briefly.

"Yep. So we gotta behave ourselves," he chuckled, giving her one of his rare smiles that warmed her just as much as the presence of his body next to hers.

"Oh god this is so… wow like… I don't know what to do next? I mean I wanna stay to keep Frosty off our backs, but I also miss the X-Men. Never though I'd see the day when THAT happened..." she grinned.

"I agree with ya there, sweetheart…" he nodded, pulling her close to him for a leisurely kiss.

Jubilee threaded her fingers through his sideburns while he folded his arms at the small of her back. Unlike the clumsy licks or tonsel hockey sessions her Gen X peers insisted were mature kisses,Wolverine's were genuine lip caresses that felt like silk. Yet still burned with the intensity just shy of sensory overload, with no indication that Logan's mind wandered beyond the immediacy of sensing everything Jubilee. Other than his usual ear open for possible 'attacks' the rest of his attention channeled into just the right pressure of his fingers rubbing her shoulders through her shirt, or letting her have her own equal share in the prolonged kiss.

For a few minutes they embraced, sliding hands up and down one another's backs. Soft sounds of rustling hair and muffled sighs filled the hallway. When he let her go she still caressed his cheek lovingly. "Jeez, this is just… too good to be true. Am I gonna end up cloned or zapped or is Magneto gonna suddenly attack?"

"This is the calm before the storm," he mumbled, keeping his forhead pressed to hers.

"Well I mean if you think about it, it was like really wierd when Jean an' Scott got married FINALLY. They got zapped WAY into the future for their honeymoon... don't think I'd be crazy about that, do you?" Jubilee said while she shook her head. "Or we'd end up beamed to the Shi'ar..."

"Don't get me started..." he groaned. "What I mean is, I smell trouble from yer buddies more so than Irish an' Frost."

"Ohhh you mean my friends thinking I'm going ca-ca cause I'm... with you?" Jubilee shivered. "Yikes... that is..."

* * *


	14. Backlash

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Wolverine inhaled a few sniffs of a familiar scent, and nudged Jubilee in front of him. "C'mon, let's go somewhere more private. Someone's gonna crash the party…" 

"Wait a minute… if we're together…"

"Don't wanna give those clowns any more reason t' hassle ya then they already have. Trust me… they already know," he rolled his eyes. Jubilee sighed and clasped his hand, letting him lead the way up the back stairs to the girl's wing. Together they walked past Paige's, then Monet's room to get to their destination.

"This is really stupid," Jubilee mumbled. "I mean sneakin' around in my own place…"

"Got a whiff of yer buddy Paige. Last thing I wanted right now was to hear her flappin' mouth," he grumbled.

He stopped cold when he smelled pheromones just inside Monet's door. Jubilee staggered for a moment, then froze. "Jubes… darlin'… you okay?" Wolverine asked.

"I…" she stammered, and then dropped to her knees. Wolverine snapped his head around, frantically trying to get a whiff of what might have struck her, but he continued to smell the mounting pool of pheromones pouring from behind M's door.

A wave of pure fear slammed into him, and he staggered, landing next to Jubilee who was curled up on the floor. Inside his mouth Wolverine tasted bitterness that made his stomach squirm. The next second he licked his dry mouth at the taste of sweet honey, as his throat choked up. A second later his tongue and nose struggled to keep up with identifying the deluge of scents bombarding his brain.

Pressing hands to his head he wrestled for self-control. He heard laughter and moaning over the olfactory assault, and blinked at images drifting just before his eyes. Jubilee shivered next to him, curled tightly into a ball with her arms hugging her legs. Wolverine reached deep to push away the alien sensations and thoughts not his own. His heart pounded as anger surged through his being, mounting into sheer rage. At the last moment he grabbed hold of the Wolverine side when he realized the thoughts racing through were finally his own and nobody else's.

Fangs bared he rolled to his feet and snagged Jubilee by the waist. Effortlessly he threw her around his shoulders and rushed off down the hall. To put as much distance between her and whoever had psyblasted him. Wolverine recognized the hallmarks of such an attack because it was almost identical to when Psylocke would hammer him in the Danger Room drills. Nevertheless it was never as bad as this. Sheer raw force that ripped through his senses as carelessly as he did when in berserk mode.

Once he had carried Jubilee to his room, he laid her on the bed, and crept back to the door to listen. Laughter reached his ear, and he shook his head, trying to make sense of the sounds and images still rattling there. Nobody messed with his head, and got away with it. Especially when someone close to him was also violated.

"Yer gonna pay for that, you pipsqueaks," he snarled, rushing through the door before he could stop himself. "Nobody screws with me an' mine!"

* * *

Everett groaned as Monet kissed a path up to his neck. Her hands ran up and down his chest through his T-shirt. Her toffee colored skin glistened with a fine sheen of sweat in the room that had grown suddenly hot. 

"C'mere," she whispered, tugging him to lie clumsily on top of her. Their lips merged in a sloppy kiss common among teens.

"Mmm, this is your mind?" Everett whispered, synching his aura to M's strong probes.

"C'mon in, the thoughts are fine, lover," she urged, letting down her walls. Everett's own abilities surged into Monet's mind.

Thoughts and images poured between them. Instantly the world was a series of energies crackling at multiple wavelengths. Awareness opened his third eye wide, and he could reach out and touch each consciousness. Probes unfurled and he laughed as Monet took him on a mental tour of the house.

Just outside their room he sensed animal thoughts, primal and strong. Not far away was a glimmering mind popping and crackling with sheer joy. Instant recognition rang through Monet's brain.

"Jubilee… and that… that animal," Everett muttered. "He's…"

"They don't deserve you… she threw you away… don't you see…" Monet whispered through his thoughts.

"I want to make him hurt… he's gonna hurt her… he's seducing her…"

"Let him feel what you're feeling now. Perhaps she will see what pain she's causing you…" Monet urged.

* * *

**_"You stupid unmitigated fools!"_** Emma Frost's powers rang through their minds. Monet screamed as a wall blocked off her fledgling powers. 

_"What in the devil are ya pullin' mate?"_ Jono's thoughts chimed in.

**_"I shall handle this. You get Banshee and the doctor at once!"_** Emma Frost shot at him.

Synch groaned, rolling off the bed and falling to the floor. Inside the hall a loud snarl turned into a roar. A heavy object crashed against the door repeatedly, followed by loud howling that provoked a paralyzing fear.

"Everett!" Monet gasped, shaking Emma's telepathic sting out of her mind. "Miss Frost… help us… we weren't…"

**_"I should leave him to teach you both a lesson_**…" Frost' replied scathingly.

"I know yer in there! You've got FIVE seconds to explain yerself!" Wolverine howled from just outside. "How dare ya pull a stunt like that?"

"Go away, we've done nothing, you old man!" Everett yelled. He unsynched from Monet's psychic abilities as she held her head.

"Get away from the door, I'll take care of him," Monet sniffed, coming to her senses as she buttoned up her blouse. "I've been aching to bash that beast's face from here to…"

**_"That's ENOUGH!"_** Frost's thoughts burst into her mind. **_"You will do NOTHING!"_**

Another punch and the door flew wide open. Standing right in the threshold with his shoulders hunched, Wolverine snarled at Everett who had rushed to block his way. "You're gonna pay for that…"

"Don't even…" Everett started, before Wolverine's fist shot out and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Monet leapt up quickly, but staggered when Everett flew past her and landed with a thump on the bed.

"Get out of here! This is my room!" Monet yelled, levitating just inside. She threw a punch, only to slam her fist into the far wall as Wolverine jumped out of the way.

"You leave Jubes ALONE, you hear? Or else! You got NO right messin' with her head, little girl! Got it?" Wolverine yelled at her as she flew towards him.

"Stay AWAY From her!" Everett yelled from the bed. He reached out to synch his power to Wolverine's.

_"That's quite enough mate!"_ Jono's voice interceded. Something slammed into Monet, crackling with psychic force as it pinned her to the wall. Standing between her and Wolverine, Chamber surged his powers into another blast as Monet shook her head. Everett rushed towards Wolverine, but tripped when something stretched around his ankles.

"Stop it hombre, right now!" Skin said, wrapping Everett in loose coils of grey flesh. "That goes for you, ol' hoser…"

_"Back off mate… slow like…"_ Chamber said telepathically.

"I will, but if they dare hurt Jubes again I'll…" Wolverine said. He breathed deep breaths, struggling to contain the berserk rage building inside him. His wrists flexed but there were no sign of the bone claws.

"Now what's this all about?" asked Chamber. "I felt a big psy burst. Don't you know that's not allowed M?"

"Shut up. This animal burst into MY room…" Monet started.

"Dry up, princess," Jono interrupted. "I felt it plain as day. You two letting off with that bloody psy bomb. Thanks to you, Jubilee's mind is reeling… so you'd BETTER hope that you have a good story t' tell frost…"

**_"Everyone, back off,"_** Emma Frost telepathed, her astral image gleaming threateningly. **_"Wolverine, go back to your room. I've seen to stabilizing Jubilation. Chamber, stay with Monet till I come. Monet, you're to stay RIGHT where you are. Skin, escort Synch to his room, and make sure he stays there…"_**

"Whatever ya say, lady… but Jubes better not be…" Wolverine said, in a threatening tone.

**_"She's stable. But I'll need your help moving her to the infirmary. Mr. Cassidy will talk to you, young man. And for your sake you'd better back down now…"_**

"Yes, Miss Frost. But I did NOTHING wrong!" Everett protested.

"Save it, hombre," Angelo said, unwrapping himself from his teammate. "You just blew it big time hurtin' Jubicita…"

"She didn't…" said Everett, stammering.

"Not another word, any of you," Jono warned. "Now go…"

"I'll take it from here," said Banshee as he hurried up the hallway. "Young man, you come with me right now. Angelo, you can go back to your room now lad. And thank ye…"

"Monet, what did you do?" Paige cried as she rushed up the hallway. She stopped when she saw Jono holding up his hand to separate her from where he stood jsut outside the door. Logan was to his immediate left, flattened to the wall and heaving great breaths. Sweat beaded on his forhead, plastering his messy hair in wet spikes. That feral gleam in his eyes shivered Paige to the core.

"Easy, luv, just stay back," Jono warned. "She just got a bit excited is all…"

"Shut up, you have no business…" Monet stammered, pushed back by the force of Chamber's mind.

**_"I quite agree. Paige, stay with Monet till I come,"_** said Emma's astral image. Skin took ahold of Synch's shoulder and marched him down the hallway to the stairs leading down. Carefully Jono released the pressure on Monet's body exerted by his mind. She made her way to the bed, glaring at him angrily.

"Easy, just sit down on the bed," Paige urged. She reached out to take Jono's hand and stood at the threshold of the door.

"They always take her side," Monet grumbled, hugging her knees. Jono reached out to take Paige's hand and draw her into the room. Monet huddled on the bed angrily while Paige sat down next to her. The door slid shut with the force of Jono's mind.

* * *

Inside the guest room, the atmosphere grew tenser by the minute. Jubilee leaned her head and shoulders on Wolverine's crossed legs. He sat at the head of his guest bed while he tensely watched Jubilee moaning softly. Brushing her hair out of her face, he glared pensively at Frost. Wearing his jeans and wifebeather shirt, Wolverine huddled over Jubilee with his hands rubbing her cheeks and shoulders. Within his throat he choked at the thought of possibly losing her. She smelled dull and sour like someone who had narrowly avoided a coma. 

The White Queen touched her gloved hand to Jubilee's temple and cheek. Blue eyes stared into the astral dimension while she sent gentle telepathic brushes to the maelstrom going on just beyond her reach.

"Well?" Wolverine demanded, struggling to keep a lid on his anger.

"If you'd stop projecting such strong emotions you'd make this EASIER," Emma grunted. "I know you're angry but you're not helping me…"

"She's had enough people playin' with her head…" Wolverine said. "Maybe you'd just better leave her alone!"

"Don't tell me how to do my job," Emma snapped. "I'm only trying to bolster her natural latent powers to block out the thoughts… Thanks to Everett synching to Monet's own telepathic abilities they've torn away the barriers on her mind…"

"She's hurting with a half dozen emotions cause of yer pet students," Wolverine said. "Don't need psychic powers t' tell what she's goin' through…"

"I'm well aware of your ability to sense and smell emotions, Wolverine. But she's my student…" Frost said. Her blue eyes narrowed at him.

"I ain't gonna argue. Just help Jubes… if she…" he said, choking. Angrily he brushed tears out of his eyes as they threatened to form with one large finger. Releasing Jubilee he shifted forwards, then carfully started to lift her head and shoulders up so he could move out from under her. His craggy features were twisted into grief rather than anger, and the effect was not lost on the normally aloof White Queen.

More base emotions became tangible to the telepath, judging from the verge on which her own psy probes teetered. Logan's sorrow opened up a huge chasm that threatened to draw her in. Just as his anger had blocked her, now the depression loomed ahead. She sighed. "Stay where you are. If you wish to help, you're going to put yourself to use and calm your OWN emotions…"

"Don't need yer help for that…" he mumbled, shifting back into place at the head of the king sized bed. He reached to rub Jubilee's temples. Closing his eyes he inhaled a deep rasping breath right from his navel. In and out he breathed, emptying his mind of the anger and rage. With each inhalation he reached for that calm that was so elusive, while ejecting the racing thoughts with each exhalation.

Frost let go of the breath she was holding. Base emotions that Wolverine generated were making it close to impossible to break through, since he was so close to Jubilee. How she hated ferals, because they were almost unstoppable with those animal urges covering rational thought. She sensed Wolverine's animal brain surging into a rational higher set of processes with the onset of Logan's meditative state. How he partitioned man from animal still earned her grudging respect after all this time.

"That's much better. Now… just stay where you are, and hold her. I want you to act as an anchor and stabilizer while I go in and fix what Monet and Everett stirred up. I'm not going to mess with her mind as you so bluntly put it, merely steady her so she can rest and recover…" Emma frost spoke aloud. She knew Wolverine hated psychic voices in his mind, other than Jean Grey's or Professor X's.

**"Perhaps you should leave her be,"** came a more powerful voice, bolstered by an electronic consciousness.

"Damn Cerebro," Emma half cursed before pushing back from Jubilee's mind_. "I suppose you already know what has transpired, Professor…"_

**"I could hardly miss it, considering the scans I've been making as of late. You realize how powerful that burst was? Even without Cerebro I felt it hit hard in West Chester. What prompted such brash outpourings?"**

"Later Chuck… two dimwits were playin' around an' psyblasted Jubilee," Wolverine's own psycast interrupted. Years of being a student with Xavier, plus personal lessons from Psylocke and Jean Grey had given him the ability to clearly project his thoughts in telepathic directions. At least make them loud and powerful enough so any telepath could not miss them.

**"Back off, Logan.**** I understand your anger. Just focus on being there emotionally for Jubilation while I speak to Frost. I'm sending Jean Grey up to help steady Jubilee's condition…"**

_"But I am capable of…"_ said Frost both aloud and in the psy conference. Wolverine could hear the anger echoing plainly through his mind.

**"You have two students to discipline. Jubilation Lee as of now is my responsibility,"** said Professor X crisply in their minds. **"And I will hear no opposition to this…"**

_"She's a member of Generation X…"_ said Frost.

**"It seems to me that such flagrant misuse of psychic powers only indicates it is not the correct place for Jubilation's recovery. I must insist that you turn her over to me… to the X men immediately…"**

_"Professor…"_ came Frost's reply.

"I couldn't agree with Chuck more, lady," said Wolverine aloud. "Back off an' butt out."

"As you wish, Professor. But this discussion is NOT over," Frost said as she removed her hands from Jubilee's temples. She glanced sharply up at the astral image of Professor Xavier shimmering just inside the room.

"Thank God ya heard us, Chuck," Wolverine mumbled. "Damn this is just…"

"Relax, Logan. If you'll excuse us…" Xavier said politely.

"Don't let ME interrupt you," Frost said. "Be assured I will discipline them soundly…"

"See to it that you do…" Xavier answered just as politely, but firmly.

"For an ivy league high class lady, she can sure be a dimwit," Wolverine mumbled.

**"I share your anger. I must apologize for allowing this to continue… I should have…"** Xavier said with a sigh as his thoughts floated into Wolverine's.

"Just help her… she's not doin' well at all…"

**"I've sent Beast and Jean in the Blackbird to fetch you both. I sense that your plan to return to the X men would be the most prudent."**

"You won't have any issues I hope," Wolverine asked.

**"None at all.**** Considering this latest development, we are in perfect agreement that she would best recover in our care…"**

"Kid needs her family, an' we're the closest thing to it, Chuck," Wolverine agreed. He moved Jubilee's head and shoulders off his lap, replacing it with a pillow. Around her body he tugged the comforter after removing her shoes.

**"Indeed. We shall also have much to discuss…"**

"Later, Chuck if ya please. One damn thing at a time," Logan mumbled.

**"As you wish.**** But please don't hesitate to speak to me… regarding recent developments…"**

"You'll be the first an' only one I trust with it, Professor. But ya gotta understand that there's no changin' my mind… ya gotta live with it…"

**"We shall have little choice, I sense,"** Xavier sighed as he reached out to stabilize Jubilee's thoughts with the aid of Cerebro.

* * *

Despite Frost's further protestations, Hank and Jean had insisted on taking Jubilee back to the Mansion immediately via the Blackbird. All the events of the next few moments became a grey blur to Logan, who numbly packed up what he could of Jubilee's things. Jean Grey had telekinetically placed Jubilee in a stretcher bed so they could transfer her easily. 

Next came the agonizing flight home. Wolverine said litte during that time except his mumbled thanks. In the infirmary they finally placed Jubilee, attaching her to various machinery to measure her vial signs.

Now Logan sat in a chair by her bedside, while Jean sat on the edge of Jubilee's bed.

"She's basically stable. Pulling out of shock," Hank McCoy announced as he pressed his stethoscope to Jubilee's chest. Wolverine sighed and rose from his chair.

"Thank God for small favors," Wolverine mumbled as he paced the room, arms folded. Nearby, Jean Grey had her fingers close to Jubilee's temples. Her green eyes narrowed as she simply listened to the state of thoughts moving sluggishly.

"Relax, Logan, she's going to be fine…" Hank urged. "Do you wish to take up where I left off, Jean?"

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind. Logan, you might want to stay for this part…"

"What do your scans indicate?" Beast asked, pressing buttons on the IV control.

Jean Grey sighed, and glanced up at him. She said, "Thankfully her own psy shields took the brunt of that blast. Xavier managed to boost her own abilities, and I'm simply keeping her calm so she can sleep. But she'll need a lot of work healing the damage…"

"What's wrong with her, Jeannie?" Wolverine asked.

"You know the best, don't you?" she answered as she rested her hand on his. He stood there uncomfortably as she gazed at him.

"Excuse me, I shall just be filling out the necessary paperwork in my office," Hank said, giving a discrete cough. Drawing the curtain around her hospital bed, he crept away to leave them alone.

* * *

Logan felt blood pounding through his cheeks as they grew hot with each passing moment. He turned away from Jean's questioning gaze, and huddled back into the chair he'd occupied. Finally he grumbled, "It's not what ya think." 

"You don't need my permission to care for someone, Logan," she said, extending her hand just inches from touching her shoulder.

"Jeannie I don't mean… aw heck…" he said.

Jean leaned over to caress his shoulder. She said, "First and foremost you're one of my best friends. You can't hate yourself for how you feel about her, any more than how you feel about me…"

"Jeannie…" Logan said. His voice cracked with decades old pathos that she knew all too well.

"Her pain mirrors your own, Logan. It's that pain which drew you together this way. Guilt won't help Jubilee get over the wound I'm seeing. Here… let me bridge the gap in your thoughts so you can see…" Jean offered.

"Don't like pokin' in anyone's mind, but I trust ya Jeannie," Logan said. He exhaled, and dragged his chair closer.

"It's better if you sit next to her on the bed," Jean said. Telekinetic energies wreathed Jubilee's body and she floated twelve inches off the bed. Logan pushed the pillow aside and crawled to sit Indian style behind her. Then he shoved the pillow into his lap, while Jean lowered Jubilee back to the bed.

She reached out and grasped Logan's hand in her own, while still keeping her hand on Jubilee's temple. Blue energies glowed in the sapphire jewel of her headpiece. Few knew this, but the Shi'ar invention incorporated a rare sapphire from Metabilis 3. They were the most perfect crystals to amplify psychic powers in the Acteon Galaxy.

* * *

_"Now… I've made a bridge for you. We can stand here on the other side and see what's happened," Jean Grey's astral form said to his. Her fingers were in his hand psychically, and he felt the reassurance of a mind he trusted the most out of any._

_The bright radiance had dulled, and it hurt Logan to see a jagged rip snaking across the surface of dark clouds. It stunned him because in many ways it resembled his own thoughts. Jean urged him to follow her onto the bridge, and walk across it. Rather then walk; they drifted forwards, their link represented by held hands._

_"She's hurtin' bad… I can feel it…"_

_"As well as your own pain.__ It's the guilt that you carry that's weighing her down, Logan," said Jean softly. _

_"It's so damn dark… not like I'd expect… cripes…"_

_"You said once she was your lifeline. Now her mind is collapsing from a nervous breakdown. She reached out to you physically, and yet you hold back…"_

_"I can't be everything to her… you know that, Jean…"_

_"She's not expecting you to. Love isn't something you possess. I never asked you to fall in love with me, and yet you still gave your heart to me. It's not always a choice."_

_"I can't let go of you…"_

_"That's not what I'm asking. I'm asking you to make room for her, in your heart. As I've made room for you in mine… despite the fact that I've given it to Scott…" she urged gently. "Scott has my heart and soul, but there is still a piece that is yours and yours alone, Logan. Take comfort that the pieces of our soul that we exchanged are still part of one another's being…"_

_"I'd almost forgotten," Logan mumbled, tumbling back to those memories of his old apartment so many years ago. _

_"So much pain she has. She'll need all the X men and her friends to help. But she needs you first and foremost. Like you never asked to love me, she never asked to love you, Logan. But you have a choice… let go and move on. Let our relationship change and give those pieces that let you care again…"_

_"I can't just give it up… Jeannie…"_

_"You can try, Logan," Jean said firmly. "Get over it. I'm still a part of your life in some way. But you're being selfish holding onto me so tightly, it's keeping you from what might be a far greater and more precious thing. It's almost equal to the love you shared for your beloved…"_

_"Can't stop lovin' you or Mariko…"_

_"But you can start trying to love Jubilee, in a different way. Love isn't the same thing. It changes and grows over time. I'm not asking you to stop loving, just change the way in which you love, Logan… don't be selfish and give it to those that no longer need that sort of relationship…" said Jean. She reached back into his mind, and smashed the pedestal there. Images crashed down and Logan blinked with sheer physical pain._

_"What did you…?"_

_"Helped you get over the pedestal you put me on. The one I never should have been placed on. I'm far from the perfect woman you see me as…"_

_"I'm scared Jeannie. An' if ya tell anyone…"_

_"Who wouldn't be scared, Logan?" Jean asked gently. "Just let her love you, and see if you feel the same. If you don't it's far better than never knowing…"_

Her radiance retreated from his mind, leaving Logan alone with his thoughts. Weary, he felt himself land crosswise on the bed. Jean reached out with her telekinesis to reposition him next to Jubilee. Another quick brush with her mind and she maneuvered the covers around them both.

"Just love her, Logan. Love her, that's all I ask," said Jean quietly as she blew him a kiss and retreated. The door shut under her power, and left them alone in the infirmary.

* * *


	15. Two Weeks Later

Chapter 15

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Jubilee had returned to the X mansion. Under close observation from Beast in the infirmary, she spent some times there where Professor X and Jean took turns assisting in repairing the psychic damage inflicted by Everett and Monet's accidental psy blast. Even Betsy had taken her turn to assist Jubilee in the long recovery. At each session, Wolverine sat right next to her bed with his hand in hers while the telepath would rest their hands against her temples. 

Other time was filled with training sessions in the Danger Room. Cyclops had taken it upon himself to assess where Jubilee was with her powers, considering what Frost had been teaching her. He was quite impressed, to say the least. Their danger room sessions became something that Jubilee looked forwards to, eagerly anticipating how she would next try to trump Scott. Logan had refused to train her lately, seeing that it would be conflict of interest, and Jean Grey Summers and Professor X wisely agreed to keep them out of any fight scenarios together. That reserved all down time for the Canadian X man and Jubilee to 'bond.'

It was slowly getting around the mansion what had transpired. Jubilee had greatly feared, as Wolverine had, that people would have strong reactions. Though most of the X-Men gave them their space, wisely not commenting on anything other than trying to keep Jubilee's spirits up, Wolverine wasn't stupid. Tension that first week crackled in the air as passers by him in the hall put on smiles, and limited topics of conversation to his health, the weather, and the latest Danger Room scenarios, and team briefings.

Sharing a bed became commonplace for the new couple. Often Jubilee was pleasantly surprised to find Logan curled up behind her, clasping her possessively to him when she'd dozed off hours before. Even if he was out in his separate X Men blue session, he would crawl into bed when she was fast asleep. Other times they would curl up and watch movies and simply enjoy being in each other's presence. It was oddly platonic to those expecting more, and Jubilee half wondered if people had way more vivid imaginations that what was happening.

"Two damn weeks and they haven't even KISSED," Wolverine overheard Drake commenting to Gambit that morning as he stood just inside the kitchen.

Amused, he crept silently to get more of the gist of the conversation. Remy answered in a whisper, "Mon ami, drop it. None of our business. Ours is t' leave da Petit's private business be."

"Get serious, Remy," Drake groaned. "Everyone's laying bets to see if they can catch the first kiss or heavy petting… but so far… nada… zip zilch! If they're a couple they could at least ACT like one!"

"You may have da dirty imagination, but dis be da time for you to get a new hobby, I tink," Remy answered. "Much better pastimes den trying t' catch Petit an' Logan in da compromisin' position…"

"What, you know you're curious. After all that angst we're entitled to something," Drake joked. The sounds of dry cereal clanking into a bowl were next heard, followed by an outraged yelp.

"Y'all mind yer own business, ya hear," Rogue interrupted. "Yuh can hear yer yappin' all the way in the kitchen. If y'all are trying to kept your voices down, it ain't working…"

"Um, Rogue… don't' tell me you aren't curious as to when…"

"Don't know, don't care, cause I don't want to be on his bad side, or hers," said Rogue. "An' just cause your love life's less interestin' don't give yuh the liberty t' snoop. They've been through enough. So what if they aren't horsing around in plain sight! This house is small ENOUGH without making them pissed at us…"

"Wolverine not stupid," Remy whispered. "He knows we walkin' on eggshells ever since dey get back. D'ere a couple. Big deal. Bout time…"

"Almost an anticlimax, isn't it? Is that what you mean?" Rogue asked.

"Oui, Cherie," Gambit answered. He heard the rustle of cloth, Rogue's squeal and giggles, accompanied by a thump. The sounds of soft moans and kisses were next, followed by Drake's overly dramatic sigh.

"Get a room you two," Drake mock groaned in disgust. "I'm gonna eat my sugar bombs in peace…"

"Ah tink da cartoons are still on, don't you, Cherie?" Gambit chuckled.

"Shut up, Pepe le pew," Drake answered. A yelp and a thump of what sounded and smelled like wet snow brought a laugh to Logan's lips. It was all he could do to shush it before ducking back into the kitchen.

"An' I thought I'd left the kiddies behind," he muttered, grabbing the coffeepot off the Mr. Coffee. Thankfully someone had been thoughtfully enough to brew an entire pot instead of just the bare minimum. _So what if he was sleeping in these days? He'd damn well earned it._

Hot coffee steamed in his face as he poured two cups, and set them on a tray. Jubilee liked hers black, and he loved surprising her in bed with breakfast lately. As he rooted around in the overhead cabinet for her favorite cereal, he smelled Jean's familiar Ciara mingled with her usual feminine pheromones. Scott sure was enjoying himself lately, he realized. Damn well he should considering he had one of the most sexy women on the planet, on Logan's top ten personal list of unattainable considering his present circumstance.

"You sick of it as much as I am?" Jean asked. He knew she was standing right near his shoulder, waiting for the coffee. Silk rustling told him she was putting hands into the pockets of her pink Victoria secret robe that Storm had gotten her as a wedding shower present years ago. Scott loved her in it.

"Depends on what 'it' yer talkin' about, Jeanie," he answered.

"Can't fool me, Logan. We know each other too well," she answered. "You're as sick of the tension as I am…"

"Obvious statement, darlin'. But I don't give a damn," Logan answered, hunting for the sugar. Jean set the canister and silver sugar bowl next to him, along with the cream that Bobby forgot to put back into the fridge.

"You shouldn't," Jean smiled, leaning against the counter and drawing her hands out of her pockets. She had a knowing smile on her face, peering out from that fringe of dark red hair that her activity with Scott had resulted in.

"Guess they can't get used to the idea that the wild man ain't so entertainin' after all," he quipped.

"Poor Drake is really crushed that he hasn't had more dirt to share in the locker room with Hank," Jean chuckled. Her nose wrinkled slightly, and Logan dramatically rolled his eyes.

"Poor kid. What are we gonna do if he mopes around the house? Hire another mascot? I know a couple clowns who could use the work," Logan answered. "Seriously, I'm getting' the overall impression that me an' Jubes bein' an item has just gone from bein' a big deal to a fact of life around here…"

"Guilty as charged," Jean laughed. "Considering what you two have gone through lately, it's only fair to give everyone something ELSE to gossip about over breakfast. Especially since you've been extremely old-fashioned lately with her…"

"Just goin' slow. Since when was that a crime?" he asked.

"I know you're worried about making mistakes. And I admire your self control, and discretion, but people already know, and she might resent it if you're trying to hide…"

"What's there to hide?" he shrugged. "Other people have the dirty imagination, it ain't my problem. Besides everyone's up everyone else's butt in the Mansion, which was one of the main reasons I held off in this thing to begin with. Jubes doesn't need the drama she only just left at Gen X…"

"So you figure you'll move as slow as the Hudson Bay glacier in 'courting' her, is that it?" Jean asked. "She's not that fragile Logan. Since you've both decided to have an adult relationship, you could start by trying to act more like it…"

"Jean, I don't wanna push things. She only just got over that nasty scrap at that damn fool nightclub… I don't want her to get all embarrassed when…"

"Who's embarrassed? You or her?" she asked. "I think two weeks is long enough to take her out in public and have a REAL date… don't you? Other than just Harry's Hideaway on a double date with Rogue and Gambit…"

"Aww come on, are you suggestin' what I think ya are," he groaned, knowing from her gaze that she wasn't going to simply let him slink away with breakfast for two in peace.

"She's an adult. Show her that you trust her, and take her somewhere YOU'D normally go…" said Jean.

"No way I'm gonna go to freakin' Hardcases…" said Logan.

"Where's one place she's always wanted you to take her, and you've NEVER given in to having her go?" Jean raised her eyebrow. "Because you said she was too young?"

"It's always that flamin' Auger Inn, isn't it?" he snorted. "Cripes Jean, I'm not stupid. I knew she was the one who kicked my 'scoot over. All on account of Mystique's sick humor…"

"What's the WORST that could happen?" Jean asked. "I mean you DO have some friends there that you could 'hang with'. I know that more than anyone else…"

"This ain't the 'side pocket', Jeanie…"

"No, but its part of your fun pastime. A part of your life you kept away from Jubilee. Now that you're together, she needs to at least see what the 'big deal' is all about, don't you?" said Jean.

"Fine, I'll ask her. But you'd better be a brainwave away if I need to call for…"

"Since when did you want any of us tagging along," Jean joked, kissing his cheek. "I'm sure the two of you can handle some rowdy bikers…"

"It's the COLLEGE students I mean, Jeanie…" he grumbled, as she nudged him telekinetically out the kitchen door with his tray.

* * *

Hours later, he had asked her where she wanted to go. Jubilee had said the very place in question, and he relented. She had to know that he took this relationship seriously. So that was why they pulled into the Auger Inn lot at half past eight on his Harley. 

Despite the fact she was 20, some of the X men still treated her as the distaff member who had to be protected. She had been going steady with Logan since he bit her neck at the Masachusettes Academy two weeks ago. _Time for things to progress faster_, she thought. Especially when it came to the fact that her flirtation with Wolverine showed all the signs of heating up into something more serious.

Still she figured Jean had a hand in this breakthrough. _She's not so bad after all, bless her_, Jubilee chuckled in her mind.

She had to admit she twisted his arm on this one. _Just what was so special about the Auger Inn anyway?_ Only the fact that it was the rough and tumble place he frequented when he wanted to blow off steam, and it was part of the world he did not care to share with the X-Men. So what was she doing here with him, giggling inwardly at his large hand clutched possessively around hers?

"You sure ya wanna go THROUGH with this darlin?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, peering out from under his broad brimmed hat.

"You promised we could have our anniversary ANYWHERE I wanted, so there's NO way you're gonna wiggle outta THIS one, dude," Jubilee said with a mischievous grin.

"Hmnh, last chance… don't say I didn't warn ya…" he teased under his breath.

"Besides, with you on patrol, what do I gotta worry about anyway?" Jubilee sing-songed, giving him that sweet look that drove him nuts. "Like HELLO… How are ya gonna protect me if we aren't in any danger? Huh?"

"Promise is a promise," he sighed dramatically. "Okay… let's go… but stay close an' watch…"

"Call me grasshopper an' I'll paff ya!" Jubilee threatened.

He snickered, opening the door for her. She stepped on through, smelling a haze of cigarette smoke the instant she passed through the oak doors. For a second she wondered if she had landed in a Wild West remake, judging from the laughter and the country western drifting through the noises. Then as the haze cleared and Logan removed his hat, she saw the clientele more clearly. Mostly a biker bar, she chuckled. Big deal. Wolverine's leather jacket and boots along with her ensemble made them blend right in. Nevertheless, as they wandered into the midst of tables, she saw the other group of patrons who were milling around the bar. College students by the look of them.

Jubilee felt Logan behind her, threading through the increasing crowd trickling through Auger inn's front door. "What is this, Frat night?" Wolverine mumbled.

"We don't haveta stay," Jubilee chuckled.

"Stupid kids…" he mumbled. "Scents stinkin' up the place… can't hardly hear myself THINK with them flapping their mouths all over the place…"

"Hey, watch it," Jubilee mumbled.

"Don't mean you, sweetheart. I'm talking KIDS… you aren't no kid no more," he qualified his last statement.

Jubilee raised an eyebrow and chuckled at his recovery. With one arm curled around her shoulders he guided her to sit in one side of the booth, then he took the other side opposite. Jubilee grabbed up a menu to peruse the specials, while Logan tapped a cigarette on top of the pack he'd pulled out of his breast shirt pocket. Jubilee hesitated after holding her finger out to paff it, wisely taking the silver Zippo lighter out of her purse instead.

A young waitress wandered over, smiling at both of them. "What can I get you and the lady? The usual?" she asked politely.

"The usual for me, Shelby, an' whatever Jubes wants…"

"So you're Jubilee, huh?" asked the blonde. "What will you like?"

"Diet Coke please," she said.

"Where you been hiding her, you ol' hoser," Shelby asked him, resting a hand on her hip.

"Here and there," Jubilee joked, feeling his hand slide across and give hers a squeeze. "And by the way, I'll have a diet coke and your best side of chili cheese fries for starters…"

"Interesting choice," Shelby said. "All right then. Diet Pepsi, boilermaker and a Miller Genuine Draft for the chaser… appetizers and a special 3 and number 5… I'll be back… and you keep outta trouble, Logan… Be right back…"

Jubilee watched her leaving, and then felt Wolverine's hand close over hers to give her fingers a squeeze. When she glanced back he gave her a small yet warm smile. "Relax Jubes… she's wise to us…"

"That's not quite what I'm worrying about… it's just I hope she's not gonna bust me for bein' 20… It's one thing with your friends, but…"

"She's just givin' ya the third degree to piss me off, Jubes… don't pay it any mind…" he chuckled. "She's harmless…"

"So, what was that whole thing about being careful?" she pouted. "You said that we shouldn't use mutant powers here, and now you're telling me they KNOW…"

"They don't know THAT much," Wolverine shushed her, squeezing her fingers to get his point across. "Shelby's known me for as long as I've come by here… but they ain't as mutant friendly as Harry's hideaway…"

"That's why you didn't want any of us taggin' along, huh? Not even Gambit…"

"It wasn't cause of what ya thought… I mean yeah it's no place for a kid… but it's no place for a mutant either…" he added. "But since we've been goin' out steady… I figured I'd let ya persuade me to drag my butt out here… providin' we keep a low profile…"

"From the stories I heard you tell at those poker games, keepin' a low profile isn't something you're known for here…" Jubilee snickered.

"Well, they know not to mess with me, cause I'm a regular. It's the newbies we gotta watch out for. Cause the regulars stick together… an' that's when the sparks fly… "

"That's why I wanted you to bring me here, Logan," Jubilee said, kissing his hand gently. "I wanna be part of your life, the good parts, and the not so good parts… after all you insisted I drag you to the mall cause you wondered what the big deal was with me there…"

"Returnin' the favor…" he nodded, kissing her hands held between his. "Man, after all the years ya put up with me… I'm considerin' myself lucky tonight…"

"So am I… and thanks for letting me twist your arm… it means bunches that you let me into a part of your life that's off limits to everyone else," Jubilee leaned close. Over the table she stretched and kissed his cheek. His hand lingered on her face, tucking strands of her dark hair behind her ear with another rare smile.

"But enough mushy stuff… here comes chow," he said, rubbing his hands together.

"Yep, it's perfect in small doses, but food's way better in mondo ones…" Jubilee nodded, hearing her stomach growling.

Minutes later she returned with their beverages and several plates steaming hot balanced on a tray. "Thanks, Shelby…" Logan said, reaching for his drink with a rare smile

"You one of the college students from West Chester?" she asked, setting the soda before Jubilee. She licked her lips at the chili fries steaming with hot, freshly melted cheese running through abundant dollops of chili.

"I'm visiting from New York State U," Jubilee chimed in. "Taking classes online…"

"Thank goodness for that. I was gonna say, I'd watch it cause the boss isn't exactly 100 percent nuts about the patrons from the College. Paying customers are paying customers, but my backside's feeling like a pincushion tonight. Luckily Charley set them straight…"

"Ouch," Jubilee snorted. "You put up with that?"

"Any kinda money's good, but if they go too far, there's enough of the regular crowd to set 'em in line," Shelby confessed. "Anyway, I'm spoiling the mood. You keeping the Canucklehad in line, Hon?"

"As best as I can," Jubilee chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, just lemmie know if any of those young punks gets fresh to ya…" he chuckled. "Charley an' Jose are itching for some action… don't wanna let 'em down, do we?"

"Nope… just keep your lady outta trouble," she leaned over and whispered in his ear. "She looks like a winner to me…"

"What was that?" Jubilee asked.

"Umm nothing," said Logan as he waved the waitress away. Jubilee filed the awkward blush under her 'priceless moments' category and grinned sweetly at him.

* * *

"That's one for Chas an' Miguel, and two games won for Logan an' Jubes," said Carlos. He drew the appropriate number of tallymarks on the chalkboard near the corresponding names. For the past two hours she and Logan had been playing pool with several of Logan's buddies and enjoying every minute. It felt so comfortable, and Logan showed every sign of enjoying himself.

"It's rigged I tell ya," Chas chuckled, lifting his glass of Budweiser and knocking back a few sips.

"Oh, just cause the girl beat you you're getting all pissy," Logan egged him on. "C'mon Jubes, let's switch to somethin' more interestin' like darts where there ain't any whiners…"

"One more game, and I'll raise ya fifty," Chas pointed towards his buddy. "You game?"

"Okay, but the looser buys the beer, as usual," Logan nodded back.

"So what did I miss?" Jubilee asked, holding a glass of whisky, a beer, and a glass of coke between her hands. She set the beverages on the edge of the pool table near the large glass ashtray where smoke curled from several cigarette and cigar butts crushed into fine gray ash. Logan caught hold of Jubilee's slender waist, catching her lips with a kiss in full view of his pool buddies. Such a sudden public display of affection thrilled her because she knew he was fully serious about the magnitude of this relationship.

"Oh, just the usual bellyachin', an' thanks for the refill an' chaser, darlin," Logan chuckled. She sat on the edge of the table, sipping her glass of diet coke.

"Seriously, you've got one secret weapon there," said Miguel, grinning at Jubilee. "Just WHERE a young pretty thing like you learned to be a pool shark is beyond me…"

"I learned from the best," she said, winking at Logan. He knocked back a sip of whisky, then grabbed his beer for a chasing chug. Something akin to pride gleamed in his eyes, despite the game face he retained. Still he kept his arm curled around her hip to mark his 'territory'.

"And there is no argument from where I sit, that she's one lucky girl," Sammie leaned over to whisper to Maria. Both of them watched their husbands with amusement trading verbal pot shots with Logan's young ladyfriend.

"Amen to that," Maria nodded. "So are we staying to watch them beat the pants offa you guys again, or what?"

"Wouldn't you love to see my pants off, chica," he winked at her, leaning over to kiss her lips briefly and warmly.

"Makin' us look jealous again, for shame," Sammi pouted. "Where's MINE?"

"Where you can always find it, doll," Chas blew her a kiss. He wandered over and pulled her to her feet for a kiss of her own, then sat down in the chair she had occupied. Plunking her on his lap, he pecked her just before one ear, folding his arms around her waist to hold her in place.

"If you ever change your mind and get bored with this guy, you know where to find us on Tuesdays, Jujube," Miguel teased.

"What, you giving up on your pool partner already before you challenge us to a rematch? For SHAME," Jubilee waggled her finger at him.

"I'll get over it," Chas joked, leaning over to kiss his wife who was looking on in amusement.

"So, it's fifty on the rematch," Maria said. She licked her fingers and folded several bills out of her purse to lay next to those Logan dropped down from his wallet.

"And an extra twenty from our side," Sammie added. Maria marked down the figures in a small black notebook, then looked for approval from several of the other people wandering up. Glancing past Jubilee, Logan noticed several college kids laughing loudly from the bar. Behind them slammed the door, and a stench of hormones and testosterone crackled into his nostrils. His gut instincts flared at the sounds of their boisterous voices boasting of the cows they had just tipped over, and the mailboxes they had just taken out.

"Cute, real cute," Logan mumbled.

"Hello, earth to Wolvie," Jubilee teased, tugging his sleeve.

"Don't look now, but we got some new faces," Logan mumbled to her. Seeing his wary glance, his friends looked in the direction Logan glared.

"What, those guys, they're just a bunch of college kids," Jubilee shook her head. "They look harmless enough…"

"Uh huh, right," he mumbled.

"Chill, dude, you're making me nervous," Jubilee thumped his chest. "Are we gonna play another round or not?"

"So, what's it gonna be, Logan?" Miguel asked; noticing how quiet the couple suddenly got.

"Gonna pass on the next game," Logan said, smelling dirt, sweat and musk mingling with cheap pungent perfume. The sort of imitation brand that some younger women wore mixed with the sharp acrid pong of hairspray. Not only that, but the obnoxious chatter of high female gossip accompanied by harsh slurred guffawing grated on his ears. It figured they were getting the next empty pool table not twenty-five feet from them.

"Any reason why?" asked Maria.

"Bunch of young punks makin' me antsy," said Logan, nodding towards the two frat boys who had clustered around a table nearby, thumping pool balls carelessly into a triangle.

"You've got just as much right to be here as they do," said Miguel.

"Those kids always come here and look like they own the place, that's why," said Chas with disgust. "Too damn loud. And then their friends start pouring in, and it's that stupid trashcan banging stuff they have the nerve to call music…"

"You got something against college kids?" Jubilee asked.

"No, honey," Maria patted Jubilee's hand. "Just THESE kids. They drive the rest of us regulars nuts. And the last time they were here, a couple of them got rowdy and decided to pick fights with some of our friends…"

"Last thing I wanna waste my time on is those rich kids who haven't gotta clue…" snorted Miguel. "Don't blame ya Logan. But this is our table…"

"C'mon Jubes, let's get some fresh air," Wolverine suggested, grabbing Jubilee's hand and steering her gently over towards the bar.

"Oh," Jubilee said, realizing the motorcycle vests and paraphernalia both of Logan's friends wore.

What Logan had failed to mention to Jubilee was that several of the guys were ogling her in her snug jeans and rhinestone babydoll T. Last thing he wanted was to have one of the dummies make a move on Jubilee, and incite a riot pounding them into the pavement like he'd done at the nightclub. While it would be fun, he didn't wish to risk getting Jubilee in trouble.

_After all, he'd sneaked her in here when the age limit was 21. A secret agreement with the bartender kept things cool, but lately…_

"See you later, Logan, we hope," Miguel waved as they walked towards the restaurant area, well away from the newcomers.

* * *


	16. Back at the X Mansion

**Chapter 16**

**

* * *

**"I forgot my jacket…" Jubilee mumbled, stopping in front of the bar. 

"We can go back an' get it…" he said, anxiously glancing at the gathering college crowd.

"No, I'll just wait here," Jubilee said.

"Darlin', I dunno if that's such a good idea," Wolverine mumbled.

"Chill Wolvie… I'm not gonna break into pieces," Jubilee snorted. "Stop with the overprotective stuff. I'll be FINE…"

"Just stay RIGHT here, an' don't move…" Wolverine mumbled, pointing to a spot on the nearest barstool.

"Whatever you say, Wolvie," she mumbled as he cussed under his breath and waded back through the crowd. He shouted something to the bartender, who moved over and stood near Jubilee.

"He's only worried about you, hunny," said Charlie.

"I know, but jeez he's a pain in the butt about it…" Jubilee snorted, folding her arms across her chest. "All cause of some college students looking my way…"

"Only trying to stop from drumming up trouble," said Charlie, setting a glass of iced water with a wedge of lemon floating in it before her. "Fact that he brought you here of all places shows he's serious… he doesn't just bring anyone here…"

"I know… I kinda twisted his arm," Jubilee confessed, sipping her ice water.

"Well, just let him fuss over you. He's got one big ego that bruises easily… so play along… he may be overprotective, but…"

"Duh," Jubilee responded. "Some more lamoid macho crap… but hey, what are ya gonna do? I was just having fun when he wants to blow this popstand… go figure…"

"Heh… you should be glad he's taking a powder. I don't think he wants you to have to be around for halftime…"

"What, and spoil the fun?" Jubilee chuckled. Charley laughed and then heard a patron tapping their glass.

"Excuse me a minute…" charley said.

Jubilee glanced around for Logan, but saw no sign of him. Reaching for her purse, she suddenly groaned when she realized she'd forgotten it as well. _What was taking Logan so long,_ she wondered? _Maybe he had to stop by the little wolverine's room…_

"Hey, this seat taken?" asked a voice, slightly slurred. A tan skinned young man suddenly sat to her right, while someone else; a blonde guy with a fuzzy goatee and a New York Mets jersey leaned on her other side.

"Um, yeah," said Jubilee, inwardly groaning because it was so obvious what they were trying to pull.

"My buddy was wondering if we could have your number because he forgot his," said the first.

"Gimmie a break, that is so lame," Jubilee rolled her eyes, drawing the last squirt of water through her straw. "No offense dude, but I'm on my way out like…"

"Now c'mon there's no need to be antisocial, pretty baby," the blonde raised an eyebrow. He slid his arm close but Jubilee leaned forwards with her cold glass. He momentarily lost his balance when she got up from her stool.

"Scuse me, but I gotta leave now," Jubilee said. "It's been real…"

"Hey, what's the hurry?" asked the first, standing up to get in her way.

"Oh pull-eez, just move it will ya?" Jubilee snorted, dodging around him. "Chomp a tick tack while yer at it! I don't' have time for this guys…"

"Just wanted to buy you a drink, why are you getting' all hot n' bothered? My friend only wants to talk… can't ya just stick around and chat like?"

"No, and get your hands offa me or else you'll be eating through a straw…" Jubilee said when she felt a hand clamp on her shoulder.

"Hey, he's talking to you…" his buddy, dressed in a baseball cap, baggy pants and a sweatshirt saying 'limp bizzcuit' snapped.

"Here's a quarter, call someone who gives a crap," Jubilee said, sweeping something out of her pocket with her free hand. The guy in front of her diverted his gaze, and Jubilee suddenly brought up both hands. Sparks exploded, momentarily blinding the guy blocking her way.

"Crap!" he cursed. She dropped and elbowed the one holding her arm in the gut. Unfortunately as she tried to run out, she heard someone push her.

"She's a mutie!" said someone else.

"Stop right there… you mutie tramp. You think you're too GOOD for us?" yelled the guy she had blinded.

"Oh great," Jubilee mumbled. Several hands grabbed her and held her in place, pinioning her arms behind her. This wasn't going to be pretty, especially when she heard a loud snarl from the side.

"What the flamin' blazes are ya tryin' to pull?" the Canadian X man ended up yelling. "Get yer hands offa her before I break 'em…"

"And who are you?" the first guy laughed in his face.

"I'm with him, so let me go if you want to see tomorrow," Jubilee glared at them.

"Listen to the lady… dirtball… ya got THREE seconds…" Wolverine said in a very low voice that got their attention.

"Why she's with the likes of a sawed off runt like YOU is beyond me…" snickered one of the rougher looking punks.

"Get bent, dorkbrain," Jubilee snorted, altogether sick of the whole show. "I've like HAD it with this whole macho trip!"

"Girl, you have a mouth on you… hold her Tony while I show this hoser urban cowboy wanna be who he's dealing with…"

"C'mon, bub gimmie yer best shot, like ya have a damn prayer," Wolverine laughed, crackling his knuckles. "An' if ya got any sense you'll let the lady go, unless ya want a couple new holes in yer head…"

"Don't look like he's listening, Wolvie!" Jubilee called as she squirmed against her assailant.

"Guess we'll just have to show 'em some manners, huh Jube?" he winked. Both men glanced dubiously at the Chinese girl who seemed awfully calm despite the fact she was being held with her arm twisted behind her back.

"That's a laugh, ya short hairy ape!" Tony laughed. Just then he heard a sizzling pop, and a scream from his friend as the Chinese girl dropped, and twisted a fold of the guy's skin. Once out of the man's grasp, she played crack the whip and nailed him in the gut. He sank like a lead balloon.

"Guhh…" he gasped as a fist shot out and fractured his jaw with a sickening crack. As he stared up from the floor, he spat blood and saw the Canadian standing over him with a chuckle and a shake of his head. _What did that runt hit him with? Brass knuckles?_

"Big mistake, Chink," said one of their other pals, a guy named Larry. Jubilee grabbed the pool cue that Logan threw at her, whirling it around her head.

"Oh like I'm SOO insulted at that small minded racial epithet… lemmie go whine an' cry," Jubilee snorted sarcastically. Snapping her bubblegum she dodged the punch and slammed the cue into the guy's stomach.

Logan dodged the right cross and left hook of another guy who jumped into the fray. Both blows cracked into bystanders unlucky enough to be on the receiving end. Before he knew it, two new brawlers pummeled him. Logan then threw a few punches into the mix when he fought his way through the fray towards where Jubilee was trapped by the bar. All around him the match had touched gasoline, exploding into a full fledged bar fight. He grinned with delight as he heard the shouts and yells exploding around him.

"Get OFF ya doofus!" Jubilee snarled as she jabbed an elbow into a chick that had grabbed her long hair and tugged.

"Bimbo, you're gonna pay bigtime for hurting my man!" the girl snarled, leaning up to slap Jubilee

"You aren't all that and a bag of chips, dorkbrain," Jubilee got out as she hauled back and punched the female with a closed hand. The girl dropped with an outraged shriek on her miniskirt-covered keyster. Her girl pals stood open jawed for a moment before one of them leapt towards Jubilee with an angry scream.

"Bring it on, dweebs," Jubilee mumbled, dodging nimbly out of the way. Thankfully those gymnastics moves didn't desert her when she most needed them.

Something seized her from behind, around her neck. She was shoved down as a girl grabbed her by the wrists, and a tall figure leered down into her face with a case of bad breath. About six foot two, his baggy pants almost around his hips he reached out and seized her neck.

"Hold her Jenn! I'll make her wish she hadn't hurt you!"

"She's mine!" came another shout.

Just overhead a fist flashed out, hitting a nearby guy who had reached down to snag her by the neck. Jubilee gasped, rubbing her neck as she landed on her backside. People were yelling and shouting as they pushed her to the floor. People were pushing, screaming and shouting. Footsteps almost slammed into her back.

For a second she could swear she felt something pushing her down, and it weighed a ton. She smelled flannel, fabric softener, and tobacco mingling with the annoyed snarl of Wolverine directly overhead.

"You okay, Jube?" he asked, pressing her under him as he shielded her from the pushing and punching and trampling.

"This totally sucks," Jubilee groaned.

"Hold onto me, I'll get us the hell outta here. Never got THIS rough…" he mumbled. Grabbing her bodily he bulldozed through the forest of arms and legs. When dealing with a three hundred pound mass of solid muscle and adamantium, Newton's third law held extremely true for the feuding bar patrons.

The next minute she heard the door thump loudly, and then the noise faded somewhat. Next she was able to breathe; standing on shaky legs as Logan set her down. She clung to his shirt, and then turned to look up where he had straightened up.

"You okay?" he grunted.

"Like I've been BETTER, but at this point I'm glad to be breathing…" she gasped, drawing in huge gulps of air.

"We'd better blow this popstand before the fuzz shows up. An' everyone forgets just who started this fracas," he recommended.

"I left my purse in there!" Jubilee groaned.

"No worries darlin'. I got it," he said, grabbing what appeared to be a wadded bundle comprising his jacket and something else he'd stuffed into his flannel shirt.

"Dude, you rock," she mumbled. "I'm not even gonna ASK how you thought of THAT! Wait, like duh… you usually pound dweebs on Saturday nights anyway, right?"

"Right… but I gotta say I've been cutting back lately…" he panted, urging her towards where he'd parked the Harley. She slung her purse around her body crosswise; glad she had only one of those small backpack things that was easy to stash.

"Hate to bring it up, but I lost my jacket…"

"I'll get ya another one, promise, darlin'," he told her as he tossed his around her shoulders. She inhaled the scent of leather and musk that was all his, drawing her small arms into the sleeves. On the edge of the lot he'd parked his scoot, and was in the process of unstrapping the helmet she usually wore. As always they were both dressed in jeans, because she had learned early on that a miniskirt was _NOT_ the right thing to wear when riding on a Harley with those hot pipes near her ankles.

She leapt on after him, hugging his waist as he fired the scoot into life, and lurched into him. They heard angry shouts and cursing burst out of the opening front door. However as the flickering lights of blue and red fanned over the retreating patrons, the Harley had already shot onto the long road away.

* * *

"You take me to the most INTERESTING places," she said half sarcastically.

"Well ya wanted to know the big deal about the place so don't whine to me," he teased.

Jubilee rubbed her hands up and down his chest, softly breathing into his ear. He grinned with delight, his adrenaline pumping after the fight. Now it surged with further rushes thanks to the young woman behind him that was making it awfully difficult to steer the scoot straight. Thankfully Auger's wasn't too far from Greymalkin Lane. He couldn't wait much longer to give her the next course in what he considered a perfect Saturday night's entertainment.

"Well ya WANTED to know where I ran off to when I wasn't havin' a brew with the rest of the gang…" he shot back over the rumbling chopper engine.

"The pool sharking rocked, but the halftime entertainment bit the big one," Jubilee commented. "You didn't say it was ringside to a battle royale!"

"I warned ya it wasn't yer usual malt shop…"

"Uh huh, yeah… so do you get a rise outta busting people's jaws or something?" she asked.

"Well ya seemed to be enjoying it a bit yerself right up to the point when that skirt grabbed yer hair…" he commented, enjoying the feel of her arms rubbing over his ribcage and chest.

"It was kinda fun, but if you let anyone know I'll kick your butt," she admitted.

"You'll haveta line up behind Jeannie… if she finds out I took ya there… my ass is gonna be handed to me on a silver platter…" Logan said.

"Nah, your ass is gonna be grass," she supplied. "That's the lingo, dude, get it right!"

"Is that Jubespeak, or somethin' else?" he chuckled.

"Maybe. But what an ass it is," she teased. "I'm not gonna let anyone else kick it but me…"

"Sounds fine t' me darlin'…" he chuckled.

The gates to Xavier's School for the Gifted swung open when Jubilee pressed the small remote button stashed in her purse. Logan maneuvered his Harley through the metal gates, gunning the engine through the road towards the main mansion complex.

A few lights were still on in the main wing. One wing was exclusively the sleeping area for regular X men, while the other wing was reserved for guests and new students. There had been a fair number since last fall, and they were slowly building up their numbers. Main classrooms were in the main building, where Xavier had his private suite of rooms.

Along the side was the carriage house, where the myriad of vehicles was berthed. Everything from Scott's sedan to Gambit's Lamborghini was housed here. Logan pulled up next to Rogue's Corvette, beside his Jeep Cherokee. He glanced over to see that both Rolls Royce's were also in place. Beast and Storm usually used the larger vehicles when transporting the Professor to his various locations where the Blackbird was unnecessary.

"Huh, looks like the Popsicle and his lady are still out paintin' the town… and so's Wings and Brittsy," said Wolverine. Warren's and Betsy's Jaguar as well as Bobby's Ford festiva were both missing.

"That good or bad?" Jubilee asked, letting go of him. He swung his leg over and got off, after putting the kickstand down. He offered her his hand to help her off, then drew her close for a quick kiss.

"All good," he nodded. "An' look, Cyke's scoot isn't here either…"

"Hope he an' Jean don't come back for a long time," Jubilee giggled as he walked her towards the Mansion's back entrance.

Through the kitchen they stole, Jubilee glad for the fact that Wolverine's sense of smell could detect any potential eavesdroppers. Already it was eleven thirty, and she didn't look forwards to explaining to anyone just WHERE she had vanished to.

* * *


	17. No big deal really

**_After Image_**

**_Chapter 17_**

* * *

"Your place or mine?" she joked as he took her hand and led her up the stairs. Half of her expected he might just suggest they go their separate ways. The rest figured he'd snuggle up to her in her room. 

"Your choice darlin… either way I'm not too picky," he urged, voice low and guttural.

Jubilee grinned. Things were looking up judging from that gleaming feral spark in his blue eyes with pupils dilated twice their size. Also the tension in his body told her that he was hoping to get her away from any potential interruptions. She said, "Mine's closer…"

"Yeah, but I ain't keen on wadin' through the garbola, if ya don't mind," he murmured, suddenly impatient as he tugged her after him. Jubilee stifled a giggle as she stumbled and then he carried her the rest of the way.

"That's SO not fair, Logan…" she pouted.

"C'mere darlin'," he whispered. He set her down outside his door, drawing her to him for a kiss. She threaded her arms behind his head, glad that they were the same height. Reaching around her he grabbed the keys from his jacket pocket and unlocked the door. Only his arm and reflexes stopped him from toppling into her and sending them rudely on the floor.

Instead he rolled her along the wall, and kicked the door shut as he continued a rather promising kiss. His lips and tongue were sweet with whisky and soda, while hers tasted of cherry coke. She giggled, sliding her hands down and pinching his muscular backside, while his hands strayed over hers. Amused at her boldness, he nipped at her neck. She stifled a yelp, and blinked.

"Hey, I can't SEE…" she said.

"I can see just fine," he teased in the gloom.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Mister 'I can see in the dark!'," Jubilee griped, more for show. He parted from her, and pushed his jacket off her arms. Shrugging out of it, she let it drop. Wolverine didn't bother to pick it up; rather he picked her up by the hips and swung her around with a playful growl.

"Hey! No fair!" she yelped, as he swung her in dizzy circles. "Put me down you dweeb!"

"That's what ya get for throwin' my jacket onna floor…"

"If you put me down, smartass, I'd pick it up! Or you could…" she said.

"Got my hands full, an' so do you," he murmured, letting her slid down his chest into his arms again.

Lips hungrily covered hers, nibbling on the bottom of her mouth. She yelped in excitement, grasping the back of his neck to hold the kiss as long as she could. Then she became aware of being carried further into the darkness. Only the silver light of stars and moonlight beamed in from the slats of the Venetian blinds. Strong hands set her on a yielding surface, and then reached down to pull her boots off. They were Harley boots, high heeled lady versions of the sort he sported now.

Soft silk whispered under her fingers, and she shivered when she realized she was sitting on the Japanese silk bedspread she'd seen so many times. For a time he had sneaked into her boudoir to snuggle in her twin bed, so to keep nosy people from barging into her business. It was rarer however for him to share his room with her.

Weight shifted dramatically when he sat next to her and tugged his own boots off. She then felt him reach for her again. Jubilee kissed him gently at first, and then gasped when he pulled her down on top of him. He rolled her over diagonally so they were both in the center of his full bed; Jubilee sprawled over with her knees to the side.

Insistently she tugged at the buttons of his flannel shirt. He put his hands on top, and she realized he was encouraging her to tug his shirt out of his jeans. From the way he was yanking at her own shirt, she knew it was okay to keep going. Slowly she fumbled with the buttons, her fingers shaking. Patiently he lay there, keeping his arms at his sides till she pulled the halves apart and ran her hands over his chest covered in just a cotton T-shirt. He shrugged out of the flannel, tossing it aside. Then she raised her arms as he tugged her own baby doll T-shirt up and off her head. Fingers reached down to undo her belt and unsnap her jeans. She stood up for a moment, slyly shimmying out of them to his amused chuckle.

He seized her by the waistband of her lacey boy shorts panties, tugging her back down on top of him. She giggled, "I think like someone's REALLY getting impatient here… Doncha?"

"You think, babe?" he murmured.

"I don't think, I know," she purred, then yelped with a shrieking giggle as he caressed her bare sides. He flipped her over onto the center of the bed, sitting briefly on top of her pelvis as he straddled her. Only for a moment did she feel the full weight of three hundred pounds till he bracketed her hips with his denim clad thighs and braced hands on either side of her shoulders.

"Ya smell so nice, Jubes," he whispered, nosing into her hair. She gasped as he kissed the hollow of her throat, nipping and nuzzling as he traveled down to between her breasts. Then down her belly to where he kissed her bellybutton and then traveled back with soft licks. Her taste was sweet on his lips, and she groaned with the hot breath fanning her bare goose-pimpling skin.

Involuntarily she shifted her legs. Up and down his back she massaged his powerful muscles. Feeling the protuberances of his massive spine, she then briefly pinched his backside. "Tell me what you want… how much or little… tell me when t' stop darlin… because I don't want ya to be scared…"

"I'm not scared, dude, are you KIDDING?" she whispered, and he groaned as she slid both her legs around one of his. Although she could tell from his heavy breathing that he was getting into the mood, he could control it far more exquisitely than most of the boys she must have been with.

"I know what ya want, and that's fine with me darlin, but… do you want my help?" he asked.

"I so want this," she whispered, and let him roll over so he was partly on his back, and she was free to slide up and down his leg with a sigh of contentment. "And I don't feel insulted if you want to show me what to do… please… I want it SOO bad…"

His hands were firm but steady, avoiding forbidden territory till he heard her whispered consent. He whispered, "Show me what you like… it's right an' natural for a girl to show a guy how she likes to be touched…"

"Thanks, Logan…" she added with a soft kiss on his lips, and took his hand where she wanted it to go the most.

_Unusual, but extremely satisfying_, he chuckled to himself. He wished more women would think of telling their lovers what they wanted instead of letting the guy fumble around, and make the woman feel like she was being used. That is unless there was some other reason for it that involved the woman's consent.

"I so want you to you know… whatever," she pleaded.

"I want to make you feel happy, darlin… don't ever be afraid t' tell me what you want or like."

"It's just that I guess, I assumed you'd like know since you've been with women before…" she trailed off. "I kinda assumed you'd automatically know and make it like some kinda lesson..."

"Maybe so, but that don't mean that this ain't special t' me now, an' this isn't a Danger Room drill, it's about two people getting to know each other more closely... not a damn contest," he kissed her softly, and pulled his hand from where it was.

"Um you want me to um… too… I mean I kinda have an idea how…" she trailed off.

"You don't have to do anything to impress me Jube, cause I'm just happy knowing ya wanna be with me in this way. But I wanna go slow, get you used t' being with me like this, cause I don't wanna mess this up… it's far too important to blow…"

"Speaking of," she teased and they both laughed. Yet as she lowered her head, he stopped her.

"Ya don't have to. Only when yer ready…" he said.

"But I want to please you too…" she pouted.

"This ain't just about me pleasing you or you pleasing me…if yer nervous an' not ready, I'm sure as HELL not gonna make you do it. Whether ya done it to anyone else or not I could care less, I just want you to feel safe with me… because ya deserve it darlin…" he whispered. She smiled gently, and laid her head on his chest.

"And right now I'd love ya to get familiar with me in a different way… but I don't wanna embarrass ya or make you scared… I want this to be equal like…" he added, kissing her lips and then down to her neck.

"So let's stop talking and show me," she whispered, as he lay back. He thrust his hands behind his head, while his other guided her hand to help unfasten the confining articles of his clothes.

"Move over, Jubes," he urged, tugging at the blankets under her body. Clad only in boxers he slid between the covers, holding his hand out to her. Jubilee slid underneath the covers next to him. Overtop her legs he slid one of his, laying mostly on his stomach with his arm thrown over her.

A light growling rumbled him. That sensation of her small fingers caressing his body was enough to almost make him lose control then and there, but he redirected it. He replaced his hand with hers, and his fingers on her wrist were showing her just the right amount of pressure and the motions that he preferred for the desired result. Through clenched teeth he hissed, whispering his. While he could well continue this indefinitely, she was trying so hard, and he wanted her to know that he loved this new step in their relationship.

* * *

It was still very dark when she felt herself jolt awake. Jubilee raised her head, and then let it drop. It registered that she wasn't in her room, and the reason why came back, bringing a smile to her lips. Sometime in the night she had turned over, and was pressed closely with her chest to his. His legs were tangled underneath hers, and one of hers was wrapped partly over his hip. His head was pillowed on one of her arms while she weighed down the one under her body. His other arm was thrown overtop her body, holding her down while her other hand draped over his shoulders. 

All she wanted to do was remain here in the bed, hugging Wolverine tightly to her. He seemed so safe and at peace in her arms. Jubilee wanted to laugh for joy at that moment, because she knew that the instant he woke up, he'd comment upon their present entanglement. Strange memories stirred of such intimacy, and at last she knew what was causing the joy she saw one everyone's faces.

"Ohh jeez Wolverine," she whispered. All objections to why she shouldn't go the last steps shattered. Despite old-fashioned sensibilities she ached for that completion.

"The name's Logan," he mumbled in his sleep and she felt his arms tighten. Swallowing hard she felt her body crushed more against his, and then the hot pressure of his lips on hers. Shock and relief filled her, and she let his tongue slide through their lips to give her the kiss she had ached for. Rolling over with his weight he pressed her down harder into the mattress. She yelped.

"Omigod," she gasped.

"Cripes, Jubes…" he gasped, jolting awake. With panic he glanced down at her, holding himself off her body with a shaking hand.

"It's no big deal, Logan… it's okay… chill," Jubilee urged. "Whatever dream you were having I sure as hell wish I was on the receiving end…"

"Damn," he mumbled, closing his eyes. "No tellin' what I coulda done if I…"

"You still can, hot stuff… do I look ticked to you?" Jubilee said as she glanced up at him.

"But I'd said I'd wait darlin'… an' here I go an almost take ya in yer like some damn animal…" he snarled, rolling off of her to grab a fistful of hair and tug at it furiously.

"Logan, shut up, will you?" Jubilee snapped at him. "Dude, if you say one more thing to diss yourself I swear I'll totally paff the living crap outta you!"

That shouted comment snapped him out of his self-deprecating rant. There wasn't anything he could say to object to that determined angry look in those sapphire blue eyes. Finally he mumbled, "Still don't make it right, darlin'…"

"Gimme a break, will ya? I know you got this whole hang-up about honor an' stuff, but we're in a major mondo relationship, right? And you did wake up before you up an' jumped my bones, but even if you did, I wouldn't complain. I so want it, and you do too, so what's the big DEAL?"

"Cause you mean way more t' me than a fast screw," he said sheepishly.

"I so know that, Logan, and it makes me really um… you know l… want you all the more," she said quietly. Reaching over she caressed his cheeks and leaned into him for a kiss.

"I feel the same way darlin'… an' I want it to be special…"

"Get a clue, any time with you is special… I never in a zillion years thought I'd even be here with you now," Jubilee said softly.

"But there's only one first time, darlin…" he whispered.

"We don't know when we'll be alive to wait for it, Wolverine… I want to be yours… so we'll have lots of times for this… I wanna wake up next to you for the rest of my life, dude… I…" she trailed off.

"I love ya too, Jubilation," he murmured, prompting tears to surface in her eyes. She lay back, pressing up on him as he turned over on his side, taking her with him again. Arching her neck as he drew his hand lightly over her body.

"Logan… I want my first time to be with you. First and ONLY time," she coed, reaching up to him.

His nose was buried in her hair, and his lips had captured her in a kiss. Rolling her over and shifting weight so she was buried under him partly. Hard kisses made her burn. "Then it's worth waiting for the right time," he whispered.

"All right, you sentimental goofball," she relented, kissing the tip of his nose. "I'll stop buggin ya! I did say I'd wait…"

"There are OTHER things we can do," he whispered to her.

"I'm interested… VERY interested," she giggled.

* * *

_Thankfully he had a full bed, and not a twin like mine_, Jubilee thought as she blinked awake from a deep sleep. If she squinted she could see that battered alarm clock reading 9:02 just about now. A smile came over her lips, and then she felt a sense of dread come over her. Was she making things worse for him when he had tried so hard to make things good with Cyclops? There were two telepaths in the house, and they must know by now what had transpired between her and Logan.

"Oh jeez I forgot… I don't want anything to ruin this…" she whispered.

He blinked and said, "Won't happen. If they give you or me any crap, I'm gonna have a little chat with 'em… and give 'em some pointers to mind their own business. Especially since half the people on this team are getting one another laid… they have no damn room to talk…"

"But I just can see Scott saying some garbola about me being underage."

"You ain't. Last time I checked you were legal …" he said.

"One hell of a home coming present…" she chuckled. "But still… I can't believe I only thought of it till two days ago…"

"No objections. And anyway, it could be worse… they could have you n' the CAJUN to bitch about…" Logan muttered as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him in the bed. A knock at the door scared the living daylights out of Jubilee, and he gently kissed her to keep her quiet, pulling the covers around them both.

"Logan, you there?" Scott's voice asked.

"If I was here would I flamin answer," he grumbled. "Whaddaya want, Slim?"

"Just wondered if you knew where Psylocke and Warren were…" he asked, muffled through the wood.

"How on Earth should I know? Why doncha get Jeannie to psi scan n' find out…" Wolverine muttered, turning over to rest Jubilee's head on his chest.

"She already did, but since Betsy is a telepath… and they didn't call in…" Scott said.

"Cyke, didn't ya say this was a WEEKEND?" Logan bellowed. "Knock it off with the type A before I give ya a whole outline not to disturb me!"

"Sorry Logan… didn't mean to interrupt your sleep. I know how cranky you get…" Scott said sheepishly. Jubilee groaned as she felt Logan releasing her mouth, blushing profusely.

"Of all the flamin stupid…" he growled, burying his head in her shoulder.

"It is kinda funny… but he said Jean psi scanned… do you think…" Jubilee blinked.

**_"Logan…_**" came Jean's voice in his head, and he groaned.

"Not so damn loud Red… please… it's friggin early…" Wolverine pleaded, speaking aloud, then shutting his mouth to try and form words in his mind.

**_"Don't worry Logan. I know about you two…"_** came Jean's voice, tinged with amusement.

"Jeannie, it ain't just some thing… I mean you all know we're in a relationship, an' a comitted one t' boot… so I just went an extra step and did a little horsing around…"

**_"I never said you were, Logan,"_** said Jean.

"I got sick of sneakin' around. Only reason I'm keeping this hush-hush is cause I don't wanna make things awkward for Jubes here…"

**_"I didn't tell Scott Jubilee was in your room. I figured you would do so on your own… and besides it's none of his business. Why do you think he and I are planning on moving into the boat house? It's not just for the view. Jubilee's old enough to make her own decisions. Professor X would say as long as your relationship doesn't endanger the team, it is allowed. How many times do you think I sneaked off with Cyclops…"_**

"Ya made yer point. The kid's scared stiff that everybody's gonna flamin' say no…" Logan thought clearly.

**_"Most of the mansion does already have a good idea. We talked about this yesterday. They know better than to meddle in your private business considering the consequences,"_** Jean reminded him.

"Good. Cause frankly this place can get pretty claustrophobic…And I don't wanna get outta this bed anytime soon cause frankly I think I've earned a flamin' holiday…" he added with a chuckle.

**_"That you have. I'll go down and get you some breakfast. Hank's cooked something… and Storm is fast asleep so you don't have to worry about her. Rogue and Gambit aren't awake yet."_**

"Don't worry yerself Jeannie. I could go…" Logan suggested.

**_"I'll be more than happy to leave a tray by your door…"_** said Jean with a telepathic laugh. ******_And Logan… my congratulations to you two on your first real date…"_**

"Thanks Red," he said with a smile.

"Um, that was Jean, right?" Jubilee guessed.

"Yes," he nodded. "And it's okay. She's covered for us. And if she's okay with it, you know she'll find some way of getting Slim okay with it… so relax…"

Wolverine growled that they had to surface and face the other X men later that day, not the next. Although he'd love to continue to cement their growing bond, it was difficult to do that without nourishment, healing factor notwithstanding. Somehow he knew by having Jean on his side, the other X-Men would warm to the idea of him being a couple with Jubilee. Her approval provided that much needed closure on an unrequited love that lasted years.

"I'm not normally into this junk, but today…" Jubilee muttered at the appearance of cholesterol-laden goodness like bacon, sausage, and egg sunnyside up with hot toast.

"You know he loves the protein, darlin… it's the same damn thing he eats every day…" Wolverine laughed through a mouthful of egg, which he washed down with plenty of black coffee. The tray set nicely on the foot of his bed, and she was sitting with her head resting against his bare chest, his legs around her hips. Not wanting to be separated from him they were eating in bed, feeding each other and generally enjoying the mutual afterglow and work of the healing factor which she was sure was part of the whole well being.

She shivered as his tongue licked her fingers after he nibbled a piece of bacon, and leaned up over him with a wink. Jubilee was stunned with how much food they ate till she consumed at least half what he did, and that was enough to feed a linebacker.

"Just a minute…" she said.

"Don't start somethin' I can't finish," he warned as she got up, and crossed the room. He saw his green robe wrapped around her body when she returned in a few minutes, and reached up for her as she lay down and kissed him again.

"If Magneto himself were gonna attack, I wouldn't care," Jubilee laughed. "I'm so damn happy…"

"So am I," he agreed. "Now help me finish the rest of this stuff so's I can dump it in the hall…"

"What you mean you don't push it under the bed like other people and store it for later… I'm tempted to look for pizza takeout boxes under there…"

"Hey where are ya goin?" he protested when she hung down over the side and grabbed the coverlets to look under.

"No pizza boxes, just other junk… hey are these ammo boxes? Sheesh you got enough junk to make Charlton Heston jealous! You really some lifetime NRA member or something?" she teased.

"Claws make too much noise sometimes," he chuckled, and tugged her back up.

"It's bad feng suai to keep stuff under the bed. Though you of ALL people should know that…"

"Too much crapola in the closet," he shrugged. "Besides, that's the ONLY stuff under there…"

"Hope you're not expecting me to help ya sort through it…"

"I've seen your room. It's a disaster area…" he laughed, folding his arms behind his head after shifting the tray to the floor.

"Hey!" she pouted, and stopped herself before elbowing him. She made a fist and lightly bopped his chest instead.

"Wanna make somethin' of it?" he winked.

"I should be saying that," she said as she tackled him and he rolled over with a playful snarl. This led to another kiss, which Logan reluctantly broke.

"Dammit, they just don't know when ta quit. Why doncha go get in the shower n' get it running… I'll deal with whoever that is…" he whispered. Jubilee tiptoed across the floor, tying Logan's robe around her as she went. When she vanished inside and pulled the door to, Logan lay down again and heard the shower running.

Again there came the knock, and he bellowed, "Whaddaya want! I already know yer there…"

"Could you please tell Jubilee to come down to lunch before it's all gone?" came Storm's voice. "I kept knocking at her door, but there wasn't any answer…"

"Sorry to snap at ya Roro… just caught me in the middle of something…" he apologized.

"Sorry to interrupt your shower, Logan," came Ororo's laugh.

"If I see her I'll send her down…" said Logan.

"Thank you… I just don't want her to miss her meals, considering we never know what can happen next. And she and I were going shopping with Rogue, there was a big spring sale at the Bonton and she insisted we take her with…" said Storm.

"I take it you were delayed cause of something yourself…" Logan said with a laugh.

"Er, you could say that… but could you please keep it between us till we've said something…" said Storm. "I think you've already guessed Forge spent the night…"

"My lips are sealed darlin, you know that," Logan chuckled.

"Best of luck to you, and Jubilation," added Storm with a hint of a chuckle in her voice.

"See ya later…" Logan said. "Enjoy!"

"You as well, my friend…" she said.

Laughing to himself, Logan lay back and waited for her to finish in the shower. Hopefully there was some hot water left by the time he checked on her. Perhaps she would feel comfortable enough to have him join her? Either way it would be interesting. A frown came over his face when he reviewed the events leading up to this major breakthrough. Would Frost devise a sufficient enough punishment for Monet and Everett? Or would Wolverine himself have to take matters into his own hands to teach them a lesson? Knowing Banshee, he probably had advised Frost to take care of the matter already. Such casual use of their powers would have to be dealt with sometime. If not by him, than Professor X, or someone else.

* * *


End file.
